Duvet
by Persei
Summary: Caleb sabe k sus sentimientos fueron fáciles de adkirir Reed, lo complicado k es tratar de admitirlos, mientras la sombra de Chase acecha con adkirir 1 instrumento k podría destruir a los hijos de Ipswich. Pero antes, ambos deben aclarar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer.- Nada de The covenant nos pertenece._

_Warning.- Por si no quedo claro con el summary, aclaramos de nuevo que esto es Slash -relación chico-chico-._

* * *

**Duvet**

Capítulo 1

_**Caduceo**_

****

* * *

Caleb cerró los ojos un momento mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajase en la bañera de lujo de su casa. No pensaba en nada en particular porque, de hacerlo, seguramente volvería a tener uno de esos arranques de ira que iban en aumento conforme el tiempo pasara. Y la razón..., era obvio que no quería recordarla ni mucho menos enfrentarla.

Sí, era maduro y quizá hasta práctico y seguro de sí mismo¿y qué? Eso no le absolvía de la realidad: Era hombre, uno de dieciocho años que de un momento a otro se veía enfrascado en una lucha interna donde siempre terminaba perdiendo la razón.

- Por lo menos no termino perdiendo la cordura cuando está tan cerca de mí - se dijo, sumiéndose un poco más en la burbujeante y cálida agua.

Pero la dura realidad seguía ahí, golpeando incesantemente en un rincón de su mente que no quería explorar. Esa realidad que asumía una voz espectral y pérfidamente reconfortante que le gritaba lo que no se atrevía a admitir.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo Sarah se había distanciado mucho de la idealizada chica que lo hacía perder la razón y, luego de casi ocho meses en una relación que no parecía avanzar, comenzó a descubrir sentimientos inexplorados... emociones intensas especialmente dirigidas a uno de sus "hermanos". Uno de los hijos de Ipswick.

- Maldita sea¡he ahí de nuevo! -exclamó, frustrado.

Salió de la bañera y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Toda la situación era tan ridícula¡Dios sabía que las cosas habían pasado sin su consentimiento!

"Es mentira", susurró una voz socarrona "Sabes que esto ya existía desde antes y que pasaría, era inevitable"

- Cállate - ordenó a la nada, ya con un bóxer puesto.

Se acercó al alféizar de la ventana y sintió el aire frío golpear suavemente su rostro. Oh, claro que lo sabía, y no era orgullo lo que le impedía admitirlo.

- Estúpido Reed, si te dieras cuenta... - murmuró de forma apagada.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - preguntó una voz detrás suyo que le hizo sobresaltarse tremendamente.

Ahí, en su habitación, Reed se encontraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y las pupilas algo dilatadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue la primera pregunta que cruzó su mente de por si turbada por la repentina aparición de el chico rubio.

- Yo pregunté primero - contestó con tono juguetón sentándose en su cama -. ¿De qué debería darme cuenta?

Piensa¡Piensa! Gritaba dentro de sí mismo. Sabía que el inquisitivo muchacho no quedaría conforme hasta no recibir una respuesta cuando menos algo convincente.

- Darte cuenta de que estás abusando. Sabes que no debes usar tu poder tan seguido, te he dicho una y mil veces que la adicción puede llegar de un momento a otro y...

- No quiero otro sermón - fue la respuesta cortante y seca, como lo esperaba -. Sé lo que hago, puedo controlarme.

- El poder es más seductor ahora de lo que era hace un año, Reed. Sabes muy bien lo que te espera si abusas de el.

Y ahí estaba. Ese gesto que lo volvía loco, esa forma tan elegante y un tanto altanera de enarcar las cejas en una falsa apariencia de incredulidad.

- Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde - advirtió el rubio dando por zanjado el tema.

Caleb aparentó serenidad, asintiendo al aviso del rubio. Carraspeó un poco mientras Reed lo miraba sin entender. Caleb entrecerró los ojos con molestia y le señaló la puerta con la mirada.

- No me dirás que ahora te da pena desnudarte ante mis ojos - bromeó -. Ah, Caleb, pero si te conozco más de lo que crees, no por nada somos amigos desde niños.

Y por supuesto Reed dio en el blanco, Caleb sabía que debería tratar de controlar la sangre que rápidamente se arremolinaba en sus mejillas¡pero era imposible! Y el rubio se percató de ello, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

- Muérete, Reed - dijo el mayor en tono de reproche.

Se quitó la toalla de la cintura ante los atónitos ojos del rubio y comenzó a cambiarse, de forma demasiado lenta, o al menos eso le parecía al menor.

- ¿Nos vamos? - inquirió una vez que estuvo listo.

Salió y el rubio le siguió, todavía algo perplejo por la actitud de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo Caleb reaccionaba así a sus bromas?

Bajaron rápidamente hasta la hummer negra que los esperaba en la entrada de la magnífica casa de Caleb. Adentro ya los esperaban los otros dos en los asientos frontales.

- ¿Que los retuvo tanto tiempo? - preguntó Pogue cuando al fin subieron.

- A alguien le gusta arrugarse en la bañera - respondió Reed en son de broma -. ¿Nos vamos? Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo.

El pelilargo asintió y aceleró el motor para alejarse de la casa. Mientras, Caleb se recargaba cómodamente en su asiento tratando de buscar algo de tranquilidad en medio de su confusa mente. Especialmente teniendo a Reed a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

"Deja de pensar en eso" se reprendió mentalmente y cerró los ojos. Justo en ese momento su celular eligió el momento oportuno para sonar. Era Sarah.

Con un gesto autómata presionó el pequeño botón rojo para rechazar la llamada y siguió recostado en su asiento.

- ¿Por qué no le contestaste? - preguntó Reed.

- Estaremos ocupados ¿o no? Puedo llamarle después - aseveró, negándose a abrir los ojos. No quería encontrarse con la mirada de infante del rubio.

- Con que se han enfriado las cosas entre ustedes dos - señaló Pogue.

- ¿A qué se debe¡No me digas! Falta de... sexo - susurró Garwin cerca de su oído.

Caleb abrió los ojos abruptamente y Reed se alejó rápidamente, riendo sin poder contenerse.

- ¡No digas estupideces! - reprochó el pelinegro.

Reed seguía riendo sin parar, poniéndose ya un poco sonrojado de las mejillas por tanto esfuerzo y eso bastó para quitarle la pena y el coraje a Caleb; sencillamente bastaba observar ese rostro eternamente jovial para perderse en él, especialmente en el par de ojos que parecían nunca perder el brillo de curiosidad y desafío.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a recargarse en el asiento, nunca notó la mirada de Pogue que le observaba a través del retrovisor, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que, en tan sólo un segundo, el rubio se había calmado y ahora estaba demasiado callado.

- ¿Es aquí? - preguntó Pogue a un Tyler que se veía más ocupado inmiscuyéndose en el panorama que la ventana de cristal le dejaba conocer.

- Sí, vuelta a la derecha y llegamos - aseguró el ojiazul con una sonrisa amable.

Estacionaron el auto frente a una cerca algo desvencijada que en algún tiempo marcaba una clara línea divisora entre el resto del terreno y donde comenzaba la propiedad perteneciente a alguien más. Nadie, excepto las familias del pacto, sabía realmente a quien pertenecía.

Caleb, por ser el mayor, extrajo la llave de su chaqueta para abrir una reja oculta entre la falsa maleza. Prosiguieron rumbo abajo siguiendo el camino de las escaleras de caracol con velas encendiéndose a su paso.

Tyler convocó el libro desde la estantería para poder seguir con la investigación que los hacía reunirse tres veces por semana últimamente.: Necesitaban saber a que se debía la repentina variación en los campos de la magia.

- No entiendo por que seguimos buscando en el libro - dijo Tyler.

- Puede que ahí encontremos una respuesta - respondió Pogue.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? - Preguntó Reed -. Llevamos más tiempo aquí del que pasamos cuando éramos niños. Además - colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Caleb -, nuestro querido "hermano" sabe el libro de memoria.

- Esto es en serio, Reed -Caleb procuró no inmutarse cuando la mano envuelta en esos guantes desprovistos de cubierta para sus dedos no se desprendía de su hombro -. Puede que sea algo grave.

Reed rodó los ojos, preparándose para otro de los sermones "Haz una broma y te entretendré con una muestra de mi madurez durante media hora".

- ¿Qué tal si en un buen día mientras usamos la magia de modo "inocente" esta aumenta tanto que no podremos controlarla y se llevará nuestra vida por completo? - preguntó suavemente el mayor, mirándolo de una forma que se le hizo demasiado extraña.

El ojiazul no supo exactamente por qué, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de desviar la vista y la posó en el estante de libros antiguos que tanto les habían enseñado.

- Lo sé, lo sé, a todo esto ¿tienes alguna idea de qué demonios es lo que ocurre o a qué se debe? - preguntó, mientras veía los títulos.

Caleb se quedó callado y miró a Pogue y luego a Tyler. El rubio sintió la recién creada tensión en el ambiente y se giró para mirarlos.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirió de nuevo.

Caleb suspiró apesadumbrado y evitó la mirada de Garwin.

- Creo que es a causa de Chase - dijo finalmente

- ¿Chase, el otro hijo de Ipswich que se supone está muerto en lo que era el viejo granero y del cual no hay ni una partícula flotando en este mundo?

- Tú lo has dicho, el que se supone... - complementó Pogue.

- De acuerdo con el libro cuando uno de nosotros muere el poder debe quedar liberado de su cuerpo, cuando menos por un momento.

- Y no fue eso lo que pasó, lo hubiera sentido - complementó Caleb -. Cabe la posibilidad de que no haya terminado con él.

- Eso es imposible, era un junkie de la magia, hubiera regresado a buscarnos para intentar arrebatarnos nuestro poder. Después de todo, ahora todos hemos ascendido... -Reed exponía parte de los argumentos de los que había deseado aferrarse para evitar un par de conclusiones en su mente. Pero además de esa molestia, había algo más que comenzaba a irritarle... una cierta sensación que no podía identificar puesto que no recordaba haberla sentido en mucho tiempo -. ¿Por qué decirnos esto ahora¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando regresaste con tu preciada chica al día siguiente?

- No es para que te pongas así - dijo Tyler intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

- ¿Tú también lo sabías¿Por qué es que nadie me lo dijo? Oh, claro. Por que soy yo ¡Pobre e inmaduro Reed que no puede lidiar con los asuntos importantes! Creo que deberían saber, especialmente tú - dijo mirando a Caleb -, que no soy el bebé al que tienen que proteger.

- No te limitamos de información, era una sospecha que tenía y apenas supe que ellos dos también lo presentían - aclaró Caleb algo sorprendido por la reacción del chico rubio -. Pero si se trata de Chase, debemos hacer algo al respecto para detenerlo.

Fue entonces que Reed identificó la sensación. La había sentido hacía meses en aquel mismo lugar, cuando Caleb dudó de él, cuando le pidió que jurara que él no había hecho uso de más magia. Esa sensación era la decepción.

- Bien, supongamos que Chase es la causa - dijo Pogue -. ¿Que podemos hacer al respecto? No tenemos forma de encontrarlo ni de saber sigue con vida.

- Hay una forma... - aseveró Reed, obteniendo la atención de todos -. Pero primero, debemos atraerlo a nosotros y yo sé cómo.

Caleb lo miró sin entender y de pronto dio en el punto, se dirigió hacia Reed con paso firme y una mirada peligrosa.

- No te voy a permitir hacerlo - advirtió, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa de forma brusca.

El rubio lo retó con la mirada y una sonrisa irónica fue esbozada por sus labios.

- Llegas demasiado tarde, yo ya sabía que Chase no había desaparecido del todo... sólo esperaba que tú te atrevieras a decirlo pronto, pero esperaste demasiado.

Caleb lo miró un tanto sorprendido y mitad dolido, pero eso no hacía menguar su coraje.

- Escúchame bien, Reed, no te voy a permitir arriesgarte de ese modo. Yo soy el mayor, el que tiene más poder y el que te ordena que no cometas imprudencias

Reed apartó de un empujón a Caleb y lo miró con furia.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así¡Primero desconfías de mí a pesar de que nos conocemos desde niños, me dejas a tu noviecita a cargo y ahora vienes a prohibirme que haga lo que podría salvarte el pellejo!

- ¡¿Y tú por qué no entiendes que sólo trato de protegerte?! - gritó el pelinegro, soltando un poco de magia que se acrecentaba conforme su desesperación aumentaba. No podía permitir que Reed cometiera ese autosuicidio, no...

- ¡Nadie te pidió que cuidaras de mí! - replicó el rubio, sintiéndose un tanto amedrentado por la energía que sentía provenir del aura de Caleb.

- ¡Maldición¿Qué no entiendes que lo hago porque te quiero¡No deseo perderte! - soltó el mayor, para asombro de todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

Reed se tensó en medio del desconcierto y Caleb se acercó a su "amigo", con la magia ya bajo control.

- No soportaría perderte¿entiendes? - susurró con voz suave, mirándolo con ternura y con la sinceridad impresa en el rostro sereno.

El rubio alzó un poco la mirada y vio a través de los ojos de Caleb, un brillo tan apagado... se sintió preocupado por aquellas reacciones tan inesperadas del mayor y sin más, se relajó un poco, suspirando.

- No hay otra forma mejor de hacerlo - advirtió con la mirada baja. Si veía una vez más esos ojos de color tan angustiados, correría el riesgo de olvidar su propósito.

- Tal vez la haya - aseguró Tyler, levantando la vista hacia sus hermanos, con un libro abierto entre sus manos -. Creo saber por qué no ha venido por nosotros.

Caleb, Reed y Pogue se acercaron a su hermano y contemplaron la figura que el ojiazul señalaba con la mirada en la página del libro.

- El Caduceo de los Ipswich... - murmuró Caleb ante los sorprendidos ojos de sus otros hermanos.

- Estamos en problemas - apuntó Reed.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Yuki.- Bueno, heme aquí al lado de Snuffle´s chick -para más información, consulten mis autores favoritos-, presentándoles este fic que ambas decidimos escribir.

Snuffle´s chick.- Luego de discutir lo bueno de cierta peli que, en lo personal, no me he podido sacar de la cabeza decidimos poner nuestros brillantes cerebros a trabajar en fict con la pareja más linda que pudimos formar.

Yuki.- Así es, por tanto esperamos que les haya gustado esta primera entrega tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirla.

Snuffle´s chick.- Y seguimos disfrutando.

Yuki.- Eso xD, no olviden dejar reviews - o no habrá entrega -.-, gracias por leernos n-n

Snuffle´s chick.- Y, por cierto¿de dónde viene esa afición de juntar rubios con morenos? xD

Yuki.- Quién sabe, pero es genial xD

S&Y.- ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de The covenant nos pertenecen._

* * *

**Duvet**

Capítulo 2

_**Opuestos**_

* * *

- El Caduceo... - repitió Pogue para sí mismo -. Es una buena suposición pero no hay forma de que lo conociera. Ese es un secreto que casi siempre guardan las mujeres... 

- No forzosamente, hay ocasiones en las que pueden ser los herederos los responsables. Si no me equivoco mi abuelo y la abuela de Tyler fueron los encargados hace tres generaciones.

- Entonces tenía razón, estamos en problemas - Reed entrelazó sus manos como solía hacer cuando estaba concentrado -. Si ese fue otro de los secretos de los que Chase se enteró...

- Lo sabe - sentenció Tyler -, es la única explicación para que no viniera detrás de ninguno de nosotros.

- Pero no puede saber dentro de quien está oculto. Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos - Caleb sentía su cerebro trabajar rápidamente y entonces volvió a sonar su celular.

- ¿Podrías decirle a Sarah que la verás mañana? Esto va a tomarnos toda la noche, si no es que más tiempo - dijo Tyler.

Casi a regañadientes el mayor de los herederos sacó el celular de su bolsillo para contestar a la llamada de su novia.

- ¿Hola?... Sarah, estoy realmente ocupado en este momento, te llamo más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Ok..., si, adiós - dijo para finalizar, guardando el celular -. Listo.

- Bueno, una vez que Romeo despidió a Julieta¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? Dudo que en algún libro esté escrito dónde tiende a ser escondido el Caduceo - señaló Reed.

Tyler sacó unos cuántos libros más de los estantes y Pogue le ayudó.

- Eso es verdad, pero no es sólo eso lo que tenemos qué averiguar - añadió Tyler -. Chase sabe que por más poder que tenga no puede detener el tiempo, lo que sabemos es que el Caduceo guarda dentro de sí magia de tipo desconocido que ha sido dada por los miembros de la familia.

- ¿Quieres decir que no estás muy seguro de que lo que Chase busca es precisamente el poder del Caduceo? - preguntó Caleb.

- Así es - respondió el ojiazul.

Pogue le tendió un par de libros a Reed y este negó, con sonrisa burlona.

- Ni lo sueñen, no pienso ponerme a buscar en libritos cosas que puedo averiguar directamente con mis padres - aseguró, alejándose de los chicos.

- Reed tiene razón - intervino Caleb -, tal vez nuestros padres sepan algo.

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? - inquirió Pogue.

- Que Reed y Tyler vayan a nuestras casas y le pregunten a nuestros padres, mientras tú y yo nos quedamos aquí buscando en los libros.

Reed frunció el ceño y miró alternativamente a Pogue y a Caleb.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo escoges a él para que te acompañe? - preguntó.

Pogue rió y se acercó a su amigo, apretando su hombro.

- Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí a buscar entre los libros y yo iré con Tyler a entrevistar a nuestros padres.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con molestia y se deshizo bruscamente del agarre de su amigo.

- Ni pensarlo, dame las llaves.

Pogue le tendió las llaves y después, Tyler y él desaparecieron de la "fortaleza".

Entonces, Pogue le quitó a Caleb el libro que éste parecía querer devorar o, tal y como lo pensaba, sumergirse en él y desaparecer.

- Bien, dime ¿qué demonios te sucede? - preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Caleb suspiró, sabía que era inútil tratar de cambiar el tema ahora que Pogue lo había abordado.

- No sé como explicarlo - admitió el mayor.

- ¿Es por Sarah?

- Sarah es el menor de mis problemas.

- ¿Entonces? No veo otra razón para que hayas estado tan... bipolar.

Caleb sonrió un poco antes de darle una respuesta. Pogue siempre había sido su "Mejor amigo", por llamarlo así, pero tal vez no estaba listo para decírselo... No ahora.

- Temo por Reed, últimamente se ha estado excediendo. ¿Lo has notado?

- Usa magia casi para tirar de la cadena del sanitario. ¿Ya hablaste con él?

- Lo he intentado, pero sabes como se pone... No le gusta tomar esto en serio y dice que él puede controlarse.

- Es tan o más testarudo que tú, para hacerlo entrar en razón costará ¿qué hay de aplicarle un hechizo? - sugirió nada inocente el pelilargo.

- Muy agresivo - Caleb desvió su vista a otro de los libros que habían sacado de los estantes -. Intentaré hablar con él otra vez y si eso no funciona, tendré que adoptar otro método... De momento debemos concentrarnos en el Caduceo.

- No creas que te vas a librar de esta tan fácil, sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Caleb suspiró mentalmente, mitad aliviado y mitad preocupado. Ya llegaría el momento de decirle la verdad.

Con un sencillo hechizo para iluminar el lugar comenzaron con su búsqueda; leyendo detalladamente todo tipo de información que pudiera ser útil, no encontraron nada... Al parecer la información detallada del antiguo objeto sólo pasaba de generación en generación sin estar documentado

- Deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de traer una máquina de Expreso - comentó Pogue antes de bostezar por tercera vez.

Ya había pasado una hora.

- Esto es inútil - admitió el mayor -, parece que si queremos respuestas tendremos que esperar a que lleguen Reed y Tyler.

- ¿Para qué esperar? - El pelilargo sacó de su bolsillo su celular -. Veamos que es lo que han averiguado.

Marcó el número de Tyler... Nada. Se encogió de hombros y marcó al celular de Reed con el mismo resultado.

- ¿Qué pasa con esos dos? - Inquirió Pogue con el ceño fruncido. Caleb desvió la vista hasta el libro que tenía entre sus manos, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

Mientras tanto, en la ostentosa casa de la familia Sims ubicada a casi un kilómetro de distancia de la de Caleb, ambos chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca, esperando a que la madre de Tyler llegara con el té que les había prometido.

- Ya tardó mucho¿no crees? - señaló el rubio, echando un vistazo al lugar en el que tantas veces había hecho travesuras junto con sus hermanos cuando niños.

- Si, bueno, mamá tiende a no encontrar muy rápido las cosas - se disculpó el ojiazul.

Reed se giró a mirarlo por unos momentos y echó a reír suavemente.

- Todavía me pregunto ¿cómo es que tú y yo nos llevamos tanto? Eres tan opuesto a mí... - aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

Tyler esbozó una cálida sonrisa y negó.

- Sabes que no somos tan diferentes, la prueba está en lo ingenuos que somos por guardar estos sentimientos - dijo, sentándose en el sofá de la estancia que estaba junto a una ventana a la derecha.

- No me lo recuerdes - pidió el otro.

- Hoy estuviste especialmente infantil con Caleb - señaló Tyler.

Reed frunció el ceño y se giró.

- Se lo merecía - dijo.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y reveló la figura de una mujer de largo cabello negro atado delicadamente con una cinta blanca. Lucía un vestido largo azul celeste que le acentuaba perfectamente la figura y portaba un par de zapatillas blancas. Las facciones de la mujer eran dulces y lo suficientemente tiernas para asegurar que era una burla decir que tenía 42 años.

- Perdonen la espera, no encontraba las hojas de té rojo que trajeron desde Inglaterra - se excusó con una sonrisa.

Reed entonces recordó de dónde venía la dulzura que Tyler dejaba fluir, su madre existía casi por completo en su hijo.

- No hay problema, mamá - dijo el menor, ayudándola a colocar la bandeja en la mesa.

- Y bien¿de qué quieren que les hable esta vez? - preguntó la mujer una vez que los tres se sentaron.

Reed desvió la vista a Tyler y este asintió.

- Verás, mamá, nosotros... junto con Caleb y Pogue tenemos la sospecha de que Chase no está del todo muerto.

- Y también creemos que si no ha venido por nosotros, es porque está buscando algo que quizá le interese más - complementó Reed.

- El Caduceo de los Ipswich - susurró la mujer lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos le oyeran.

El semblante de la señora Sims cambió a uno preocupado rápidamente.

- Si es eso lo que está buscando es momento de preocuparse – dijo, pasando a cada uno su taza de la humeante infusión -. El Caduceo nunca ha sido usado por uno de los herederos.

- Pero... yo creía que tú lo habías resguardado - replicó Tyler.

- Hay una enorme diferencia entre resguardarlo y usarlo, querido. Desde que los magos comenzaron a envejecer, seducidos por su propio poder, los guardianes juraron guardar silencio y pasar la información a exclusivamente a los sucesores...

- ¿Usted hizo ese juramento? - preguntó Reed con su atención fija en cada una de las palabras de la madre de Tyler.

- No puedo hablar de ello, Reed. Ni yo ni la otra persona que fungió como guardián junto conmigo, para que puedan tener más información, necesitan buscar a los siguientes guardianes.

Tyler suspiró mientras daba un sorbo a su taza. Mientras Reed pensaba meticulosamente ¿quiénes podían ser -como explicaba el libro- "Dos opuestos unidos por el mismo destino"?

- ¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos? - preguntó el ojiazul tomando suavemente la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

Alice de Sims les miró de forma tierna y se acercó a ambos chicos, abrazándolos.

- Sólo puedo decirles que hay veces en que el destino que los opuestos comparten, es más una metáfora - confesó con voz suave.

Reed comenzó a pensar en la palabra "Destino"¿sería acaso que la señora de Sims quería darles a entender que ese destino era mejor conocido como "sentimientos"?

Después de su visita, ambos iban de regreso a la cueva. Ya no tenía caso preguntarle a otro de los miembros de las familias, quedaba claro que ninguno podría darles más información teniéndola o no.

- ¿Sabes algo, Tyler? - dijo el rubio, mirando atentamente a su amigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que tu madre se puso muy triste luego de hablar del tema - apuntó.

Tyler asintió y suspiró con pesar.

- Detesto que hayan secretos entre las familias - resolvió el rubio, acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontraremos a los guardianes actuales? - preguntó Reed una vez que llegaron a la cueva.

- Aún no, pero deben de ser dos de nosotros cinco... somos los siguientes en la línea heráldica.

- ¿Los siguientes de qué? - preguntó Caleb al salir a su encuentro, mirando con ojo crítico a ambos chicos.

- Bueno, Caleb, creo que los problemas van aumentando - dijo Reed.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Pogue al llegar.

- Dos de los Ipswich actuales seremos o somos ya los siguientes guardianes del Caduceo y eso incluye a Chase - advirtió Tyler.

- Demonios... - murmuró Pogue.

Caleb abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente las cosas se complicaban más...

- Por cierto¿por qué no respondían al teléfono? - inquirió Pogue.

Tyler salió corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado la hummer y tomó los celulares de Reed y él.

- Se nos olvidó llevarlos en nuestros bolsillos – respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Caleb negó suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro y ese sólo acto bastó para que Reed Garwin se diera una patada mental por los pensamientos que acudían rápidamente a su mente, con tan sólo recordar que Caleb tenía a Sara fue suficiente para llevarse a sí mismo a un estado de depresión.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Yuki.- ¡Hola de nuevo a todas!  
SG.- ¡Hola!  
Yuki.- Después de una extenuante semana x.x, henos aquí de nuevo actualizando n.n, pero hay un problema: los reviews... -.-  
SG.- Exacto, xa los q no lo sepan o no lo recuerden, los rr siempre motivan a un escritor, bueno, en esta caso, nos dan ánimos a las 2  
Yuki.- Así es, y con tan poca respuesta... la comprensión se acaba. Gente, son 100 hits de este fic, minimo son 50 personas las k lo han leído¿por qué no dejan review? u.u En la sección en inglés hay muchisima más participación que aquí ¿qué los extranjeros son más solidarios? -.-  
SG.- X algo t dije q había q traducirlo u.u  
Yuki.- Y lo haremos apenas tengamos tiempo u.ú, por ahora sólo le agradezco a mi hermana, Tat-chan por su review y las otras contestaciones a los logueados estarán en el mail n.n  
SG.- X mi parte yo le agradezco a manini y Dolly-chan, mil grax x sus rr aunq no han visto la peli, de paso aviso que, según mis fuentes, estará en las tiendas a principios de febrero x3  
Yuki.- Así, nos despedimos. Manden reviews -.-  
SG.- Besos_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de The Covenant es de nuestra propiedad..._

* * *

**Duvet**

Capítulo 3

**_Invadesueños_**

****

* * *

****

Reed se despidió de sus hermanos con un movimiento de mano cuando lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa y no esperó hasta q se retirara para entrar en la suntuosa mansión.

Luego de darles las noticias a Caleb y Pogue decidieron que no tenían nada que hacer en la cueva por lo que decidieron regresar a sus casas.

El rubio hizo su camino hasta su cuarto en medio de las penumbras. La habitación que solía ocupar cuando era niño estaba en la segunda planta, pero a los 15 años pidió ser trasladado al ático, donde tendría más espacio y estaba cerca del solario de la azotea.

Desde que podía recordar, amaba pasar sus noches admirando las estrellas, esa fue la razón por la que ahora tenía un telescopio profesional que descansaba en el dichoso lugar. Lo ajustó para tener una buena visión del planeta rojo que no parecía más que una estrella madura por su destello carmesí. Mientras la admiraba, se quedó perdido entre sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar de recordar aquella mirada de infinita ternura y sinceridad que había sido dirigida a su persona... Pero, tampoco podía dejar de recordar que Sarah seguía ahí para obstaculizarle el camino.

Se alejó lentamente del telescopio y volvió a su cuarto para cambiarse, necesitaba dormir.

Por otro lado, Caleb se encontraba en el living de la mansión. Su madre había ido a dormirse ya al verlo llegar y darle las buenas noches, ahora él estaba con un vaso de whisky entre las manos, escuchando el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Se sentía intranquilo y sabía que la ansiedad se haría pronto más grande y terminaría por descontrolarse.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo una persona podría calmar ese repentino ataque de intranquilidad y curiosamente esa persona estaba a casi kilómetro y medio de distancia. Se dedicó a pensar entonces en lo sucedido durante la tarde, de cómo se había sentido al verlo marcharse con Tyler. ¿Qué tal si esos dos tenían algo¡Siempre estaban juntos!

No soportó la idea, se levantó bruscamente y dejó el vaso con la bebida sobre una mesa de los pasillos mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Debía dormir o terminaría volviéndose loco si continuaba pensando en cosas vanas, él tenía a Sarah ¿o no? Reed nunca había sido para él, su destino era estar a lado de la mujer que se quedó a su lado a sabiendas de su verdadera naturaleza. Así tenían que ser las cosas. "Olvidas que él tampoco te ha dejado solo", dijo la voz de su mente.

- ¿Y eso qué? Sólo lo ha hecho porque así está estipulado en el pacto.

La tristeza le invadió, tal vez si él muriera, Reed lo superaría rápidamente porque no habría sido Tyler el muerto. Pero de ser al revés... ¡de una forma u otra nunca tenía relevancia en su vida!

Y así, se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña abandonada lejos de los chicos, una persona cubierta con una túnica negra miraba el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse.

- Hermanos míos, hace mucho que no nos vemos... sería justo hacerles una visita, aunque fuera en sueños... especialmente a ti, Caleb...

La misma persona comenzó a caminar fuera de la cabaña para ser iluminado por la luz de la luna. Habían pasado cerca de un año desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo con otro de los hijos de Ipswich y su apariencia lo delataba como un hombre de unos veintitantos... Se le acababa el tiempo.

Se desprendió de la capucha que cubría su rostro y se desvaneció para que en su lugar quedara una neblina nebulosa que comenzó a viajar a través del aire hasta la magnífica residencia de los Danvers. En su habitación, Caleb descansaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados y respiración regular.

Chase se adentró en su mente para encontrarse con un sueño... La piscina de la escuela Spencer en la que él mismo había estudiado para acercarse más a sus hermanos. Ahí estaba Caleb, nadando.

Chase lo esperaba al final del carril y, cuando el pelinegro por fin salió del agua, se sobresaltó.

- Supongo que no me esperabas.

- ¿Chase?

- Exacto, Caleb. Esperaba una bienvenida más acorde con el líder que se supone que eres. Como puedes ver -acercó una de sus manos a su rostro para evidenciar su envejecimiento -, los meses comienzan a hacer estragos.

Con un movimiento de su mano Chase sacó al menor de la piscina y lo dejó suspendido en el aire.

- El pequeño Caleb está muy tenso... ¿será que esta preocupado por su vida? o tal vez... ¿por la de su novia? - decía Chase, sardónico mientras reía burlonamente -. Pero hay algo más ¡Oh mi Dios! Este hermano mío está dando faltas a la fidelidad en su relación con esa rubia hermosa... veamos¿por quién muestras esos ojos tan culpables?

Caleb sintió que algo quería adentrarse en su mente, el dolor era profundo, pero él seguía manteniendo esa barrera fuertemente edificada. No podía permitir que Chase lo viera¡no debía poner en peligro a Reed!

- Con que no me dejas entrar ¿eh? Bueno... eso quiere decir que esa persona es más importante que un simple arranque de hormonas de tu parte... y te hace sentir más culpable el que sea tan cercana ¿no es así? Caleb, hermano mío¿no te había dicho que tu poder me pertenece? Con ello me refiero también a ti.

- ¡Estás enfermo! - gritó Caleb desde las alturas -. Y el día en que te presentes aquí de nuevo, te mataré, puedes estar seguro de ello.

- Ya lo veremos, mientras tanto, creo que puedes lidiar con esto ¿o no? - preguntó, irónico mientras contraía las manos.

La magia hacía que Chase pudiera ser capaz de estrujar cada miembro interno en Caleb y éste trataba de mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, conocía la magia de la que Chase estaba haciendo uso. Si se perdía en la inconsciencia de su sueño, Chase descubriría todo lo que guardaba en su mente. Debía hacer algo, no soportaría por tanto tiempo.

Juntó energía de los pensamientos por proteger a sus seres más queridos y lo logró de pensar que era Chase con el rostro de Tyler.

Una enorme aura de energía le envolvió y la disparó con toda su fuerza hasta Chase, impactándolo de lleno. Entonces, se levantó, bañado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Miró hacia la ventana y observó que todavía era de noche.

Pensando con mayor claridad, se dio cuenta de que Chase sólo había jugado con él y se sintió más furioso.

- Los problemas son más grandes de lo que imaginaba... - se dijo a sí mismo, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control, si Chase había logrado dominar la técnica para adentrarse en el pensamiento de las personas... Reed, Pogue y Tyler corrían peligro.

Se levantó de un brinco y se puso sus tennis y una playera, tomó las llaves de su auto y se marchó de la mansión, con rumbo a la casa de Reed, tenía que llegar pronto.

El rubio en cuestión seguía ignorante a todo lo que había pasado en esos minutos, sin embargo, estaba completamente despierto en su habitación alejado de la cama en la que había intentado descansar por casi media hora sin conseguirlo.

Se acercó a una de las repisas de su habitación y tomó una caja de madera que había sacado del despacho de su padre que contenía los habanos que solía comprar

No acostumbraba fumar, sólo en casos en los que el nerviosismo lo superaba. Acomodó el habano entre sus dedos y lo encendió convocando una pequeña flama, estando en la pequeña terraza de su habitación para no dejar rastro del olor en su cuarto puesto que su madre podía ser tolerante con su pequeña perforación en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y los tatuajes en sus brazos y en el dedo de la mano derecha, pero no si había heredado aquel hábito que tanto le recriminaba a su progenitor.

Dejó que una densa nube de humo escapara con extrema lentitud entre sus labios y se sintió relajarse un poco. Tomó otra bocanada de humo y colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura.

Los recuerdos volvieron a hacer su aparición de un momento a otro. Ahora se centraban en los cuatro en su infancia juntos, siempre fueron como hermanos... pero él siempre sintió una cierta necesidad de competir contra Caleb por ser el mayor y el primero en ascender que algunos confundían con celos... nunca lo fueron, siempre quiso estar a la altura de su hermano mayor, era una imperiosa necesidad de seguir sus pasos que era empujada por un sentimiento dentro de sí que se negaba a compartir.

Con la mano que estaba abrazando su cintura, pasó a masajear su sien esperando que todo pudiera ser más sencillo.

Vio un destello de luz aproximarse que pronto identificó como el auto deportivo de su motivo de insomnio. Intrigado, desplegó un poco de poder para saltar desde la terraza y caer limpiamente frente al auto.

- No puedes tener suficiente de mí¿verdad? - le preguntó con una sonrisa. Vio que el comentario no le afectó en lo más mínimo y la palidez casi espectral del pelinegro -. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Entra al auto, tenemos que ir con los demás... ¿Fumas?

"Demonios" pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que el habano todavía seguía entre sus dedos y se apresuró a arrojarlo hasta el charco de agua más cercano donde se apagó.

- Sólo ocasionalmente ¿Para que quieres a los demás¿No te basta conmigo? - preguntó en un tono sugerente que casi desprendió un escalofrío del mayor.

- Necesito hablar con todos. Estamos en peligro, es Chase.

Reed abrió la boca para exclamar un pequeño "oh" y sin más subió al auto de Caleb.

- Maldita sea¡no contestan! - dijo el rubio en otro intento fallido de marcar al celular de sus amigos para despertarlos -. ¿Qué demonios te hizo para que estemos de pronto los dos tan paranoicos y alarmados?

- Ya sabe cómo adentrarse en los pensamientos - dijo, tratando de ir más rápido sin chocar con un árbol.

- Demonios, debemos de ir por Tyler primero - soltó Reed, bastante ansioso.

- Está más cerca la casa de Pogue y...

- ¡No entiendes¿Quién es el más pequeño de nosotros?

Caleb entonces dejó a un lado los celos y aceleró todavía más, era verdad. Quien más sabía del Caduceo, de sus planes y todo lo demás, era Tyler... al igual que era el más pequeño y el que podría ser fácilmente penetrado.

- Usemos magia - sugirió el rubio, notoriamente preocupado.

Caleb no sabía qué hacer, a esas alturas tal vez Chase ya había llegado a donde Tyler y... antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban frente a la casa del chico. Reed había usado la magia.

Salieron rápidamente del auto y se elevaron hasta llegar a la ventana que estaba en la habitación de Tyler, este parecía removerse mucho en sueños y sin que lo pensaran dos veces, rompieron el cristal y se adentraron.

El ojiazul respiraba agitadamente y estrujaba las sábanas entre sus manos, Reed trataba de despertarlo pero era inútil.

- ¡Haz algo! - le gritó a Caleb, histérico.

- ¡No puedo hacer nada!

- Vamos, Tyler, dale su merecido a ese mal nacido - rogaba el rubio, con la mano del pelinegro entre las suyas -. ¡Maldición, Tyler¡Te golpearé si te dejas vencer!

Entonces, de los ojos del menor comenzaron a salir lágrimas y sus convulsiones aumentaban.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Ese bastardo le está haciendo demasiado daño! - gritó, desesperándose todavía más.

Caleb era consciente del dolor de Reed y la respuesta llegó a su mente. Se acercó a la cabeza de Tyler y comenzó a recitar un conjuro. Reed lo miraba, estupefacto y en sólo un instante, Caleb desapareció.

- ¡Déjalo! - le gritó a Chase, que mantenía abajo de sí a Tyler en el piso de la biblioteca.

- Miren nada más, Caleb decidió introducirse en sueños ajenos - murmuró con sorna el mayor.

- ¡Caleb! - gritó el menor.

- No esperaba semejante despliegue de poder - admitió Collins -. Veo que de verdad hay lealtad entre ustedes. Entonces... ¿Por que no aprovecharla? - su mano se posó justamente sobre el ojiazul y este comenzó a gritar en agonía -. De ti depende cuanto sufrirá, Caleb, sólo dime lo que necesito saber.

Los gritos de Tyler perforaban sus oídos y si no hacía algo pronto, Tyler se rendiría. Convocó una esfera de poder entre sus manos y la lanzó hacia Chase que no pudo desviarla y lo impactó de lleno en el pecho, lanzándolo contra la imaginaria repisa de libros.

- Esto no ha terminado, niño dorado - exclamó el mayor de los herederos -. No siempre podrás protegerlos.

- No te atrevas a acercárteles, esto es entre tú y yo.

Con mirada desafiante Chase alzó su mano y lanzó otra esfera de poder que iba dirigida al dueño de la mente en la que se encontraban. Caleb no pensó mucho y se interpuso en el camino mientras la sonrisa de satisfacción inundaba el rostro del mayor.

- Considéralo un regalo de tu mejor enemigo.

Se evaporó en una amorfa masa de humo que también desapareció mientras Caleb se analizaba. Por encima del golpe de energía no creía estar del todo herido. Luego se acercó cuidadosamente al ojiazul.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó. El ojiazul soltó una risa suave.

- Creo que conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El sueño se desvaneció y Caleb fue expulsado de la mente de su hermano. Regresó a la habitación. Ahí Reed seguía tomando la mano del menor mientras éste despertaba y Caleb casi se arrepintió de haberlo salvado. También estaba la madre de Tyler que había sido despertada por el alboroto.

Todos miraron a Caleb en espera de una respuesta. Éste se puso de pie y se limpió el hilo de sangre que recorría su mentón.

- Buenas noches - saludó a la madre de Tyler.

La señora abrió los ojos, sorprendida y se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Caleb? - preguntó la señora, rogándole con la mirada que explicara lo contrario de lo que su mente imaginaba que había hecho -. ¡Te pudo haber costado la vida!

Caleb bajó la mirada y se esforzó por sonreír.

- Pero no pasó nada, además, si no lo hacía, Tyler pudo haber muerto - susurró, sereno.

- ¡Había otra forma¡No tenías que adentrarte de esa manera a la mente de Tyler! - reprochó Alice.

Reed y Tyler se sintieron fuera de lugar, no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido.

- Perdonen la interrupción, pero ¿alguien podría explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó el rubio.

La señora hizo que Caleb se sentara en la cama y suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

- Pasó que Caleb usó un hechizo para entrar a la mente de Tyler de forma corpórea al contrario de Chase. Ese hechizo se lleva demasiada energía, Caleb pudo haberse desmayado en el proceso y dejar su cuerpo divagando en un espacio desconocido, o lo que es peor, si Chase hubiera averiguado que no era sólo la mente de Caleb la que estaba dentro, pudo haberle matado.

Reed miró a Caleb y vio la mirada baja que éste tenía, eso le indicaba que lo dicho por la madre de Tyler era cierto.

- Pero afortunadamente, nada de eso pasó. Iré a prepararle algo a Caleb para que recupere fuerzas - indicó, saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

El rubio entonces caminó con paso firme hasta Caleb, que se puso de pie. Teniéndolo de frente, le soltó un puñetazo.

- ¿Qué pretendías exponiéndote de ese modo? - reprochó, furioso - ¿No te parecía suficiente más otra vida?

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú me dijiste que hiciera algo - murmuró Caleb en respuesta.

- ¡Idiota! - gritó el rubio, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Caleb volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la cama, mientras se masajeaba el pómulo golpeado.

- Gracias - dijo Tyler, yendo a su lado -. Discúlpalo, en verdad te quiere y aunque no lo demuestre, debió haber estado con el corazón a punto de salírsele...

Caleb sonrió y miró con ternura a Tyler. No culpaba a Reed si sentía algo más por ese chico, era imposible mirarlo con odio al fin y al cabo.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si lo deseas, ese golpe en verdad debió doler y no estás en condiciones de regenerarte - dijo su amigo.

- Sí, gracias, pero antes debemos hablar. ¿Qué pasó con Chase en tu sueño?

Tyler apartó la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Queda algo más que decir? Teníamos razón sabe lo del caduceo... Por suerte llegaron antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

- Supongo que te interrogó sobre su localización.

- Así es... No le dije nada. Fue entonces que me arrojó al suelo y tú llegaste.

- Debemos darnos prisa. Ahora más que nunca es importante mejorar nuestras habilidades sin excedernos para usar nuestro poder - Sin ser conciente de ello Caleb comenzó a masajear su costado izquierdo, ahí donde el último hechizo había impactado.

- ¿Te duele demasiado? -preguntó con preocupación el menor

- No es nada.

- Déjame verlo.

Caleb levantó un poco la playera holgada que se había puesto antes de salir de su casa para revelar la piel de su costado. No había nada, ni siquiera un moretón que evidenciara el impacto de poder.

- Esto no tiene sentido - susurró Caleb.

- A menos que...

- Chase haya aprendido cómo lanzar hechizos para golpear de forma interna.

Ambos se miraron, conscientes de lo que eso significaba.

- Más problemas - murmuró Caleb.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

****

_Yuki.- Uhm, hola de nuevo xD, esta vez mi compañera no está por aquí o.ó y no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde se encuentre xD, pero ella quería que subiera el capi hoy así que aquí estoy, sola u.u. Le agradezco sus reviews a Mey, a Valdemar y a Serenita, les responderemos el review apenas podamos n.n y creo que no se me olvida nada... ¡ah, sí! _

_¡Dejen review! 3_

_Buen fin de semana hablando en nombre de mi compañera xD_

_Besos._

****


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de The covenant nos pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Lamento**

* * *

Chase comenzó a destruir con sus manos y la magia todo a su alrededor. Estaba realmente furioso y nada podía calmarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó para luego sentarse en un sofá viejo.

Miró sus manos y observó las consecuencias de la magia empleada momentos atrás.

- Esto es sólo el principio. Poco a poco haré que no les quepa duda alguna de que todo arderá, que sus gritos serán elevados al cielo y que los sueños de todos serían destruidos y convertidos en cenizas con forma de lágrimas, seré el dueño absoluto del mundo, inmortal e invencible - se dijo, con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo maníaco.

Sarah se despertó de golpe, había tenido la misma pesadilla que acudía a su sueño cada día sin cesar.

Tenía que ir a lado de Caleb, sentía que debía estar ahí y apoyarlo, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué forma. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y despertó a Kate.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ésta, todavía somnolienta.

- Me voy a ver a Caleb¿vienes?

- Espera, Sarah, es jueves... no puedes faltar así a la escuela, te expulsarán.

- ¡No me importa! - gritó, sorprendiendo a su amiga -. Perdona, es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento...

- Te entiendo, Sarah, pero no debes actuar de forma imprudente, espera hasta mañana...

Sarah dejó caer algunas lágrimas y asintió, tal vez Kate tenía razón.

- Vuelve a la cama - le dijo su amiga, con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se volvió a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Pensó en Caleb y, así, se quedó dormida con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Caleb despertó en la casa de Tyler. Luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior no quiso hacer el viaje de regreso solo a su casa ya que Reed en medio de su enojo le pidió la hummer prestada al menor de ellos para regresar; sin embargo, seguía preocupado, Chase se había vuelto extremadamente poderoso y le había lanzado un hechizo interno que desconocía. "Considéralo un regalo de tu mejor enemigo", había dicho el mayor.

Suspiró y le pidió alguna ropa prestada a Tyler para llegar hasta la escuela antes de que se hiciera tarde.

Con un poco de dificultad se acomodó unos pantalones de vestir negros que le quedaban extremadamente ajustados y una camisa verde que no le quedaba mucho mejor. Se analizó en el espejo y notó, para su sorpresa, que no se veía nada mal, incluso usando los tennis de la noche anterior su reflejo le sonrió y se puso encima una chamarra en un color verde petróleo.

La universidad de Ipswich era una escuela de renombre, especialmente por la alta suma que los alumnos debían pagar para tener una educación excelente. Los cuatro hechiceros habían decidido continuar ahí sus estudios luego de terminar en Spencer, aunque lo hicieran en distintas carreras, las familias debían procurar mantenerse unidas.

Estacionó el auto y tomó la mochila que siempre dejaba en la cajuela junto con un plano que convocó para su tarea del día anterior que, evidentemente, no había tenido tiempo para hacer.

Llegó a su salón y comenzó la clase de Sistemas estructurales.

Estaba casi a la mitad de la case cuando un toque en la puerta interrumpió al profesor. Éste abrió la puerta y tuvo una pequeña discusión con la persona que estaba ahí antes de decir.

- Señor Danvers, lo buscan en la oficina del director. - Caleb se extrañó y tomó sus cosas para salir del salón, sólo entonces vio a Pogue en la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó cuando la puerta del salón se cerró.

- De acuerdo con Reed algo pasó y muy importante ayer ¿Por que no me avisaste?

- Reed intentó llamarte y no contestaste - respondió con sencillez -. ¿Qué quiere el director?

- El director no quiere nada, yo quería hablar contigo y te saqué de clase para hacerlo.

- Hablaremos cuando salgamos ¿Bien? Yo te llamo en cuanto...

- Hablaremos ahora - Pogue empujó a su amigo a un salón vacío -. Reed sigue enfadado por lo de ayer

- Es un exagerado. No fue nada de que preocuparse.

- ¡Te adentraste de forma física en la mente de Tyler! Vas a perdonarme, pero yo lo veo como algo digno de preocuparse.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ahora eres tú el que actúa como un completo bipolar.

Pogue pateó una de las bancas del salón con increíble fuerza, luego dirigió una mirada triste a Caleb.

- Kate y yo terminamos.

- ¿Por qué? - fue lo único que Caleb atinó a preguntar.

- De hecho, yo la terminé - confesó Pogue, sentándose en una de las sillas del aula.

Caleb abrió los ojos, sorprendido y se sentó a lado de su amigo.

- Discutimos hoy por la mañana y no sé, amigo, desde hace tiempo que esa actitud que mantiene me ha molestado sin más.

- Pero ¿estás seguro? Es decir, han mantenido una relación sana por mucho tiempo y esto quizá puedan superarlo si hablasen...

- No, Caleb - interrumpió el pelilargo -, no hay más qué hablar porque encima de todo, los sentimientos que creía tener hacia ella, en realidad son por alguien más.

- ¿La conozco? - preguntó Caleb con una sonrisa, intentando romper el momento tenso.

Pero Pogue estuvo muy lejos de reaccionar mejor.

- Caleb, me estoy volviendo loco, todo esto es una mierda y... no sé qué pensar.

El pelinegro no sabía qué decir, no le gustaba ver a su amigo de esa forma tan... ¿devastada? tal vez un tanto angustiada... pero antes de que pudiera decir más, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de Reed.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

- Estaba explicándole a Pogue lo sucedido de ayer - respondió Caleb.

Reed echó un vistazo al aula y notó el desorden de las bancas, devolvió a Caleb una mirada de "No me digas" y, después, se acercó a ambos.

- Dime que le has dicho que es un estúpido - le dijo a Pogue.

Éste sonrió y negó lentamente.

- Es tan tonto como tú de berrinchudo - contestó.

Caleb y Pogue rieron de buena gana, Reed empujó a Pogue y luego se giró a ver a Caleb, furioso.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes¡No es gracioso! - dijo, empujando de nuevo a Pogue que no paraba de reír.

Éste, le dio una palmada en el costado herido a Caleb que hizo una mueca de dolor, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Reed.

- No es nada, sólo estoy un poco resentido por la pelea con Chase ayer - reveló.

Reed enarcó una ceja y se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, quitándole la chamarra y abriendo a toda prisa los botones, entonces vio su piel desnuda y sin ninguna marca.

- No tienes nada... - susurró.

- Eso es por que no es nada - dijo intentando separar las manos de Reed de la sensible piel de su estómago pero Reed se adelantó y hundió su dedo índice contra la piel, en esta ocasión Caleb estuvo muy cerca de gritar-. ¿Que demonios te pasa?

- Te lanzó un hechizo de impacto interno - apuntó el pelilargo -. ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - preguntó Reed con semblante preocupado y furioso.

- Porque los hechizos de impacto interno actúan luego de las siguientes dos horas y no pasó nada, debió ser sólo energía...

- Claro, el sujeto que te quería muerto hace meses ahora te lanza energía interna únicamente para demostrarte su poder...

- Y me llamas estúpido a mí - añadió Garwin mordazmente.

- Pudo haber desarrollado un nuevo hechizo - supuso Pogue -, o tal vez...

- Los dos deberían calmarse, si de alguien deben preocuparse es de Tyler que no pudo levantarse de su cama esta mañana.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? - preguntó Pogue con un extraño tono de voz.

- Porque me quedé a dormir ahí.

Ante esa declaración Pogue esbozó una sonrisa aliviada

- Ya decía yo que esos pantalones marcaban de más tu trasero.

Los ojos de Reed se tornaron negros mientras un poco de energía involuntaria escapaba de su cuerpo y empujaba a Pogue.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? - Reed se giró para mirar a Caleb -. Me voy, los dejaré solos para que terminen con lo que empezaron.

Esto último lo dijo en un absoluto tono de reproche.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó Caleb mirando la dirección que había tomado su amigo rubio.

Pogue solamente se rió de buena gana, parecía que él no era el único con problemas emocionales.

Reed estaba tan furioso que no se molestó en entrar a su clase de Introducción al estudio del lenguaje I, su humor no mejoró cuando chocó contra Sarah en el pasillo.

- Lo siento, Reed.

- No te preocupes - le contestó el rubio tratando de calmarse; después de todo, Sarah no tenía la culpa... del todo.

- ¿Has visto a Caleb?

El chico esbozó otra de sus sonrisas traviesas.

- Acabo de platicar con él, está en aquel salón... por cierto ¿qué rayos haces aquí? - preguntó al ser consciente de que Sarah debía estar a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Eh? Ah... es que mis clases se suspendieron hoy y vine a ver a Caleb - dijo la chica -. Bueno¡nos vemos luego!

Y sin más, se alejó corriendo en la dirección que Reed le había señalado.

Este se sintió todavía más furioso, sólo esperaba que Sarah se encontrara con una imagen nada agradable de su novio siendo "examinado" por su mejor amigo.

- Maldita sea, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo por estupideces - se dijo, yendo hasta los jardines de la universidad.

Sentado cerca del mini lago del jardín, comenzó a repasar lo acontecido: Chase se volvía más y más poderoso, había atacado ya a dos de sus "hermanos" y estuvo muy cerca de matar a Caleb. Pogue y Caleb definitivamente se traían algo y... ¿qué demonios¡Eso no venía al caso!

- Agh - masculló, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

No podía ser cierto que estuviera sufriendo de celos, pero el sólo hecho de imaginar a Caleb con su noviecita... definitivamente no ayudaba a que pensara lo contrario.

- Creo que mejor me voy a ver a Tyler - resolvió, poniéndose de pie.

Se concentró para usar la magia y llegar a casa de Tyler mediante una aparición. Al cabo de un minuto, estaba ahí, en medio de la alcoba de su amigo mientras éste se reincorporaba completamente pálido de la impresión.

- ¿Te asusté? - preguntó de forma traviesa.

- ¿No deberías estar en clases? - preguntó el ojiazul, quisquilloso.

- No parecía ser interesante - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tyler lo evaluó rápidamente y sonrió.

- Ahora ¿por qué te peleaste con Caleb?

- Mi humor no cambia simplemente por él - recalcó el rubio.

- Sí, bueno, pero en esta ocasión es así. ¿Qué te hizo?

- Nada, no pasó nada, pero sigo enojado por lo de ayer. Es decir, te salvó y todo...

- Pero pudo morir - completó el ojiazul.

Reed asintió y se recostó a lado suyo.

- Además Sarah llegó a visitarlo, creo que no tendrá mucho tiempo para nosotros por este fin de semana - declaró.

Tyler negó suavemente y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué usaste tanta magia para venir aquí? Pudiste haber tomado el bus... - reprochó.

- Necesitaba irme de ahí, un bono extra fue tu cara de susto.

- Pero Reed, estás abusando demasiado.

- ¡No tú, Tyler! Tengo a Caleb encima todo el día diciéndome lo mismo.

Tyler lo tomó del brazo antes de que éste se pusiera de pie.

- Sólo ten en cuenta que para nuestro enfrentamiento con Chase, vamos a ocupar demasiada magia, temo que nos veremos diez años mayores de lo que somos... y en tu caso podrían ser hasta quince, al menos piensa en tu ego y vanidad - aconsejó el ojiazul.

Reed asintió y salió de la habitación de su amigo por la puerta.

En medio de su salida por la puerta principal, se encontró con la señora Sims llegando en su auto.

- Reed, querido¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó con tono amable.

- Vine a ver cómo se encontraba Tyler, Alice - respondió.

La guapa mujer sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? - inquirió.

- Sí, bueno, tengo un par de horas libres.

- En ese caso¿te gustaría quedarte a tomar el té?

Reed se sintió incapaz de decir que no y aceptó el ofrecimiento de la señora, perdiendo con ello la materia de Literatura inglesa.

Sarah entró en un saló desocupado para encontrarse a Caleb cerrando los botones de su camisa, un desorden de bancas y a Pogue extendiéndole una chaqueta.

- Pogue, me alegro de verte.

- Dudo que Kate diga lo mismo.

Caleb sonrió un poco y se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien, ya que tres son multitud, creo que tengo una clase en la que debería de estar - Pogue salió del salón y de despidió de la chica rubia diciendo: - De seguro tienen cosas de que hablar.

En cuanto al puerta se cerró Sarah se lanzó para besar a su novio en cual le respondió con un poco de frialdad.

- Te he extrañado - dijo ella con una sonrisa indulgente -. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto mis llamadas?

- Los chicos y yo hemos estado teniendo problemas... A todo eso ¿Que rayos haces aquí? - preguntó repitiendo la pregunta que Reed le había hecho hacía unos minutos.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? - inquirió ella con desconcierto.

- Claro que me alegro, linda. Pero no deberías faltar a la escuela, ya sabes lo estrictos que son con las becas y...

- Eso no me importa, me importas tú - Sarah lo abrazó y eso sólo lo hizo sentirse culpable ¿Cómo explicarle?...

- ¿Vas a quedarte el fin de semana? Podemos vernos en la noche.

- Suena bien para mí.

- Pasaré a por ti. Siéntete libre de quedarte en mi casa

- ¿No le molestará a tu mamá? - Caleb ahogó una risa e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

- ¿Bromeas? Te adora.

- No pienso que me ador mucho luego de que sepa que "pervertí" a su pequeño - dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

- No creo que ese sea un problema para ella - Caleb le dio un suave beso en los labios -. Te veo en mi casa, debo regresar a clases.

Sarah se dirigió a su auto mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su relación luego de que ella se fue a la universidad. Antes, su novio se hubiera ofrecido gustoso a llevarla hasta su casa y pasar el resto del día con ella sin importar sus compromisos o clases. Una vez adentro del auto dejó que una lágrima se escapara por su mejilla aunque se apresuró a secarla.

Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la casa de Caleb.

Las siguientes dos clases pasaron demasiado rápido para la percepción del pelinegro. Estaba por llamar a Pogue para hablar con él cuando su celular sonó: Era Sarah de nuevo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó dulcemente al contestar, pero no fue la voz de la chica la que contestó.

- Tu novia te envía saludos y cree que sería conveniente que vinieras a rescatarla una vez más.

Era Chase.

- Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Se acaba el tiempo, Caleb.

Y colgó.

Entonces, Caleb no dudó ni un momento en salir corriendo rumbo a su auto y se marchó rumbo a ese terreno donde antes había un granero.

No pensaba en nada más que en llegar y salvar a Sarah.

Mientras tanto, en la zona mencionada, Chase mantenía sujeta a Sarah con una mordaza y unas cuerdas hechas a base de ramas de árboles que laceraban la piel de la chica.

- No sigas esforzándote por quitártelas, sólo le harás más daño a esa piel que ya no basta para satisfacer a Caleb - dijo con una sórdida sonrisa.

La chica trataba de hablar pero la mordaza hacía imposible su esfuerzo.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? Bien... - cedió el hechicero.

Sarah entonces le miró con ira.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, con voz autoritaria.

- Debo admitir que tienes muchas agallas y que eres bonita, pero, como te dije antes, eso no te bastó para retener a Caleb a tu lado - declaró Chase -. ¿Sabías que el noble caballero ha estado cometiendo faltas al amor que decía tenerte?

- ¡Explícate! - exigió saber la chica.

- Querida, nuestro orgulloso y gentil salvador te ha traicionado - murmuró, acercándose a la chica -. No sé quién es la persona a la que considera más hermosa que tú, pero podría concederte el honor de estar conmigo si lo deseas.

Sarah esbozó una sonrisa de ironía y lo miró, desafiante.

- No me importa si él ya no me ama como antes, yo jamás atentaría contra él y deberías saber que no importa lo que hagas, porque él siempre te vencerá. Tú eres un perdedor y él tiene a Zeus en los ojos - aseveró la rubia.

Chase apretó la mandíbula, con el coraje presente en los ojos y tomó bruscamente a la chica por el rostro.

- Con que te las das de poeta en momentos previos al inicio de tu agonía por un amor que no te es correspondido...

Dicho esto, se alejó un poco de la chica y justo en el momento en que comenzaría a torturarla, el sonido del auto de Caleb anunciaba su llegada.

- Bueno, el caballero andante ha llegado para rescatarte... aunque esta vez, no tendré compasión...

Caleb entró corriendo a las ruinas del viejo granero y se encontró con Sarah atada en una esquina del lugar y Chase estaba justo frente a ella.

- No te atrevas a lastimarla - advirtió el moreno con los ojos completamente negros, listo para liberar su poder.

- Sabía que podía confiar en tu complejo de héroe. Incluso cuando nuestra dama en apuros ya no es tu objeto de deseo...

- ¡Cállate! - exigió, convocando energía en forma de una esfera

- Mal, muy mal - Chase elevó su mano en dirección a Sarah -. Yo me desharía de eso si no quieres escuchar los gritos de tu chica - al menor le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que de ser necesario el otro mataría a Sarah por lo que reabsorbió la energía -. Bien, ahora que estás aquí, Caleb ¿Por qué no hablamos un momento? Seguramente Sarah querrá escuchar en los pantalones de quién te has estado metiendo.

- Eres un imbécil - soltó Caleb y segundos más tarde Sarah gritaba con fuerza ante la tortura de Chase -. ¡Déjala!

- Cuida tu léxico si no quieres que sufra más - demandó con mirada amenazante -. ¿Por qué no lo dices, Caleb? Yo también estaría más que contento de saber quién ocupa su lugar.

- No te diré nada.

- Es una lástima - el chico castaño volvió a lanzar un hechizo sobre la rubia que procuró contenerse para no gritar -. Debe ser alguien extremadamente especial para que te arriesgues a que ella sufra ¿Quién es, Caleb¿Quién se ha convertido en tu nueva fantasía? Sarah merece saberlo.

- Lo que tú quieres es el Caduceo y ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Cierto - dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha -. Pero pienso hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir respuestas a mis interrogantes y tú no cederás bajo tortura, pero sí que lo harás si es ella la que sufre - un despliegue todavía más fuerte hizo gritar a Sarah tan fuerte que Caleb no pudo soportarlo.

Enfocó su energía sin necesidad de sus manos y la lanzó contra Chase, el cual, replegó una gran cantidad de energía y la lanzó de nueva cuenta, para neutralizar el poder de Caleb.

- Con que quieres jugar sucio, bien, te concederé el deseo entonces - murmuró.

Chase elaboró varias esferas de poder que flotaban alrededor de sí.

- Empecemos a jugar - dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Caleb se preparó para esquivar los ataques y reunir la suficiente energía para darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte a Chase para aturdirlo y poder escapar con Sarah.

El mayor comenzó a lanzarle cada una de las esferas de energía y cada vez le costaba más esquivarlas.

- Tu condición física es buena, pero eso no bastará para esquivarme ¡usa tu magia! - demandó Collins.

Finalmente, el poder de Chase logró golpear el brazo izquierdo de Caleb, hiriéndolo en demasía.

- ¡Caleb! - gritó Sarah, aterrorizada.

- Tranquila, cariño, este noble es lo bastante fuerte para soportar unos cuantos golpes¿verdad, Caleb?

Chase llamó pedazos de madera lo suficientemente afilados para traspasar el cuerpo de Caleb y, esta vez, tuvo que usar magia para apenas esquivarlas.

- ¿Por qué no me atacas, niño bonito¿Temes acaso envejecer pronto? - se burló el mayor.

Caleb sonrió.

- No soy tan dependiente de la magia como tú - contraatacó.

Chase entonces se lanzó de lleno contra el otro, lanzándole ases de luz que rozaron el rostro y brazos de Caleb, flagelando la piel.

Caleb aprovechó un descuido de Chase y lanzó la energía que había estado guardando, pero éste se dio cuenta a tiempo y logró esquivarla por poco. El pelinegro continuó atacándolo sin cesar y entonces el mayor se vio forzado a usar a Sarah, lastimándola con un hechizo ocasionando que ésta gritase fuertemente, llamando la atención de Caleb.

Aprovechó el momento para golpearlo en la cara y luego en el costado herido.

- Bueno, hermanito, esto se acaba aquí - dijo, reuniendo la suficiente energía para terminar con Caleb.

En un instante, Caleb vio la magia oscura siéndole dirigida de lleno y alcanzó a oír como Sarah gritaba su nombre, pasó un segundo y la energía le derribó a él y a alguien más.

- ¡¡SARAH!! - gritó una vez que logró ver algo a través de la nube de polvo formada.

Sarah estaba tendida en el suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó con dolor, tomándola entre sus brazos.

- Esta no se queda así - dijo Chase, desapareciendo de pronto.

Sarah se removió un poco, haciendo muecas de dolor, mientras trataba de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Caleb.

- Sarah, perdóname - rogó el joven, con lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos.

Sarah sonrió con benevolencia y negó.

- No tienes nada de qué disculparte, fui feliz contigo y no me arrepiento de nada - susurró débilmente -. Yo... ya sabía que tu corazón nunca fue mío, pero estoy contenta de ser parte de él.

Caleb la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, la impotencia le golpeaba de forma cruel al igual que el dolor¿acaso no podía hacer nada por ella?

- Nunca te des por vencido, Caleb, eres alguien sumamente especial... cumple cada meta y jamás dejes de sonreír, por favor - pidió la chica, tomándolo de la mano mientras comenzaba a sentir el frío entumeciéndole más y más.

- No, Sarah, espera, puedo salvarte¡no te vayas! - rogaba ya con las lágrimas saliendo libremente de sus ojos.

Sarah dejó escapar una tenue risa y con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban, le acarició el rostro.

- Ámalo como si no hubiera mañana y protégelo, además yo siempre estaré contigo y nunca te olvidaré - dijo finalmente, dejando salir el último hálito de vida.

- ¡SARAH! - gritó dolorosamente, apretando entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

A algunos kilómetros de distancia Reed dejó caer la tercera taza de té de la que había estado bebiendo. Sintió fuertemente el uso de magia.

- ¡REED! - se escuchó el grito de Tyler desde su habitación. Él y Alice se apresuraron para llegar a su cuarto donde Sims hacía el intento de ponerse de pie.

- Quédate quieto - demandó el rubio lanzándolo contra su cama -. ¿Lo sentiste?

- Claro que lo sentí.

El celular de Reed comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla del aparato y se encontró con el nombre de Pogue.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - demandaba saber la voz de su amigo pelilargo -. ¿Quieres terminar anciano a tu edad?

- No fui yo, idiota... lo siento, Alice

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En casa de Tyler...

- Caleb - dijeron al unísono.

- Trata de llamarlo, si no me equivoco el despliegue de poder vino del antiguo granero.

- Te veré allá - Reed colgó y comenzó a llamar al celular de Caleb, no contestaba -. Tengo que irme.

Antes de que Tyler objetara por su uso de la magia, Reed ya estaba en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el granero.

Frente a él estaba Caleb de rodillas aferrándose algo... o más bien a alguien.

- ¿Caleb? - no le respondió mientras soltaba sollozos descontrolados.

El rubio se acercó para ver el cuerpo de Sarah sin vida entre los brazos de su amigo y sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver a su "líder" tan deshecho.

- No debí permitir que esto le pasara - dijo el mayor -. Si le hubiera regresado las llamadas ella no hubiera estado aquí.

Reed sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Caleb en señal de apoyo. Y lo dejó llorar, lo dejó desahogarse todo lo que quiso hasta que el ruido de una motocicleta interrumpió el silencio trágico del lugar.

Pogue había llegado.

- Caleb... ¿Que pasó? - preguntó ante la escena ante sus ojos mientras le dedicaba una mirada interrogante a Reed.

- Fue Chase - aclaró el rubio.

- Ese mal nacido...

- Voy a matarlo. Lo encontraré y lo mataré así sea lo ultimo que haga - aseguró el mayor, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Sarah.

- Y nosotros te ayudaremos - agregó el rubio.

- No, ya una vida ha sido dada... ¡no quiero que más mueran por mi culpa! - gritó, levantándose con el cuerpo de Sarah en brazos.

- ¡No puedes tú solo! Déjanos ayudarte - pidió el rubio.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Ustedes no podrían durar ni diez minutos contra ese bastardo, únicamente me estorbarían... a partir de ahora, escúchenme bien, no quiero que se metan. Sólo me causarían problemas si lo hacen, dedíquense a cuidar de ustedes mismos - advirtió, marchándose de ahí con el uso de la magia.

Reed sintió que algo se clavaba dentro de su pecho, sabía que Caleb no hablaba por sí mismo, que era el dolor lo que apañaba sus palabras, pero eso no evitaba que doliera tanto.

- ¡Es un idiota! - gritó, desapareciendo también del lugar, usando la magia.

Pogue se quedó solo, en medio del desastre, pensando

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - se preguntó, subiendo a su motocicleta.

Lo único que le quedaba claro era que al menos uno de los cuatro debía mantener la cordura.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

****

_Yuki.- Wi, actualizando de nuevo_

_SG.- Luego de q la ultima semana en la que me iba a desangrar al ritmo de Song To Say Goodbye Por fin traemos una nueva entrega X3_

_Yuki.- Seh, xD y que definitivamente las cosas se van poniendo mejor para nuestros lindos hechiceros xD_

_SG.- Exacto X3 Ahora bien, las anti Sarah deben estar felices x q al fin la sacamos del camino XD_

_Yuki.- Y la verdad yo opino que así estuvo perfecto, Sarah nos caía demasiado bien y no podíamos meterla como una zorrita que separe a nuestros niños u.u_

_SG.- Cierto, así quedó como la heroina trágica y nadie puede quejarse._

_Yuki.- Como sea, Sarah no era desde un principio el principal problema..., pero lo demás comenzarán a verlo realmente en la próxima entrega n.n_

_SG.- Siiii XD Mientras disfruten de esta entrega que tanto nos gustó escribir._

_Yuki.- Así es, esperemos vernos pronto nn y ya saben que de ustedes depende -o-_

_SG.- RR, es nuestra unica paga._

_Yuki.- Justamente, hasta entonces, cuídense y buen fin de semana!!!!_

_SG.- Bye!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de The Covenant nos pertenece._

Capítulo 5

**Dies Irae**

La música fúnebre que se extendía por el recinto era un tanto opacada por los sollozos de dolor que una mujer rubia dejaba salir.

Ella estaba aferrada al ataúd, llamando a su hija una y otra vez; esperaba de forma desesperada despertar y encontrarla al pie de la cama, saber que no estaba muerta y que seguiría ahí, iluminándole la vida con su sonrisa.

Pero no sucedería.

Caleb se encontraba al fondo de la misa en el cementerio donde había sido decidido que Sarah descansara, no se atrevía a ir hasta el ataúd de la chica y depositar una de esas rosas que le encantaban. A su lado, Reed, Pogue y Tyler le miraban, preocupados. Reed no sabía qué hacer, dolía mucho ver a Caleb tan desconsolado y no poder intervenir, no había forma de apoyarle porque Caleb nunca lo dejaría...

Suspiró apesadumbrado y dirigió una mirada a la madre de Caleb que también se hallaba en el funeral. Ella se acercaba lentamente al ataúd con un andar parsimonioso. Con suma delicadeza tomó a la madre de la chica por los hombros y la apartó del ataúd, a partir de ahí su esposo se hizo cargo.

Miró dentro del ataúd para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de la novia de su hijo.

- Te ves hermosa, querida - dijo con el mismo tono de confianza que había utilizado tantas veces con ella.

Depositó una rosa blanca sobra su ataúd y volvió a su lugar, justo detrás de su hijo. Entonces Garwin encontró la forma de demostrar su apoyo. Tomó una rosa del ramo que Caleb tenía entre sus manos y se acercó para depositarla sobre su ataúd, el resto de los chicos siguieron su ejemplo.

Lentamente el más joven de los Danvers se puso de pie, un poco dudoso, pero al ver a sus fieles amigos al lado del ataúd esperando a que él llegara su corazón se envalentonó de nuevo.

No pudo mirar a nada más que a la dulce chica que tanto había llegado a querer, la primera y única que supo de su secreto..., algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero dejó el ramo suavemente sobre el ataúd para volver a su lugar con sus amigos a su lado, todos con el mismo semblante sombrío.

Muchas otras personas se acercaron a dejar caer algunas flores en el ataúd que comenzó a descender.

Caleb sintió de pronto un nudo en la garganta, echó una mirada alrededor, la madre de Sarah lloraba desconsoladamente y probablemente esos pobres ojos estaban sobreesforzándose al seguir dejando caer tantas lágrimas. Era tanto el dolor en el ambiente, se sentía abrumado. No pudo evitar recordar cada lindo momento que pasó a lado de Sarah hasta sus últimas palabras.

Encima de la congoja y la tristeza, la culpabilidad también clavaba su daga.

Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar a través del camposanto, ¡tenía que huir de ahí! Si se quedaba más tiempo, acabaría llorando de nuevo y Sarah no merecía ser mancillada con lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Se detuvo hasta que sintió estar bien lejos de todo lo que le aturdía tanto. Ahora sí, podía pensar que por su maldita culpa ella había muerto. Que se había sacrificado por él a sabiendas de que el amor que decía tenerle nunca había existido.

¡Estaba sucio! Tal vez no distaba mucho de la porquería que era Chase...

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos al dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la hierba. No tenía perdón, se había portado como una verdadera escoria y lo peor era que si la situación pasara de nuevo, él no la cambiaría, nunca revelaría el nombre de Reed si con ello le traía peligro al menor...

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo sobresaltarse, era precisamente el rubio.

- Yo... tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero estoy aquí... - dijo, expresándole sinceridad con los hermosos ojos que también se mostraban preocupados.

Caleb tragó con dificultad.

- Lo sé - en ese momento Caleb estaba harto de luchar contra sus sentimientos, se acercó a Reed y se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza -. Gracias por estar aquí.

Los sollozos ahogados de su amigo lo impulsaron a abrazarle fuertemente, lo que sólo motivó más el mar de lágrimas.

- Está bien, de verdad. Sé que la amabas - pero esto, en lugar de ayudarle al mayor, sólo le hizo soltar un gemido ahogado al que le siguieron más lágrimas derramadas.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la figura que los observaba a lo lejos, con una mirada conmovida.

Luego de unos momentos Caleb consiguió recobrar parte de su compostura y pudo regresar con su madre que le tendió un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro

- Gracias, madre - dijo él con verdadero agradecimiento y los Danvers se marcharon en dirección a su hogar.

Entre tanto los tres restantes hijos de Ipswich se reunieron en torno a una tumba para poder conversar.

- Esto fue un golpe duro para Caleb - comentó Pogue -. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Claro que podemos hacer algo. Tenemos que encontrar a ese desgraciado y quitarle la vida a cambio de todas las que a ha tomado - repuso Reed.

- Caleb y Chase se han enfrentado dos veces y en ninguna de ellas hemos estado completamente presentes - les recordó Tyler -. No conocemos el alcance de su poder. Ni siquiera tú, Pogue. Cuando te enfrentaste a él terminaste en el hospital y dudo que haya usado toda su fuerza... además, ahora tiene más habilidades que la última vez.

- Pero el envejecimiento ya comienza a hacerse evidente... Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor - objetó el rubio.

- Sólo podremos vencerlo si hayamos el Caduceo y apenas nos enteramos hace unos días de que eso era lo que buscaba - Pogue comenzó a caminar denotando su frustración -. ¡Esto es una mierda! Necesitamos encontrar a los guardianes y pronto.

- Y necesitamos saber que Chase no es uno de ellos.

Ya en casa, Caleb le había dicho a su madre que necesitaba tiempo a solas y ella comprendió a la perfección por lo que decidió hacerle una visita a una persona con la que hacia mucho tiempo no trataba: Mary Anne Garwin.

Por otro lado, luego de haberse separado de sus amigos, Reed se encontraba paseando entre los terrenos de su casa. Rompía una rama en pedazos mientras trataba de controlar un poco esa repentina ansia que le había invadido momentos atrás.

Tenía que darle la razón a Tyler, un movimiento imprudente y todo estaría perdido. No podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse a sí mismo y de paso a todos sus hermanos; era cierto que esta vez debían combatirlo juntos, pero sentía que estaban atados de pies y manos. En cualquier momento Chase podía llegar y arrebatarles todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le molestaba ser tan vulnerable.

Recordó el rostro con lágrimas de Caleb, él ya había perdido a alguien muy importante...

- Demonios - maldijo, volviendo a retomar el camino para llegar a casa.

Entre tanto, Pogue daba vueltas en la habitación de Tyler. Éste le había ofrecido ir luego de que se separaran de Reed.

Estaba nervioso, tener al psicópata de Chase detrás de sus cabezas no era precisamente un buen estimulante para mantenerse tranquilo. Especialmente cuando éste se había vuelto más maníaco de lo que era y amenazaba con no tener consideración de nada.

- Deberías de dejar de dar vueltas de esa forma, cavarás una zanja en esa parte de mi alcoba - bromeó el menor, con una bandeja en las manos donde llevaba unos cuantos pastelillos que, sabía, eran los favoritos del pelilargo, al igual que dos tazas de té.

- Gracias - agradeció el mayor una vez sentado en la cama del ojiazul.

- No hay porqué - respondió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos momentos y Tyler desvió su vista hasta la ventana con el cristal ya reparado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Pogue.

- Estoy preocupado por Reed - confesó, suspirando.

Pogue dejó la taza de té sobre la bandeja y se levantó.

- ¿Ahora por qué? - inquirió, respirando profundamente de forma discreta para tratar de calmarse y no cometer una locura.

- Sigue usando la magia en exceso - admitió el menor, bajando la mirada.

- No aprenderá hasta que algo malo le suceda - advirtió el pelilargo.

- ¡No digas eso! - reprochó Tyler -. Toma más en serio las cosas cuando las dices, ¿qué haríamos si él muriera? ¡Eso sería demasiado!

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Pareciera que hablas más por ti mismo que por él - susurró Pogue, mirándolo casi de forma predadora.

Tyler se alejó de él casi por instinto y negó.

- Es mi amigo, trato de ocuparme de todos ustedes, pero con él no puedo hacer nada más que preocuparme - susurró a modo de respuesta.

Pogue ablandó la mirada y se acercó aún más a Tyler.

- ¿Por qué eres tan flexible y dulce? - Le preguntó a modo de reproche.

Tyler lo miró, desconcertado e intrigado a la vez. ¿Por qué Pogue parecía mirarlo con auténtico cariño?

- ¿Pogue? - lo llamó al ver que la cercanía aumentaba.

- No tienes ideas de cuánto... me cuesta contenerme - soltó con la voz ronca.

Acercó sus labios a los del ojiazul y le plantó un beso, lo tomó por la cintura y muy pronto demandó más que un roce.

Tyler abrió los ojos, sorprendido y trató de apartar al mayor de sí, pero era inútil porque el pelilargo era más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las manos expertas que se aferraban a él como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo.

Tal vez no era correcto que se dejara hacer a los deseos de Pogue, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello...

- Tyler, eres mío - murmuró Pogue a su oído.

Los labios del mayor comenzaron a hacerse dueños de la piel expuesta del cuello y las manos comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. No podía ser que eso se diera así, no de ese modo. Parecía más una obsesión que lo que Tyler mismo deseaba que fuera. Así que, reuniendo voluntad, desplegó un poco de energía, alejando por completo a Pogue.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - reprochó éste, poniéndose de pie.

- No soy tuyo ni pretendo ser tu juguete, soy como tu hermano ¡deberías respetarme más! - exclamó el ojiazul, furioso.

Pogue lo miró sin entender, no era para menos que de repente la mirada amable y con cierta diversión hubiera desaparecido.

- Como quieras - soltó, marchándose de la habitación por la puerta principal.

Una vez que éste se fue, Tyler descargó su ira con el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a sí.

- Estúpido - dijo, cegado de ira por completo.

Entre tanto Reed acababa de llegar a la puerta de su casa. Se sentía extrañamente exhausto sin ninguna razón en especial y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta decidió que por aquel día no le vendría nada mal una copa de vino. Pero pronto se arrepintió, su madre estaba sentada en la sala de estar junto con alguien que, en definitiva, no esperaba ver en su casa.

Era Evelyn, la madre de Caleb la cual todavía lucía el distinguido y hermoso vestido negro que utilizó en el funeral de Sarah hacía poco tiempo y bebía de un vaso con hielo que contenía un líquido color ámbar; algún licor, seguramente.

- Buenas tardes - saludó educadamente el rubio.

- Buenas tardes, Reed.

- Amor - dijo su madre con tono cariñoso -, ¿qué te entretuvo tanto?

- Podría haber llegado más rápido si tuviera un auto - recriminó el chico a su madre.

- Tendrás uno cuando madures - resolvió la mujer.

Mary Anne era la mayor de las madres de aquellos chicos, tenía 44 años y una presencia severa e inflexible en su rostro surcado por unas minúsculas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados con labial rosado pálido y su cabello era del mismo rubio que su hijo e increíblemente largo, aquella tarde ella vestía un traje sastre de seda color azul añil y altos zapatos de tacón terminados en punta de un azul marino.

- Estuvimos charlando un rato - comenzó a explicar la madre de Reed -, y creemos que sería conveniente que le hagas una visita a Caleb.

- Dudo que quiera ver a alguien, madre - contestó él.

- Tal vez tu visita lo ayude, querido. Se encuentra desecho y no le vendría mal que estuvieras con él.

Reed bajó la mirada ante las palabras de la señora Danvers. No creía que Caleb estuviera listo para ver a nadie dadas las circunstancias.

- Hagamos un trato entonces. Si vas a animar a tú amigo, no veo razón para que no te lleves el auto - su madre le extendió las llaves -, pero no lo hagas porque te lo pido, Reed; hazlo por tú amigo, necesita a alguien.

Con un suspiro el rubio asintió y tomó las llaves, hizo una pequeña reverencia como ademán de despedida para la madre de Caleb y salió por la puerta.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces - dijo la mujer rubia mientras apuraba lo que quedaba de su copa de vino -. Forzar un encuentro en un momento así de delicado.

- Conozco a mi hijo, Mary, y estoy casi segura de lo que hago.

- Casi... - recalcó la señora Garwin con cierta amargura.

- Confía en mí, ellos son los indicados, puedes verlo en sus ojos.

Con un suspiro la mujer rubia se puso de pie y se sirvió una segunda copa.

Tal vez, en otro tipo de situación, Reed se hubiera dado tiempo de sentir y admirar el Maserati Spyder V8 que su madre había comprado ese mismo año, el lujoso auto con interiores de piel y motor italiano era un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier adicto de la velocidad como lo era él. Pero no fue eso por lo que accedió. Necesitaba hablar con Caleb y hacerle entrar en razón antes de que se dejara llevar por su enojo y fuera lo suficientemente imprudente para atacar a Chase por sí solo, en esta ocasión el enfrentamiento requeriría el poder combinado de los cuatro para conseguir deshacerse del mal nacido de Collins.

Desplegando un poco de poder, Reed estuvo en la puerta de la casa de Caleb en unos pocos minutos y se adentró en la magnífica residencia.

El pelinegro estaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea con la vista perdida en el fuego y un vaso de licor en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó escuetamente el mayor.

- Vine para verte - respondió Reed.

- ¿Y cerciorarte de cómo estoy? - inquirió con amargura.

- Es evidente tu estado, sería ilógico venir sólo por eso.

Caleb se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente, cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió.

- Sé que no es un buen momento, pero...

- ¿Pero qué, Reed? Creí haberles dejado bien claro que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se involucre en esto.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero date cuenta de las tonterías que dices, no podrías acabar solo con Chase aunque pasara un millón de años - exclamó, poniéndose frente a su amigo -. Entiende, Caleb, debemos estar unidos.

Caleb miró a su amigo unos momentos, nunca había visto así a Reed. Parecía que la picardía se había esfumado para abrirle paso a la preocupación. Así, era más difícil que se convenciera de dejarle participar en esa batalla. No podía arriesgar a Reed y tenía que cortar de tajo la situación.

- Je, ahora tú me hablas de unión. ¿Has madurado ya, hermano mío? - preguntó, sarcástico.

Reed le miró dolido y a la vez irritado, le tomó de la camisa, levantándolo con algo de dificultad.

- Entiende, idiota, si peleas solo Chase te va a matar y luego vendrá por nosotros, si dejo que cometas una locura... seremos sólo tres contra uno que podría haber adquirido ya tu parte del poder. No voy a permitir que nos expongas de esa forma - advirtió el rubio.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para obligarme?

- Hechizarte si es necesario, golpearte hasta que entiendas - aseguró Garwin, acercando su rostro al del mayor -. ¿Qué acaso no piensas en tu madre? Si te mueres, ella no lo soportará.

Caleb se perdió en la tormenta que Reed tenía por ojos, claro que oía las palabras de su hermano... si seguía así, sería tan difícil mantenerse en la misma postura...

- Confío en ti para que lo resista, después de todo también eres como su hijo - susurró, apartando la mirada.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - Gritó, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro -. Sarah dio su vida por un inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que quedarse en su patético estado.

Reed le miró con rabia y Caleb lo sabía. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no..., no debía hacerlo, por el bien de todos que ni una sola lágrima saliera.

- Detesto que seas tú el mayor, que fueras nuestro líder, ¡eres un débil! Y no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento - murmuró el rubio -. Pero sea como sea, te aseguro que no permitiré que te enfrentes a Chase tú solo.

Caleb giró su vista hasta el rubio y como última visión, observó la lágrima que caía por el rostro de éste.

Después, todo se volvió oscuridad...

Chase se adentró en la cabaña abandonada que se había convertido en su hogar luego de que regresó de Inglaterra, tan lejano que ninguno de sus hermanos podría saber de él ni atentar en su contra.

Ya había cometido la equivocación de actuar impulsivamente la primera vez, ahora había pasado su tiempo entrenando, magnificando sus habilidades y experimentado, se tomó su tiempo para regresar por la venganza que tanto había ansiado y mayor poder.

Se dejó caer en un sillón y atrajo hasta sí una botella transparente donde descansaba un líquido rojo del que tomó un trago y pronto se sintió mejor. Rió para sí mismo al recordar el menosprecio que las familias de sus hermanos habían creado hacia las pociones por creer que eran "Cosas de mujeres", estaba casi seguro de que ninguno de los cuatro tenía idea de las muchas cosas que un poco de magia podía hacer cuando era añadida a los ingredientes precisos. Aquel brebaje era la causa por la que, a pesar de seguir envejeciendo, no lo hacía con la misma rapidez que el resto de los herederos.

Dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el brasero del sillón mientras pensaba cuidadosamente; era la hora en que podía atacar a los herederos menores en tanto Caleb siguiera concentrado en la muerte de su adorada novia, de esa forma podía darse el lujo de identificar las debilidades de cada uno.

Tyler, era el menor, pero no por ello el menos poderoso, le había dado una buena batalla antes de poder someterlo y que Caleb decidiera aparecerse en su sueño.

Pogue sería difícil, sus habilidades antes de ascender no eran nada malas y siendo el mejor amigo de Caleb seguramente también le daría una buena batalla.

Por último quedaba Reed, aunque lo había tratado poco era evidente que ese chico era el "problemático"... tal vez sería conveniente utilizarlo.

Se permitió dormir un poco antes de ir en busca del único de sus hermanos que, seguramente, podría derrotar sin mayor problema.

Pogue se dejó caer en su cama con todo su peso mirando el techo de su habitación. Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra...

Se había permitido un momento de debilidad y ahora se arrepentía, a pesar de la intoxicante sensación de los labios de Tyler sobre los suyos, pero sus palabras seguían en su mente "¡Deberías respetarme más!" ¿Que había querido decir? ¿Significaba aquello que no sentía lo mismo que él?

- Imposible - descartó el castaño -, me correspondió por un instante...

Una fuerte liberación de magia lo sacó de sus pensamientos como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Si no se equivocaba esta había provenido de una zona no muy lejana a su propia casa.

- Reed... - pensó con algo de fastidio, tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo rubio, pero no contestó -. Algo está mal.

Se apresuró a tomar el casco para su motocicleta y salió en dirección a donde debía de estar el causante.

- Demonios, Caleb, ¿qué rayos comes? Pesas como una ballena y si uso más magia, ni Pogue, ni Tyler o mi madre creerán mi mentira - dijo Reed en voz alta, subiendo a Caleb al auto -. Así está mejor.

Caleb estaba completamente desmayado y mal acomodado en el interior del lujoso auto.

Reed entonces subió y prendió el auto.

- Bueno, roguemos porque Pogue o Tyler no nos encuentren antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Por otro lado, Tyler se colocaba su chamarra para ir en busca del rubio. Quién sabe qué había hecho para soltar tanta energía y quería llegar antes que Caleb, así podría evitar algún choque entre ambos.

- Ojalá que Pogue esté más ocupado con Kate - pidió en voz alta.

- ¿A dónde vas, querido? - le preguntó su madre al verlo bajar tan apresuradamente las escaleras.

- A ver a Reed - respondió, sonriéndole.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y rió de buena gana.

- Ese muchacho, espero que llegues antes que Caleb. Por cierto, ¿por qué Pogue salió de aquí con esa cara de pocos amigos?

- Luego te cuento, mamá, recuerda que tengo que llegar antes que Caleb - contestó sin detenerse a ver a su madre para despedirse.

Se marchó y la mujer se permitió dejar salir un suspiro.

- Estos jóvenes...

Entre tanto, Reed ya se encontraba bastante alejado de la mansión de Caleb e iba en dirección hacia ese lugar donde podría asegurarse de mantener encerrado al mayor hasta que éste entrase en razón. Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba la figura de alguien particularmente familiar.

- Chase - murmuró, viendo de reojo a Caleb que seguía completamente sedado.

La noche cubría bien la figura del mayor, entonces decidió detenerse bien lejos de Chase para que éste no viera a quien llevaba como copiloto. Bajó del auto y se acercó un poco al quinto miembro del pacto.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el rubio, asegurándose con una mirada rápida de que Chase no sería capaz de ver a Caleb.

- Bueno, me parece que esa es una pregunta obvia, "hermano" - dijo con sorna.

- Entonces sabrás que no te daré mi poder ni porque me asesines - aseveró, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Tendré que eliminarte entonces, después de todo el poder que más deseo es el del Caduceo... - murmuró Chase, comenzando a liberar su magia.

Reed se reservó la verdad del Caduceo como una carta para salvarse en caso de requerirlo, sólo esperaba que el hechizo lanzado a Caleb le mantuviera lo suficientemente dormido para que no despertase con la liberación de magia que ocurriría.

- Bueno, comencemos - indicó, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Reed se apresuró a ubicar un auto desvencijado que parecía haber sido abandonado en medio de aquel terreno desocupado. Con suma rapidez lo lanzó contra su contrincante que utilizó las mismas esferas que había convocado poco antes para detener el auto y lanzarlo hasta la zona donde comenzaban a creer los árboles.

- ¡Por fin! - dijo Collins elevando sus brazos -, un heredero que no teme hacer uso de su poder.

Reed no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lanzar esferas de magia de considerable tamaño que Chase despachaba con movimientos de su mano.

- Cometiste un grave error al meterte contigo, idiota - aseguró el rubio.

Chase sonrió mientras convocaba una esfera de gran tamaño que, en cuanto abandonó sus manos, se volvió incandescente. Garwin apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para lanzarla lejos del alcance del auto detrás de él.

Con un sumo despliegue de poder, el más joven convocó un árbol lejano que impactó con Chase de costado dejándolo en el suelo por unos segundos que fue todo lo que Reed necesitaba. Lanzó otra esfera de energía que impactó contra una de las piernas de Chase.

A pesar del dolor del hechizo recibido, el mayor se elevó en el aire y continuó lanzando energía, la cual era neutralizada con la del menor. Aquello no estaba saliendo como lo planeaba.

- Dime, Garwin ¿No se siente bien? Usar el poder sin limitaciones. Yo puedo ayudarte para que puedas seguir usándolo sin consecuencias - el rubio le lanzó otra esfera que esquivó en el aire -. Puedo ayudarte para conseguir todo el poder que ansías.

- Lo único que quiero es que pagues por lo que hiciste, desgraciado.

- Piénsalo. Usar tu poder como lo hacer en estos momentos, sin envejecer. Ser inmortal...

- Esta - dijo formando una esfera de especial tamaño sin hacer caso a las palabras del otro -, va por Sarah.

Con un despliegue de poder increíble Chase rechazó la esfera que le era lanzada y contraatacó con la misma fuerza.

- Así que la pequeña Sarah significaba mucho para ti - dijo, cuando una de las esferas logró darle al brazo izquierdo de Reed -. ¿Es que acaso odias a Caleb porque ella te gustaba?

Reed no hizo ningún gesto, trataba de calcular la forma en que debía golpear a Chase y no impactar con parte de la energía al auto.

- El silencio, otorga, lo sabes ¿verdad? - inquirió el mayor, burlesco.

- Si así fuera, no es asunto tuyo - dijo, lanzándole otra esfera con mayor cantidad de magia que logró impactar de lleno a Collins -. Hablas demasiado para lo que peleas.

Chase se limpió la sangre que caía por su mentón y le miró con rabia.

- Esto, no se quedará así. Muy pronto irás despidiéndote de tus amiguitos y tocarás el Dies Irae tú mismo, con los gritos que te haré dar cuando los veas muriéndose de uno en uno...

Sin más, desapareció del lugar convirtiéndose en una bruma densa. Reed entonces se dejó caer en el asfalto, estaba demasiado cansado pero sonrió. Había conseguido pasar desapercibido a Caleb de los ojos de Chase.

Comenzó escuchar que una motocicleta se acercaba a gran velocidad, al igual que un auto.

- Oh, oh - se dijo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Como pudo, llegó hasta la puerta que daba a la ventana donde Caleb se encontraba y se apoyó en ella, cubriendo al desmayado individuo que permanecía dentro.

- ¡Reed! - exclamó Pogue, bajando rápidamente de la motocicleta -. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

- ¡Reed! - le llamó la voz de Tyler que se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

Una vez que sus dos amigos estaban enfrente de él, sonrió forzadamente.

- Digamos que mi hermano más querido me hizo una fabulosa visita para anunciarme sus intenciones - informó.

- ¿Estás herido? - le preguntó Tyler, acercándose a él para examinarlo.

- No, no tengo nada que no pueda arreglar - dijo, negándose a separarse del auto.

- En ese caso, te llevaré a casa - advirtió Tyler, tomándolo del brazo.

- No, en verdad no, estoy bien. Puedo llegar yo solo... - aseveró, soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

- No seas necio, Reed, aunque opino que sería mejor ir a casa de Caleb, queda más cerca y podremos curarte mejor - dijo el pelilargo.

- Demonios, Pogue, ¿crees que Caleb está en condiciones de recibirnos? No le molesten y déjenme de paso a mí en paz, estoy bien.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, ahora suban a sus respectivos transportes y váyanse de regreso a casa. No me moveré de aquí hasta no ver que se larguen...

Tyler miró a Pogue unos momentos y éste asintió.

- Bien, pero si mañana no vas a mi casa, vendré yo mismo y te curaré a la antigua - advirtió el ojiazul, subiendo después a la hummer.

Pogue se quedó un momento de pie ahí mismo y Reed enarcó una ceja, suspiró pesadamente y subió a su motocicleta.

Cuando Reed vio que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, se dispuso a irse...

- Ruega porque no me quede dormido - le dijo a un Caleb todavía inconsciente.

Sonrió y pisó el acelerador, mejor que llegara rápido porque estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho.

**Continuará...**

_Yuki solita en un café internet subiendo este capítulo T-T Snuffle´s girl, no te enojes conmigo!!! Pretendía esperar, pero no tendré inter hasta el lunes y me pude dar esta escapada hoy TOT Espero verlas a todas pronto u.u y no olviden rogar clemencia por mi vida en su review!!!_

_Hasta pronto!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de The covenant nos pertenece_

Capítulo 6

**El trato **

Caleb tardó un momento en despertar. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue de lo sombrío del lugar donde estaba, la luz apenas penetraba a través de las sucias cortinas que cubrían cada ventana de la pequeña habitación.

Se levantó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y comenzó a explorar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa original de los Danvers en la colonia Ipswich, la misma donde mantenían a su padre confinado luego de su envejecimiento prematuro.

- No pude ser - dijo para sí mismo mientras sentía la fuerte magia pugnar de las paredes. Sería en vano utilizar su poder para salir del lugar, los otros tres herederos en tiempos de su padre habían creado una fuerte barrera mágica para evitar complicaciones en cuanto al encierro de William Danvers III.

Recordó las últimas imágenes que venían a su mente antes de perder la consciencia y entonces lo descubrió.

- Reed... Juro que en cuanto salga te voy a romper el cuello - aseguró con ira contenida.

Utilizó un poco de magia para intentar romper una de las ventanas y todo lo que consiguió fue que la magia rebotara directamente hacia él. Tomó una de las sillas de la habitación para lanzarla contra otra ventana con el mismo resultado.

Por suerte la puerta de la habitación cedió fácilmente. Llegó hasta la cocina donde encontró comida en el refrigerador y una nota sobre la mesa: "No intentes nada, no hay forma humana ni mágicamente posible de que escapes. Tomé tu celular."

- ¡Me lleva el demonio! - dijo al reducir la nota a cenizas.

Mientras tanto, en la universidad, Reed llegaba casi corriendo para estar rayando la línea de límite para la primera clase de la mañana. Había llegado con magia al ver que no tendría tiempo para ir a la escuela sirviéndose del auto que su madre le prestó tan amablemente cuando se lo pidió de nuevo al despertar.

La noche anterior, había llevado a Caleb hasta la vieja casa que serviría tan bien para sus planes y después había acelerado aún más para llegar a casa. Al entrar, Evelyn ya no estaba y su madre le esperaba despierta. Le había curado y también le había servido una taza de té caliente. Claro que la mujer se había alarmado al verlo en ese estado, pero se calmó al ver que no estaba tan grave.

Despertó muy temprano y se apresuró a prepararle el desayuno a Caleb, que seguramente se moriría de hambre cuando despertase. Pero notó que había un pequeño problema¿Cómo le llevaría eso al pelinegro? Entonces decidió subir a la recámara de su madre y pedirle las llaves del auto, diciéndole que Tyler no podría pasar esa mañana. La señora pareció conmoverse por lo "delicado" que todavía parecía estar y le dio las llaves del auto de nueva cuenta. Así y a toda velocidad, llegó a tiempo para dejarle el desayuno, escribirle la nota y podría haber llegado a tiempo de no ser porque se detuvo para verle dormir y removerse entre sueños...

- Soy un cursi - masculló, apretando fuertemente el lapicero entre sus dedos.

- Señor Garwin¿nos quiere comentar algo de la literatura neoclacisista? - inquirió la profesora al notar que su alumno estaba más ocupado en otras cosas.

Reed bufó y se dispuso a responder, tal vez sería mejor que apartara sus pensamientos de Caleb por el momento. Aunque seguramente a esas alturas el mayor debía estar sacando humo por las orejas -incluso podía que fuera literalmente hablando.

Por otro lado, Pogue no estaba mucho mejor en su clase de Debate. Le había estado llamando muchas veces a Caleb a su celular y éste no contestaba. Cuando le habló a casa, Evelyn le dijo que el chico estaba indispuesto y que no asistiría a la escuela ese día, no había que aclarar mucho cómo se encontraban sus nervios. Nada estaba saliendo bien y eso que, según él, debía ser quien mantuviera la cordura.

- Sí, bueno, ayer besaste a Tyler y hoy estás como paranoico; linda tu cordura ¿no? - se dijo a sí mismo.

Por fortuna, el profesor no lo escuchó. Pero definitivamente le descubrió el estar "anotando" otra cosa que no era precisamente lo que la diapositiva presentaba acerca de Platón.

- Señor Parry, puede comentarnos algo acerca del tema que estamos viendo hoy ¿o estará más ocupado escribiendo el nombre de su novia en la libreta? - preguntó el profesor, detrás suyo.

Pogue enrojeció y carraspeó, cerrando de golpe la libreta.

- No, señor, estaba anotando algunas cosas del filósofo ateniense - respondió.

El profesor enarcó una ceja y le quitó la libreta, buscando el dichoso nombre. Un poco de magia y, listo, las notas acerca de Platón estaban en donde debía decir "Tyler".

El señor Parrish le entregó la libreta y continuó con la clase.

"Queda claro, eres y actúas como idiota" - se reprendió, tratando de concentrarse en clase.

En cuanto a Tyler, la primera clase era quirúrgica y debía estar concentrado en observar los órganos de la persona en la morgue que, se supone, diseccionaba. Claro, la escuela al ser tan cara también podía darse el lujo de traerles a sus alumnos un modelo más "práctico" para estudiar.

- Sims, Sims - le llamó su compañera al ver cómo éste agarraba el hígado de la persona sin la menor reacción.

Bastó que ésta la jalara un poco más fuerte de la manga de la bata para que éste volviera en sí.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó aún con el hígado en la mano.

- Tú, bueno, sé que eres muy bueno en la materia pero... ¿no deberías observar más detalladamente los órganos? - le preguntó la muchacha, algo sonrojada.

Por todos era sabido que Tyler era el más codiciado del área y que ella, Ashley Johns, era como la capitana del club de fans de Tyler.

- ¿Qué órganos? - preguntó el chico, hasta devolver su vista al frente y observar el cuerpo medio hinchado y con coágulos de sangre evidenciados en la piel de color espectral.

Su mirada se posó más específicamente en el hígado que sostenía y pasó a la mesita donde estaban ya el estómago y algo que parecía ser la vesícula biliar.

Palideció como si hubiera visto a Pogue y no tardó mucho para que fuera a dar al suelo, completamente desmayado de la impresión.

La chica comenzó a pedir ayuda y pronto el chico fue reanimado con un poco de alcohol, aunque se pegó duro en la cabeza y dolía, no echó las entrañas hacia fuera, -aunque ya era técnicamente literal que lo había hecho.

Tyler se excusó diciendo no sentirse del todo bien y llegó antes que sus amigos a la cafetería en la que pidió dos trozos de pizza que, una vez frente a él, se dio cuenta de que no podría digerirlos y por ello se limitó a beber de su botella de agua.

A los pocos minutos Garwin hizo su aparición con una bandeja donde llevaba una extensa cantidad de comida.

- ¿Almacenando para el invierno? - le preguntó Tyler al verlo devorar su plato de ensalada verde.

- Ya quisiera, no tuve tiempo de desayunar por la mañana - explicó una vez que tragó su primer bocado -. ¿Vas a comerte eso? - con una sonrisa, Tyler negó para pasarle su bandeja -. A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? Siempre eres el último en salir de clase.

- Me desmayé en clase de anatomía, creo que no estaba listo para abrir un cuerpo y sacarle las entrañas - explicó.

- Creo que eso lo explica todo - dijo en son de broma el rubio mientras terminaba con la ensalada y pasaba a su hamburguesa de pollo.

En la puerta se encontraba Pogue recién salido de clase y rápidamente ubicó a sus dos amigos... Podía quedarse sin comer o afrontar a Tyler de una buena vez y, aunque hubiera preferido que Reed no estuviera presente, también necesitaba saber si tenían noticias de Caleb.

Pidió una hamburguesa con papas antes de sentarse con los otros dos... Pronto se dio cuenta de la palidez de Tyler y que Garwin parecía haberse convertido en una aspiradora industrial.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó a Reed -. Porque el Reed que yo conozco suele limitarse a una ensalada para "Conservarse delgado".

- No tuve tiempo de desayunar - explicó.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? -le preguntó a Sims en un tono casi familiar.

- Nuestro hermano se desmayó ante la vista del sistema digestivo - contestó Reed -. Parece que necesita hacerse de un estómago más fuerte.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo entre ellos mientras comían, bueno, mientras el menor tomaba agua y los otros dos comían.

- ¿Alguien ha tenido noticias de Caleb? Me sorprende que no fuera el primero en aparecer ayer.

- Hoy hablé con Evelyn - respondió Pogue sin mirar al ojiazul -. Parece que está indispuesto e intenté en su celular algunas veces y no contesta.

- A mi me respondió - mintió el rubio -. Dijo que necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo y que les dijera que no se preocuparan.

- ¿Le dijiste de lo de ayer? -inquirió Tyler

- Si, recibí un sermón de media hora, si eso los hace felices.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste quitarte a Chase de encima? - Pogue parecía haberse enfrascado en el tema del enfrentamiento.

- Peleando con él, obviamente - dijo el rubio de forma resuelta, dando a entender que no hablaría más al respecto.

- Sí, pero ¿cómo¿Qué hiciste? - insistió Tyler tras varios minutos de silencio.

Era evidente que deseaba meterse en temas que no correspondieran a cruzar palabra con Pogue, se sentía algo avergonzado y también enojado.

- Esferas de magia, uno que otro despliegue de magia e hice levitar un auto, nada fuera de nuestro mundo - respondió el rubio, terminando con una sola mordida su hamburguesa. Se levantó y se llevó el plato con los dos pedazos de pizza -. Ahora si me disculpan, debo comenzar a caminar para llegar a mi clase en el edificio al otro lado del campus. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo, dejando a sus dos amigos solos.

Tyler se aferraba a mantener la mirada en cualquier otro lado menos en su amigo y Pogue se esforzaba por no saltarle encima a ese par de labios rojos.

- Bueno, yo debo irme también para mi siguiente clase - dijo Tyler, levantándose.

Pogue lo sujetó del brazo con un poco de fuerza y le miraba intensamente.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? - preguntó el castaño.

- No, además deberías hacerle una llamada a Kate, seguramente debe extrañarte - dijo, deshaciéndose de forma discreta de la mano con la que Pogue lo sujetaba, pero éste se puso de pie y le bloqueó el paso.

- Ella y yo terminamos - dijo en susurros, para no llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes.

- Sí, bueno, da lo mismo, tengo cosas qué hacer. Hablamos luego.

- No, hablaremos ahora, tu clase no empieza sino hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos y el aula queda muy cerca de aquí - señaló.

Tyler quiso que la tierra se lo tragase y, mientras iba con este pensamiento, Pogue aprovechó para llevarse al distraído chico del brazo.

Una vez que llegaron a los jardines traseros, Tyler se cruzó de brazos, soltándose bruscamente de Pogue, quien se acercó un poco más a él.

- Bien ¿qué quieres¿Que me disculpe contigo por lo idiota que fui ayer? - preguntó, buscándole la mirada azulada que huía de la suya -. Te diré eso si con ello aceptas que sientes algo más por mí que solamente fraternidad.

Tyler lo miró indignado y todavía más furioso¿cómo se atrevía a ser así de cínico?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo te veo como algo más que Pogue Parry? - inquirió, irritado.

Pogue hizo una pausa antes de responder y se dedicó a pensar lo más rápido que podía, era obvio que Tyler estaba demasiado molesto y los juegos de seductor no venían bien a la ocasión. Así que ¿qué demonios debía hacer? Tenía un par de ideas en mente, las cuales definitivamente debían descartarse a no ser que quisiera tener el odio de Tyler durante toda su vida.

Suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.

- Entonces ¿estoy equivocado en quererte de este modo y pensar que quizá me correspondías? - preguntó.

Tyler desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

"Nada mal", pensó por su parte el chico castaño.

- No creo que esto...

- Lo único que quiero en este momento es que me disculpes si te lastimé, es todo lo que planeo por ahora - dijo Parry a modo de confesión -. Tienes razón, eres el menor, pero eso no significa que no deba respetarte como mi igual...

Tyler ablandó la mirada y sonrió traviesamente, de esa forma pícara que a Pogue tanto le costaba resistir.

- Está bien, supongo que exageré - respondió.

Pogue sonrió y le soltó.

- Entonces ¿tengo oportunidad? - preguntó con sonrisa de casanova.

Tyler estaba a punto de responder de no ser porque los gritos de una chica llamándolo irrumpieron el momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ashley? - preguntó, preocupado pues la chica estaba bastante agitada.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero es que acabo de salir de clases y te buscaba para decirte que el profesor nos dejó un trabajo por parejas, los dos estamos juntos - dijo la chica con una sonrisa brillante que a Pogue se le figuró horrorosa.

Tyler sonrió y asintió.

- Entonces quedemos de acuerdo de una vez¡te veo luego, Pogue! - se despidió, marchándose con Ashley momentos después.

- Genial, vuelvo a quedar en segundo plano y como idiota de nuevo - pensó enojado el castaño.

Luego de exasperarse haciendo uso de todo medio humano y mágico para salir de la casa, Caleb se resignó. Desayunó pensando en cuánto tiempo podría pasar ahí antes de que Pogue comenzara a hacer preguntas al rubio.

- Espero que cuando se entere le dé su merecido - dijo mientras terminaba con su vaso de leche.

Ya había recorrido toda la casa. El único lugar meramente familiar era la habitación principal, donde solía llevar a Gorman las cosas que su padre necesitaba. Pudo encontrar ropa en las gavetas de una habitación y que las duchas de la casa servían, aunque no como vías de escape. Se dio un baño y se cambió por unos jeans y un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga.

Al parecer el rubio se había compadecido de él y tanto la pequeña librería como el minibar estaban llenos...

- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo piensa dejarme aquí - se preguntó -, lo último que quiero es reprobar el semestre por culpa de su complejo sobreprotector.

Aquella última palabra parecía haber quedado en el aire frente a él. La única razón por la que Garwin había decidido encerrarlo sin posibilidad de escape era por todo lo que había dicho con respecto a mantenerlos lejos del asunto de Collins. Pero a quién estaba protegiendo realmente ¿a sí mismo y a su querido Tyler o a él?

"No pienses tonterías" se reprendió mentalmente "Él se preocupa por sí mismo", pensó mientras recordaba aquella ultima visión antes de caer inconsciente... aquella lágrima solitaria surcando la mejilla de Reed. "Es una alucinación, Reed no ha llorado desde que tiene seis años"

Reed se apresuró a llegar a la casa de Tyler que lo había citado por celular una vez que su última clase terminó.

En el camino aprovechó para ganar más tiempo con la curiosidad de Pogue. Tomó el celular de Caleb y marcó el número del pelilargo asumiendo la voz del mayor.

- ¿Por qué no me contestaste en la mañana? - preguntó primeramente Pogue.

- Estaba durmiendo. Escucha, Reed me contó lo que pasó ayer.

- Fue un despliegue de magia demasiado fuerte como para que no te despertara. Te lo digo, al paso que va ese chico será un adicto en poco tiempo.

- Escucha, amigo, necesito estar solo por un tiempo. Todo el asunto de Sarah me conmocionó ¿crees poder cuidar de los chicos mientras trato de recuperarme? Voy a estar en casa y preferiría algo de paz...

- No te preocupes, puedo hacerme cargo.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto - el rubio colgó y siguió manejando con dirección a la casa del ojiazul.

Aquello debería bastar por un tiempo para mantener a Pogue al margen... aunque no sabía por cuánto.

Estacionó el auto de su madre cerca de la entrada y se hizo pasar hasta la habitación de Tyler, ahí el menor estaba enfrascado en una llamada telefónica.

- ...excelente. Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Adiós. - Sims dejó el teléfono al lado.

- ¿Ahora planeas citas en la biblioteca? Necesitas salir más de la morgue - señaló el otro en son de broma.

- Es una tarea para la clase de anatomía, tengo que hacer equipo con una chica - dijo sin darle importancia -. ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas?

- Mi madre me curó ayer, no deberías de preocuparte - se dejó caer sobre la cama para descansar un poco -. ¿Pasa algo entre Pogue y tú? - preguntó con curiosidad del rubio.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que algo me pasa?

- Por favor, yo no me quejo cuando eres tú el que sabe leerme como libro abierto.

Tyler rió un poco, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

- ¿Y bien? - lo animó cuando se quedaron en silencio.

- Bueno... es algo un tanto complejo... - dijo el menor, sonrojándose un poco.

- Vamos, Tyler, a mí no me engañas. Lo que sea que sucede te está divirtiendo, y mucho, debo decir. Se te nota en la mueca, tratas de aguantarte la risa - apuntó con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que Tyler le veía con incredulidad.

- Uhm... bueno, es que...

- ¿Se acostaron ya? - preguntó como si nada el rubio, haciendo sonrojar en serio al menor.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! - reprochó.

Reed se echó a reír de buena gana y se acomodó mejor en la cama, como un pequeño felino.

- Bueno, si no pasó eso... entonces no me explico qué podría ser tan bueno para que tengas la risa de bobo que casi no te aguantas.

- Digamos que hubo un acercamiento, creo que sí le intereso después de todo - admitió el menor, bajando la mirada.

Reed abrió los ojos y se quedó observando a su hermano, en verdad parecía estar ilusionado. Por ello, decidió dejar las bromas de lado, prefería verlo así... además, de ese modo no indagaría en el tema de Caleb.

- Bueno, yo te lo dije... Pogue parecía querer asesinarme cada vez que me acercaba mucho a ti - le recordó el rubio, haciéndole reír.

- Bueno, tal vez sería más el hecho de que quería arrancarte la magia para que no siguieras usándola tanto - negó el menor.

Reed bufó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Por cierto¿has vuelto a hablar con Caleb hoy? - le preguntó el ojiazul.

Reed hizo un ademán, negándolo.

- No, y ya debo irme... tengo un ensayo qué hacer de cuatro cuartillas para entregar mañana.

- ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana o tu madre volverá a dejarte usar el auto?

- Pasa por mí, dudo que se ablande de nuevo - dijo Garwin, levantándose de un brinco y salió de la casa por la puerta, de ahora en adelante no debía usar magia estando cerca de Tyler. Éste podía estar distraído y despistado, pero era preciso para dar el sermón si lo atrapaba usando la magia.

- Bueno, creo que primero voy a hablar con Evelyn... y después iré a darle de comer a Caleb... o tal vez debería ser al revés... - se preguntaba el rubio -. Da igual, de cualquiera de las dos formas es probable que resulte casi muerto...

Subió al auto y se dirigió a casa de Caleb, le resultaba menos doloroso afrontar la mirada de decepción de Evelyn a los golpes que seguramente Caleb le propinaría.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y se topó con la figura de la mujer que le esperaba en el recibidor.

- Evelyn - saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenas tardes, Reed - dijo la mujer, seriamente -. Pasa¿gustas un té o algo?

- No, gracias, estoy bien - murmuró, siguiendo a la madre de Caleb hasta la sala de estar -. Evelyn yo... bueno... debo darte las gracias por cubrirme con Pogue...

- ¿Dónde le metiste? - interrumpió la mujer.

- En la antigua casa de los Danvers - respondió, algo intimidado, debía aceptar.

- ¿Cuándo le piensas sacar de ahí?

- Hasta que recobre la cordura y entienda que debemos unirnos - respondió con firmeza.

Evelyn sonrió con cierta diversión, cosa que Reed no recordaba haber visto de nuevo desde que eran pequeños.

- Siendo así, sólo espero que le cuides y hagas que coma bien - accedió la mujer, acercándose al rubio para acomodarle un poco el cabello -. No le confiaría a Caleb a nadie más que a ti.

El rubio se sintió halagado y sonrió.

- Pero si te golpea, bueno... entiéndelo, no es que precisamente le gusten los espacios cerrados.

- Que si lo sabré, por algo se hizo arquitecto - aseveró Reed, enfurruñándose ligeramente.

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Te cubriré lo más que pueda con Pogue y Tyler, pero debes darte prisa para convencerlo. Chase no tardará en darse cuenta

- Lo sé, de nuevo gracias, Evelyn. Prometo alimentarlo bien - dijo riendo, contagiándole la risa a la mujer.

- Más te vale, querido, puedo ser peor que Chase si te metes con mi hijo - bromeó.

- Vendré a diario a darte noticias de él - prometió, besando la mano de Evelyn.

- De acuerdo - aceptó.

Reed dio media y vuelta y se echó a andar hacia la salida.

- Por cierto, Reed, trata de no usar tanta magia si vuelves a enfrentarte con Chase - le aconsejó la mujer, seria de nuevo, señalándole con la mirada una pequeña arruga que se hacía bastante evidente en su frente.

Reed asintió, quizá era hora de hacerle caso a todo el mundo con respecto a eso.

Se acomodó en el auto preparándose para lo que fuese que Caleb fuera a hacerle. Pasó por un restaurante al pueblo donde pidió una orden de comida china, la favorita de su amigo, y se montó en el auto para llegar a la antigua residencia de los Danvers.

- Bien, ahí voy - dijo, abriendo y cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Suspiró aliviado de que el mayor no lo estuviera esperando en las escaleras frente a la puerta. Se dirigió hasta la cocina con pasos un tanto lentos y dejó la comida sobre la mesa. Se giró para intentar salir por la puerta sin ser notado, pero al hacerlo vio a Caleb justo frente a él.

- Creo que me debes una explicación, Garwin - dijo el mayor con un tono tan frío que asustó a Reed.

- Dije que haría lo que fuera para que no cometieras alguna imprudencia - contestó el rubio procurando mantener la serenidad y soltar algo de sarcasmo.

- Quiero que me saques de aquí - sentenció el otro en tono serio.

Reed se apartó un poco y sacó un par de cervezas del refrigerador las cuales dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Es que no me escuchaste?

- No escuché que me preguntaras nada. Pero no, Caleb. No pienso dejarte salir hasta que recuperes la cordura.

- No puedes mantenerme aquí. Pogue se dará cuenta tarde o temprano... - objetó Danvers conteniéndose todo lo posible para no golpear al rubio que acababa de tomar asiento en la mesa.

- Pogue no vendrá a salvar a su damisela en apuros porque él cree que estás aislado en tu casa - Reed se acercó al botella de cerveza a los labios y bebió un trago -. No creo que quieras comer eso cuando ya esté frío - comentó el rubio refiriéndose a la comida.

Con algo de molestia Caleb cedió un poco. Conocía la faceta necia del rubio y así lo golpeara hasta cansarse no lo sacaría de la casa hasta que él quisiera. Comenzó a comer tallarines con lentitud. Pronto sólo quedaban los contenedores de comida sobre la mesa.

- Ahora pasemos a la parte de la terapia - dijo el rubio dejando su cerveza al lado -. ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayudemos a derrotar a Chase cuando sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes contra él?

- No tientes tu suerte, Reed. Él hecho de estar dentro de la casa no evita que pueda usar magia sobre ti.

- Tomaré mis riesgos - resolvió con frialdad el menor -. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a poder tú solo contra Collins luego de haber visto que ya no es tu poder lo que necesita? No dudará en matarte sólo por venganza.

- Ustedes no podrán enfrentarse solos contra él.

- Mejor razón para permanecer unidos - Reed suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para decir lo que tenía en mente -. Sé que quieres vengarte por lo que le hizo a Sarah, pero podemos ayudarte.

- No necesito su ayuda, no tienes idea de la cantidad de poder que tiene. Tú no te has enfrentado a él, no tienes idea de lo que...

- Ya fue mi turno de enfrentarme con Collins - admitió el rubio con una sonrisa -, y mucho me equivoco si no le pateé el trasero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no aparezca por una larga temporada.

- ¡¿Hiciste que?! - demandó saber el mayor

- Cálmate, no querrás despertar a los animales de su siesta por la tarde - bromeó de forma cínica el rubio.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! Ahora mismo te exijo que me digas qué demonios pasó entre Chase y tú.

- Nada fuera de lo común, unos cuántos hechizos, le di duro y se hizo vapor, huyó el muy cobarde.

- ¿Cuánta magia usaste?

- No la suficiente, y en eso debes creerme, de no ser así te hubieras despertado de golpe.

Caleb lo observó atentamente, intentando percibir algún atisbo de mentira en los ojos del rubio. Se acercó un poco más, creyendo no haber visto bien...

- ¡No me mientas, Reed! No tenías eso la última vez que nos vimos - reprochó, señalando con la mirada la ligera arruga en su frente.

- ¡Calla! Lo dices como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal, eso me lo gané por los trabajos de la universidad, las preocupaciones por tu maldita vida y las desveladas - aseguró, cubriéndose con una mano la frente.

- Maldición, Reed, entiende que esta cosa te va a consumir antes de lo que debería... ¿por qué insistes en llevarme la contraria? - indagó el pelinegro, ya más calmado -. No te lo digo por fastidiarte, en verdad me preocupas - dijo mirándolo de forma sincera.

- ¿Por qué no haces caso de mis advertencias? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Ya, ya entendí... hagamos un trato – propuso el rubio, con una sonrisa -. Yo no usaré magia a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pero tú debes dejarnos pelear a tu lado.

Caleb estaba por negarse, pero pensó un poco más la propuesta. Si no aceptaba, el rubio estaría próximo a verse de veinticinco años y pronto se secaría, muriendo como lo haría en un dos por tres peleando de nueva cuenta solo contra Chase.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y Caleb se perdió unos segundos en el rostro atractivo del chico frente a sí, estaba siendo muy difícil aguantarse las ganas de besarlo, más cuando éste tenía los ojos tan brillosos y los labios entreabiertos, como si lo tentasen.

- Pero si tú no cumples con tu parte del trato ¿cuál será tu castigo? - preguntó, tratando de apartar los pensamientos y la vista de donde no debían estar.

- Podrás darme el castigo que desees - dijo sugerentemente el rubio, sintiéndose seguro de su victoria.

Caleb se quedó en silencio, completamente embobado por la sonrisita traviesa que Garwin mantenía. En definitiva no podría resistir más...

- ¿Caleb? - le llamó el chico, notando que el otro ya no le prestaba la atención debida y cuyo rostro, a su parecer, se acercaba demasiado.

Lo deseaba, ya era algo más profundo que una necesidad y el simple querer. No podía luchar más contra eso, no más.

Caleb se acercaba de forma lenta hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios del otro, sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse y Reed estaba más que abrumado por lo repentino de la situación.

- Acepto - susurró con voz ronca el mayor para después posar sus labios en la mejilla de Reed, desconcertándolo por completo mientras él mismo trataba de contenerse.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando se separó del rubio, éste aprovechó la distancia para tomar al otro del suéter y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Eso fue suficiente para romper el autocontrol que el pelinegro se esforzaba en mantener, en un instante tenía atrapado al rubio entre sus brazos y sus labios profanaban la boca que se había empeñado en considerar prohibida.

Todo ello al ritmo del latir apasionado de sus sentimientos.

**Continuará... **

_

* * *

_

_Yuki.- Hola de nuevo a todas!!! n.n _

_SG.- Hola!! Como pueden comprobar mi querida colaboradora sigue viva gracias a las q dejaron rr's pidiendo x su vida XD _

_Yuki.- Seh xD Regresamos con un nuevo cap... curioso, diría yo x3 _

_SG.- Y uno muy bueno x cierto XD _

_Yuki.- Sí, yo opino que a partir de aquí comenzamos a poner las cosas muy interesantes ñ.ñ Así que no se confíen o.ó _

_SG.- Así es X3 Esperamos seguir actualizando rapido si el tiempo y mi futuro cerebro atrofiado lo permiten XDD _

_Yuki.- n.nU Yo veré que así sea u.u xD Y antes de que se me olvide, gracias a Medrian por su review!!! Lamento no haberte mencionado antes, pero tenía mucha prisa T-T _

_SG.- Y gracias a todas aquellas que dejan rr's q nos impulsan a continuar X3 _

_Yuki.- Por supuesto, esperaremos los nuevos con ansias, hasta pronto n.n _

_SG.- Bye bye!!_

_PD.- Yuki le echa la culpa a de que no nos respeten esta vez los signos de puntuación que falten u.ú _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de The Covenant nos pertenecen._

Capítulo 7

**Ignora y Persuade**

Reed se permitió soltar un gemido, mientras el cuerpo de Caleb se pegaba al suyo como si quisiera fundirse dentro de él y profundizaba el beso al bajar la capucha de su sudadera y tomar entre sus manos algunos cuantos mechones de su cabello rubio.

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, sus manos enguantadas se hicieron un lento recorrido desde sus caderas hasta la piel desnuda de su costado por debajo del suéter negro que el moreno llevaba puesto.

Al sentir el toque de seda de Reed, el mayor se dejó invadir por un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo a la vez que no se apartaba de aquellos dulces labios que por tanto tiempo le habían tentado y ahora los tenía para él, todo suyo sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

Se dejó empujar por el menor hasta tenerlo contra la pared más cercana donde quedó a completa merced de su "hermano" sin querer evitarlo y el roce se hacía cada vez más cercano.

El rubio rompió con el húmedo contacto para liberar al moreno de la prenda que evitaba tener aquel apetecible torso a su merced y besar suavemente sobre su cuello y sus manos se deslizaban a través de su espalda.

Reed no era del todo experimentado con chicos, pero sabía que nunca nadie había creado aquel ardor en su cuerpo como Caleb lo había conseguido con un simple beso en la mejilla, sus manos en su cintura quemaban tan intensamente…

Se deshizo del contacto con extrema suavidad y lentitud. Quería más, pero no podía hacerlo, no de momento.

- En el refrigerador hay suficiente para que sobrevivas hasta mañana - susurró en su oído alejándose con demasiada rapidez al parecer del moreno, que seguía pegado contra la pared y continuó en el mismo lugar hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Ubicó el suéter del que el rubio le había desprendido sobre la mesa y se apresuró a recogerlo mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

Iba a necesitar una ducha fría.

Reed respiró agitadamente en el asiento del conductor del auto sin creer lo que acababa de pasar... No podía creer que Caleb de hecho hubiera respondido al beso que le había dado.

Pero no, no debía hacerse ilusiones. Le quedaba desde siempre muy claro que Caleb a la única persona que había amado, era a Sarah.

- Lo de ahora sólo fue... algo sin importancia - se dijo, marchándose rumbo a su casa.

Con eso bastaba para que no necesitase una ducha fría...

Entre tanto, Tyler había terminado de ducharse y se disponía a hacer los deberes de la escuela. Estando en casa se daba la libertad de vestirse de forma más cómoda. Esta vez incluía un pants y una sudadera que definitivamente le venían algo grandes.

Viendo los deberes de la clase de Anatomía, decidió dejarlo de lado, eso sería lo último que haría.

- Comenzaré con bioestadística...

Sin embargo, el toque sobre su puerta le hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

- Adelante, mamá - indicó, buscando entre sus cosas el libro que necesitaba.

- Bueno, no soy tu madre o al menos no me parece que tenga esa pinta - dijo la voz de Pogue frente a él.

Abrió los ojos, enormemente sorprendido y sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó de forma pícara.

Pogue tuvo que tragar duro, pero aparentó no haber sido afectado por la coquetería del menor.

- No, sólo venía para decirte que hablé con Caleb hace rato. Me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo solo, así que probablemente no lo veremos en muchos días - informó, acercándose al escritorio del ojiazul.

- Bueno, te agradezco la atención, pero hubiera sido un poco más práctico que me hablaras por teléfono¿no crees?

- Si sólo fuera eso lo que quería decirte, sí, el teléfono hubiera sido buena opción.

- ¿Entonces?

El castaño se acercó un poco más al chico que permanecía boca a abajo sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Tenemos algo pendiente - murmuró, mirándole fijamente.

Bien, Tyler ya sabía que algo como eso sucedería de un momento a otro. "Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto", pensó. Entonces de un brinco se puso de pie y sonrió ampliamente.

- Pogue, no es que no sepa de qué me hablas, pero en verdad tengo mucha tarea y...

- Si pretendes evitarme, no lo intentes - advirtió el otro, levantándose también, aunque estaba demasiado cerca de él esta vez.

Tyler mentiría si dijera que no le pareció sexy esa actitud del castaño, no obstante, estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo librarse de él. Tenía que admitir que algo de todo ese asunto le intimidaba un poco.

- Uhm... yo no pretendía eso, de hecho iba a decirte que como estabas aquí pues dejaría los deberes para más tarde - dijo rápidamente, yendo de poco en poco hacia la puerta de su habitación, con Pogue siguiéndole de cerca -. Para amenizar nuestra plática¿te parece si traigo algo de té?

Parry sonrió de forma divertida y terminó por quitarle las escapatorias al menor cuando le arrinconó contra la puerta y colocó las manos a ambos costados de la cabeza del chico.

- No, gracias, mi interés es otro - susurró muy cerca de los labios del otro.

Tyler sentía que las piernas le temblaban al ver cómo los labios de Pogue se acercaban más y más, terminó por agacharse y casi correr hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

- Sí, bueno, creo que a esta distancia los dos podemos hablar y entendernos perfectamente - dijo con una sonrisa ante el descolocado castaño.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo acaso?

- ¡No! Es decir... yo no... es que...

- En ese caso... - dijo Pogue, mirándolo de forma predadora -. Veremos qué tanto soportas...

Y dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación del ojiazul.

Tyler parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender bien el significado de esa mirada y de esas palabras.

- No puede ser que se refiera a...

- Sí, cariño, se refiere a que jugarán al cazador y a la presa - dijo su madre con una sonrisa divertidísima en rostro, viendo palidecer a su querido hijo al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un color muy rojizo.

- ¡Madre! - chilló, tirándose en su cama para cubrirse con la almohada mientras su madre reía de buena gana.

- Oh, vamos, querido, apuesto a que se divertirán - aseguró.

Tyler quería que le cayera un trueno a Pogue¡ahora hasta su madre espiaba!, pero no podía negar que le había fascinado el encuentro...

Parecía que todos los herederos estaban muy enfrascados con sus emociones como para molestarse en el heredero de la quinta familia Ipswich que todavía se encontraba resentido por la batalla contra uno de ellos.

A Collins se le había dificultado moverse del todo, especialmente con su pierna herida y sabía que la magia no era una opción a menos que quisiera ser descubierto en su débil estado por los otros cuatro. Una mano gentil le alcanzó una taza de té que rápidamente lo hizo sentirse mejor.

- Gracias - susurró el chico con una voz casi espectral -. ¿Has hecho lo que te encomendé?

- Tienen un círculo muy cerrado, pero estoy muy cerca de conseguirlo.

- Date prisa - exigió con dureza -, necesito que te acerques lo suficiente para poder averiguar lo que necesito.

- Así se hará, lo prometo.

- No me decepciones. Recuerda que el poder que te di no es nada en comparación de lo que conseguiré de esos ingenuos. Pronto tendrás todo aquello que anhelas, siempre y cuando me des lo que yo deseo.

- No hay porqué preocuparse, puedo hacerlo - aseguró la otra persona, tomando asiento en una de las sillas no muy alejada de Chase.

Reed se acomodó en su asiento listo para su segunda clase. El profesor todavía no llegaba por lo que se dio un momento para pensar.

Sentía en su interior un inexplicable vacío desde la tarde cuando besó a Caleb. Tanto que no creyó ser capaz de dejarle el desayuno aquella mañana. Se las arregló para tomar por la mañana el auto de su madre, dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa y salir de la casa sin encontrarse con el castaño que, seguramente, estaba dormido en los pisos superiores. En poco tiempo Tyler pasó por él con una sonrisa boba en los labios que pudo haber generado muchos comentarios de su parte si no estuviera tan concentrado en sus problemas.

La clase de Psicología y Comunicación dio inicio. Pronto se azotó mentalmente al recordar que no había hecho sus deberes. Frustrado, giró su vista a Brian, su compañero de a lado con el que había hecho amistad desde sus tiempos en Spencer.

- Hey, Mathews… - susurró en tono bajo -¿tienes la tarea?

- No me digas que lo volviste a olvidar, Reed - dijo su amigo con una sonrisa divertida. Le extendió el cuaderno con sutileza, mientras el anciano profesor comenzaba a pasar lista. Sonrió con malicia -. ¿Mucha actividad ayer?

- No más de la usual - contestó el rubio con un gesto de complicidad.

Brian había sido uno de sus fieles compañeros que lo ayudaban con la tarea desde siempre a cambio de ser incluido en el ámbito fiestero del que Reed formaba parte.

El chico era de facciones dulces y cálidas que le recordaban a Tyler, ojos grises, cabello negro y una estatura un tanto sobresaliente, pero increíblemente tímido e introvertido antes de conocer al rubio en penúltimo año en la preparatoria.

- ¿Podría decirnos algo sobre los mensajes subliminales en la comunicación actual, señor Mathews? - preguntó el profesor con voz seca.

El pelinegro se apresuró a responder dejando al rubio divagando de nuevo entre sus pensamientos.

Era probable que Brian se percatase de las horribles ojeras que debía estar luciendo esa mañana. No era para menos, en toda la noche no había podido dejar de pensar en Caleb y todo lo que representaba para él.

Caleb, Caleb, Caleb y siempre Caleb. No había cosa que no hiciese teniéndolo siempre en mente, tal vez había algo de voluntad de su parte y un montón de otros factores, pero al fin y al cabo, era el moreno quien abarcaba la mayor parte del asunto.

- Siempre es así - susurró con amargura, comenzando a copiar casi como autómata la tarea que el otro chico le había prestado.

¿Qué podía hacer¡Maldición! Se sentía tan mal, quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Así ¿qué demonios era lo que más le dolía¿Qué era esa daga que le perforaba tan profundamente?

Quizá, el saber que nada de eso era real, que Caleb siempre pensaría en Sarah, que él no representaba nada más en su vida. Que tenía que dejarlo ir...

No se daba cuenta de que, en medio de sus cavilaciones, apretaba con demasiada fuerza al escribir y tampoco se percató de que Brian le había observado desde que terminó de dar su respuesta, le miraba preocupado.

Pero nada de eso le atañía¿o no? No era Caleb. ¿Y se trataba en verdad sólo de eso? No, la impotencia debía venir de otro lado.

Se sintió asqueado de todo aquello, de no poder seguir como antes, sonreír y hacerles bromas a sus amigos sin que nada le preocupase. "Mentira", pensó, "durante todo ese tiempo sólo evitabas enfrentarte a la verdad y cuando lo hiciste, era demasiado tarde".

Sí, la enfermedad estaba causando estragos esta vez..., de esa forma tal vez ¡maldito fuera él y sus hermosos ojos marrones!

- Reed¿te sientes bien? - le preguntó Brian al verlo tan pálido y tembloroso.

- No, creo que voy a vomitar - dijo, levantándose de forma brusca mientras salía corriendo del salón.

Tenía que huir de ahí ya.

Todo aquello hizo que no se percatase de que estaba siendo seguido por un par de ojos, cuyo dueño parecía estar más que divertido por los sucesos.

- Así es, hijos de Ipswich, destrúyanse entre ustedes - murmuró con odio mal contenido.

No era momento de atacarlo, en ese estado los Ipswich tendían a ser más peligrosos que estando tranquilos.

El apuesto rubio no tardó en decirle adiós al desayuno en una de las tazas de los sanitarios. Luego de esto se dio tiempo para sentarse, todavía débil por el esfuerzo de haber expulsado los alimentos del desayuno por su garganta. Se apresuró a escupir de nueva cuenta por el asqueroso sabor que había quedado en su boca aunque, claro, aquello no sirvió de mucho. Con algo de enojo limpió las lágrimas que habían surgido de sus ojos cuando volvió.

Tiró de la cadena del sanitario para salir del cubículo y comprobó, con cierto alivio, que no había nadie en el lugar. Se apresuró a mojar su cara con agua fría y de paso limpió su boca con algo de asco todavía. Se miró en el espejo intentado sonreír consiguiendo a cambio una mueca grotesca que distaba mucho de una sonrisa.

- Soy un idiota - se lamentó hablando con su reflejo.

- ¿Sabías que sólo los tontos y locos hablan solos? - preguntó una voz desde atrás.

El rubio se giró con calma para no evidenciar su sorpresa aunque falló al ver a Pogue frente a él.

- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

- Estaba por entrar cuando veo a un cierto amigo rubio ir a los sanitarios ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó con una voz más suave que evidenciaba su preocupación lo que no hizo más que enfadar al rubio.

- No es nada - contestó mojando su cara con agua fría.

- Es por Caleb¿verdad?

- ¿Tyler te dijo…?

- No necesito que Tyler me diga nada para darme cuenta de lo que pasa - se acercó al rubio recargándose en la pared más próxima -. No estoy ciego.

- Bien, no es por él.

- Si, claro - contestó el ojimiel con sarcasmo -. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

- No es por Caleb - dijo con un tono un poco más agresivo y de pronto se le ocurrió la forma de desechar el tema -. Llevo todo el día sin hacer magia.

- ¿Y…?

- Y no puedo contenerme. Lo necesito, Pogue.

Eso fue suficiente para que el castaño quitara su atención del tema de Caleb, aunque por supuesto que aún tenía sus dudas.

- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando usas la magia en exceso¡Ah, Reed! - Exclamó, exasperado -. ¿Ahora qué rayos vamos a hacer? Esto de tu adicción se está volviendo más y más complicado.

- Sí, ya lo sé - dijo el otro, mirando su reflejo -. Creo que debemos reunirnos esta tarde en donde siempre, debemos discutir lo del Caduceo...

Pogue suspiró y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

- Sí. Demonios... seguimos como empezamos y contigo comenzando a ser afectado por tus imprudencias y Caleb fuera del juego, no sé qué rayos haremos si Chase se enterase...

- De que todos estamos en perfectas condiciones y podemos darle la pelea final si se le ocurre venir a buscarnos - completó el rubio, jalando a Pogue del brazo para sacarlo del lugar.

- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? - inquirió el pelilargo una vez que entraron a un aula vacía.

- Según tú, yo soy el imprudente, pero ¿qué no viste que había entrado alguien más?

- Sí, pero...

- Pero nada, así como estamos no nos conviene que Chase tenga la más mínima pista de lo que ocurre en verdad.

Parry gruñó por lo bajo y desvió la mirada, por esta vez, Reed tenía razón.

- Bien, entonces te dejo, iré a buscar a Tyler para decirle lo de la reunión - informó el castaño.

- Me parece que debe estar con esa chica que le persigue tanto - añadió Garwin con una sonrisa -. En la biblioteca, tú sabes... a Tyler le gusta mucho ser responsable.

Pogue maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca, esa mocosa podría estar coqueteando con el ojiazul y tal vez éste no se resistiría. Conocía lo "susceptible" que Tyler podía ser si lo forzaban.

En tanto, Reed se quedó sentado en el escaloncillo del aula, ligeramente apoyado en el podium.

No podía seguir así...

- ¿A quién engaño? Por la tarde volveré a ponerme así luego de verlo y comprobar que lo de ayer no fue más que un error de nuestra parte...

Suspiró y se puso de pie, lo mejor sería que por ese día se olvidara de las clases. Estaba cansado y deseaba quedarse dormido, su madre le había dicho que ese día estaría en casa de Tyler y no regresaría hasta la hora de la comida; por tanto, tenía el día libre y pensaba tomárselo.

- ¿Y cómo rayos pensaba irme a casa? - se preguntó, estando a punto de darse de topes contra la pared.

Por mínima que fuera la cantidad de magia que desplegase, Caleb se daría cuenta y quería probarle a él y a sí mismo que podía mantener su promesa.

- Supongo que tendré que tomar el bus...

- ¡Reed! - llamó una voz a lo lejos.

El rubio volteó y se topó con la figura de Brian caminando por el pasillo para darle alcance, se detuvo y le esperó.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el ojigris con una ceja levantada.

- A casa, no me siento bien para nada - aseguró.

El chico entonces ablandó la mirada y con un brazo lo rodeó por los hombros.

- Entonces te llevaré.

- Nah, tomaré el bus, tú tienes clases qué atender por mí para que luego me digas la tarea.

- Creo que puedo perderme Redacción I, anda, vamos - animó con una sonrisa.

Reed asintió y ambos se dirigieron al auto deportivo de Brian, si el chico insistía tanto... ¿quién era él para negarlo?

Llegaron con suma rapidez en el auto de Mathews. El rubio le dio las gracias y se adentró en su casa, escuchando sus pasos sonar acompañados de su eco a través de la estancia. Con delicadeza acomodó su iPod en el reproductor que rara vez se utilizaba y se relajó un poco al ritmo del rock alternativo que resonaba en toda la casa gracias al eco.

Garwin se aseguró de que nadie estaba en la casa antes de acercarse al minibar y servirse un vaso de Vodka con hielo y un toque de jugo de durazno para relajarse un poco. Se tiró en el sillón como su estricta educación no se lo permitía y subió los pies, desprendiéndose de sus Converse negros para no dejar evidencia de su crimen sobre el sillón Luis XVI que su madre tanto adoraba.

Suspiró y continuó bebiendo de su vaso con tranquilidad.

Ajustó el reloj en su muñeca para que la alarma lo despertara a tiempo para llevarle algo de comer a Caleb, seguramente encontraría algo bueno en su refrigerador…

De pronto sintió la falta de algo… y se acercó a su mochila para sacar una cigarrera que siempre llevaba consigo para esos momentos y se acercó el cenicero de cristal cortado que era escasamente utilizado en su casa cuando su padre estaba de viaje, como era el caso.

- Más le vale que me traiga algo de Australia - dijo para sí mismo con un cigarrillo en las manos y su vaso de licor en la otra dejando, por un momento, de atormentarse.

Mientras tanto, Pogue estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad intentando en vano concentrarse en su libro de Derecho Romano II deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder quitarle la sonrisa estúpida a esa niña que tonteaba tan evidentemente con SU Tyler.

- ¿Estas leyendo ese libro o vas a dejar que los que nos preocupamos por la tarea podamos hacerla? - preguntó una voz a su lado.

Era su compañero de la carrera de Derecho, Gualtier Mozzati, un chico italiano que estaba en la escuela bajo las estrictas condiciones que le imponía su beca. A pesar de todo, el chico contaba con un dulce manejo del idioma y su irresistible encanto europeo no atraía mucha simpatía por su forma de vestir.

Aquel chico definitivamente le daba un nuevo significado a la popular frase "oveja descarriada" con sus ropas negras y cabello incluso más largo que el suyo en color oscuro del cual se podían llegar a ver de cerca las raíces pelirrojas que hacían juego con sus ojos castaños.

- Aquí tienes - dijo dándole el libro mientras tomaba otro de una pila que estaba hábilmente colocado al revés.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? No seas tan pasivo - le susurró el chico -. Te aseguro que Sims no va a caer muerto por que le mandes miradas asesinas. Limítate a apresurarte antes de que él o algún otro te gane a esa tal Johns.

Si no fuera por que no trataba mucho con el chico se hubiera apresurado a aclararle la situación, pero fue entonces que sus oídos captaron una frase que no pudo tolerar en lo absoluto:

- ¿… ir juntos alguna vez? Ya sabes, como una cita.

Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir el pelilargo se acercó a Tyler y con voz seca le dijo.

- Tyler, nos reuniremos por la tarde, creo que Reed tiene nueva información sobre el asunto del que hemos discutido - dijo mientras su mirada decía "Si no le quitas esa mano de tu brazo, se la removeré permanentemente del cuerpo". Por suerte Tyler captó el mensaje a tiempo y se deshizo suavemente del agarre de la chica.

- No te preocupes. ¿Nos vemos donde siempre?

- Sí - contestó secamente el ojimiel para volver a su asiento al lado del chico italiano que por lo bajo mascullaba "Americanos…" en su idioma natal.

Reed comenzaba a pensar que no había tenido la mejor de las ideas cuando sintió el mundo girar bajo sus pies al momento de sentarse de nuevo luego de cuatro vasos de la bebida y un par de cigarrillos. Creyó estar muy cerca de golpear el suelo cuando consiguió sostenerse de una de las tantas mesitas que había en la sala, más específicamente, la mesita donde su madre decidió acomodar una serie de velas aromáticas en color ocre que despedían un suave olor a canela.

Trató de mantenerse en pie mientras comenzaba a tararear por lo bajo una de sus tantas canciones favoritas de Interpol y se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un café. Sólo faltaban veinte minutos para poder dejarle algo de comer y pedir un taxi que lo llevara hasta el motivo de su masoquismo mental.

Con la taza ya entre sus manos rebuscó en el refrigerador para encontrar una buena porción de lasaña que se veía muy apetecible. La metió al horno unos minutos hasta comprobar que el queso se había derretido y llamó desde el teléfono de su casa para pedir el dichosos transporte.

Preparó un poco más de café que llevó en un termo y se dispuso a salir de su casa. Justo entonces tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Se sintió nervioso de un momento a otro sin explicación, por lo que pidió al conductor del taxi que se apresurara para llegar, claro, el hombre lo miró con cara de desconcierto al decirle a donde se dirigían.

Pagó con un billete de veinte dólares y le indicó al hombre que se quedara con el cambio para luego apresurarse a la casa donde se encontraba su amigo. Dejó la comida y el café en las escaleras para subir y comprobar su estado.

- ¡Caleb! - gritó para hacerse escuchar en toda la casa y recibió a cambio solo el eco de su voz. Se preocupó todavía más.

Dentro de la habitación que Caleb seguramente ocupaba, se escuchaba el agua caer desde el baño. Tocó con algo de agresividad la puerta y, al no recibir una respuesta, abrió.

El pequeño cuarto de baño estaba inundado de la densa bruma del vapor que provenía de la regadera con una bañera en la parte inferior. Ahí estaba Caleb, inconsciente contra la tina de porcelana.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Yuki.- Feliz cumple a ex Snuffle's girl ahora The Next Mrs. Molko antes que nada y por tercera vez de mi parte en el día!!!! x3  
NMM.- Si!!! Cumplo 18 x segunda vez XDDD  
Yuki.- Justamente xD Y bueno, ella quiso celebrar con todas ustedes, nuestras lectoras, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo x3  
NMM.- Así es, uno muy interesante... Por no decir más XD aqui presentamos a algunos amiguitos de la universidad de nuestros chicos favoritos x3  
Yuki.- Creados por la mente de esta ninia perversa o.o... Yo creo que les agradarán n.n  
NMM.- "Perversa", me gusta esa palabra XD  
Yuki.- xD Bueno, el caso es que algo le pasó a Caleb o.O ¿Quieren saber qué fue¡No nos pierdan de vista! x3  
NMM.- Así es, por el momento disfruten del cap y noolviden dejar rr o.o Bss  
Yuki.- Eso o.ó, regalo de cumple para ella x3 Cuídense y hasta la próxima!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de The Covenant nos pertenece_

Capítulo 8

**Agridulce**

Reed entró rápidamente y tomó con algo de esfuerzo el cuerpo de Caleb, trató de despertarlo dándole unas cuantas bofetadas, pero el chico parecía no reaccionar.

- Al demonio el trato, no podré cargarlo hasta su cama yo solo.

Estaba por alejarse un poco del chico cuando éste comenzó a moverse un poco, abrió los ojos de pronto y se puso de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Reed? - llamó con extrañeza al ver al chico rubio en un rincón del baño -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Garwin hubiera respondido con todo gusto de no ser por la visión traicionera que tenía ante sus ojos. Desvió rápidamente la vista hasta el piso y, le gustase o no, sus mejillas adquirían un tinte rojizo a toda prisa.

Fue entonces que Caleb reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Él, de pie y completamente desnudo ante los ojos del rubio.

- Oh - fue lo único que dijo, bajando nuevamente a la bañera, cubriéndose del agua espumosa que tanto le había relajado.

- Yo... yo te espero afuera - dijo el rubio, saliendo a toda prisa del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caleb suspiró pesadamente y salió de la bañera, envolviéndose con una bata. Se sentía algo avergonzado y pensaba en qué decirle al muchacho de ojos azules que debía estar esperándolo en su habitación.

- Demonios - maldijo.

En su ahora alcoba, Reed parecía estar muy sumergido en la lectura de uno de los viejos libros que seguramente había tomado de las estanterías llenas de polvo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó el rubio sin verlo a la cara.

- Yo... no sé, de pronto comenzó a dolerme demasiado el costado donde recibí el impacto de la magia de Chase y me desmayé...

Reed enarcó una ceja y le miró a los ojos.

- Investigaré sobre ello - dijo, levantándose de la silla donde estaba -. Tu comida te espera en la mesa de abajo, vendré a verte por la noche.

Sin más, el rubio se marchó y él no se sintió con ánimos de replicar nada.

- Qué vergonzoso...

Reed hizo casi veinte minutos caminado hasta la "Cueva" donde pronto llegarían Pogue y Tyler. Se acomodó al lado de la reja con una ligera molestia en la cabeza luego de que la sobriedad lo había golpeado. Se preocupó en sobremanera al ver a Danvers en el estado en que lo encontró. Incluso había olvidado tomar su termo con café.

- Me lleva el demonio - dijo golpeando suavemente su cabeza contra la reja.

Gracias a los beneficios de ser el segundo, bueno, tercero de los herederos sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la reja y se adentró en el oscuro lugar.

Se acercó con lentitud a los libreros y forzó un poco su vista para encontrar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad para averiguar qué demonios le había pasado a Caleb. Buscó en el libro de la condenación acerca del capítulo doce que era completamente referente a los hechizos que podían ser lanzados por los herederos. Una vez más el libro lo decepcionó al no tener ninguna respuesta directa. Caleb tenía razón al haber dicho que los hechizos de impacto interno tardaban de quince minutos a dos horas en hacer efecto.

Suspiró.

Tal vez sería más fácil concentrarse en su lectura si no hubiera sido porque hacía sólo unos minutos se había encontrado en una situación en extremo comprometedora.

"Si, bueno. Ya habías visto a Caleb desnudo antes ¿Acaso no recuerdas las regaderas compartidas en Spencer?", se preguntó

- Claro, en aquel entonces no era lo mismo…- susurró a punto de golpear su cabeza contra uno de los muros de piedra -. Deberías de concentrarte, Garwin. Debes tener en cuenta que no hay nada ahí.

"No podría haber un futuro entre nosotros", pensó.

Pogue esperaba al lado de la hummer de Tyler que el chico saliera de la biblioteca. Ya habían pasado quince minutos…

Con desesperación hizo uso de un leve despliegue de magia para adentrarse en el asiento del copiloto y encender el radio.

Entonces lo ubicó, todavía con su bata blanca, saliendo del edificio. Por unos instantes le pareció que ese chico era la persona más linda que hubiera tocado la faz de la tierra. Pero entonces vio a la chica a su lado que seguía sonriéndole y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

"Llegó el momento de jugar", pensó cuando Sims se acercó a la portezuela del conductor.

Tyler, con todo y el montón de libros encima, usó un poco de magia para abrir la puerta y adentrarse en su auto logrando su cometido; estuvo por dejar las cosas en el asiento del copiloto pero se topó con el par de ojos melados más terroríficos que alguna vez hubiera visto.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! - gritó, completamente aterrorizado, estando a punto de salir del auto; sin embargo, fue detenido cuando el otro le tomó del brazo jalándolo hacía sí para plantarle un beso profundo.

- ¿Te asusté? - preguntó el castaño luego de separarse, todavía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tyler tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que había pasado. Primero, entraba a la hummer que debía estar sin nadie y al girarse se topaba con los ojos de Pogue mirándole de forma extraña, y cuando trataba de huir, el otro se aferraba a él y le robaba el aliento con un beso, no que se quejara de ello, claro...

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - preguntó, enfadado tratando de controlar el carmesí de sus mejillas.

- Pensaba venir a saludarte - dijo el castaño de forma insinuante.

- Sí, bueno, estuve a punto de lanzarte todos estos libros encima por tu osadía - reprochó, dejando los dichosos volúmenes de medicina en los asientos traseros.

- Hubiera valido la pena - dijo Parry, acercándose de nueva cuenta al ojiazul.

Tyler se hundía en el asiento del conductor conforme Pogue se acercaba con esa sonrisa sexy para, una de dos, besarlo o devorarlo por completo.

- Eh... Pogue... estamos en la escuela aún y debemos ir a reunirnos con Reed...

- Sí, pero esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo y nadie está viendo hacia acá...

El castaño le lanzó una mirada predadora al menor y rozó sus labios con los de éste, apenas saboreando para después exigir algo más. Tyler trataba de sobreponerse un poco, mas la insistencia del castaño le hizo desistir dejándose corresponder a ese beso al tiempo que su cintura era recorrida por las manos expertas del mayor.

Gimió suavemente cuando la boca de Pogue recorría su cuello y las manos se adentraban entre la ropa que cubría su torso.

- Pogue... detente... - alcanzó a murmurar entre jadeos.

El castaño rió suavemente a su oído.

- ¿No se siente bien?

Tyler se sonrojó todavía más al sentir las manos de Pogue deslizándose por su espalda.

- Ya... tenemos que irnos...

- Si tú lo dices - dijo el otro, cortando de golpe la pasión del momento.

Se separó de Tyler y le besó suavemente en los labios.

- Vayamos con Reed entonces - accedió, sonriendo.

Tyler lo miró sorprendido y entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro. Al demonio la junta de ese día, Reed podía esperar y sin más saltó sobre Pogue, literalmente, haciendo hacia atrás el asiento del copiloto mientras se colocaba sobre el mayor.

- Tú tienes la culpa - murmuró el ojiazul sobre los labios del castaño para después ser él quien iniciase el beso.

Al saber cumplido su objetivo, el mayor esbozó una sonrisa en medio de, lo que debía ser, el beso más apasionado que recordaba. No tardó mucho en desprender al chico sobre sí de la bata blanca para encontrarse con sólo una camisa roja, la cual tampoco se salvó de ser desabotonada lentamente.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul comenzaba a mover sus caderas de forma ondulatoria para crear aquella deliciosa fricción entre ellos que hizo que el chico debajo de sí soltara un gemido complacido. Sintió aquellas manos suaves desabotonar su camisa y comenzar a delinear todos aquellos músculos marcados gracias a los años que pasaron en el equipo de natación.

Pogue se levantó un poco sin romper el beso para desprenderse de su chaqueta de piel y lazarla en un recóndito lugar de la camioneta.

Con suavidad, Parry tomó algunos mechones de cabello de Tyler para acomodarse en aquel suave y reconfortante espacio entre sus hombros y cuello donde comenzó a repartir besos desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Dejó de contenerse y mordió con algo de pasión el cuello del menor, donde seguramente quedaría una bonita marca que la "amiguita" de su niño no podría evitar notar al día siguiente.

La mordida, lejos de molestar al ojiazul lo enardeció todavía más y el vaivén entre ambos comenzó a adquirir un ritmo más demandante. Todo era tan perfecto en aquel momento, tan satisfactorio y liberador…

Un suave toqueteo en la ventana los cortó de golpe. Para que ambos giraran la vista a la ventanilla algo empañada del asiento del copiloto desde donde se veía perfectamente a Gualtier Mozzati desde afuera con una evidente sonrisa en sus labios.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta límites insospechados Tyler bajó un poco la ventanilla.

- Lamento mucho interrumpir, pero olvidaste esto - le extendió un cuaderno a Pogue, que todavía seguía debajo del menor en el asiento -. Me alegra ver que dejaste la pasividad de lado.

Tyler se acomodó en su asiento con rapidez y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa mientras el otro le lanzaba una mirada de completo reproche a su compañero de carrera.

- De paso, les recuerdo que hay algunos hoteles no muy lejos de aquí, no hay razón para conformarse con el estacionamiento de la escuela. Nos vemos mañana, Parry.

De haber estado en el asiento del conductor Pogue ya hubiera acelerado para pasar sin ninguna misericordia sobre el moreno que acababa de interrumpirlos.

- Creo que es hora de ir con Reed - musitó Tyler encendiendo el motor de la camioneta.

El mayor seguía muy enfadado o frustrado como para objetar, así que se fueron.

En tanto el rubio ni siquiera había notado la tardanza de sus dos amigos y estaba completamente concentrado en sus pensamientos con respecto a Caleb.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo que le había pasado al mayor nada tenía que ver con un relajante baño de burbujas, pero no había encontrado nada útil en todos los libros que había revisado durante esa hora.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacó su celular para ver la hora.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen que llevan media hora de retraso? - se preguntó al percatarse de la impuntualidad de los otros dos.

Se levantó de su lugar y salió un momento para tratar de despejarse.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Caleb había aceptado el trato y para asegurarse él debía permanecer en esa casa por lo que restase del día y él no debía usar nada de magia. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado y en realidad también estaba pasando por la ansiedad de no poder usarla.

En ese momento notó que la hummer de Tyler se acercaba y ya tenía a la orden una lista de reclamos para desquitarse un poco del mal día. Aunque no esperó ver bajar de ella también al pelilargo, claro que eso debía ser un bono extra.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que tuviera que esperar como idiota casi una hora? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Ehm... mi trabajo en la biblioteca se alargó...

- Y mi motocicleta sufrió una avería, fue una suerte que lo encontrara en el campus todavía.

Reed los repasó con una mirada que claramente decía "Me creo un rábano sus excusas".

- Como sea, ya estamos aquí¿vamos a entrar o qué? - preguntó el pelilargo haciéndose el molesto para evadir los comentarios burlescos del rubio.

Fue el primero en entrar, dejando tras de sí a su niño y al demonio llamado Garwin. Reed se acercó ligeramente a Tyler y lo observó de forma minuciosa.

- Definitivamente no quiero saber detalles, me queda claro que para que "eso" llegara a tu cuello, permitiste más que un simple beso, pequeña fiera - murmuró con una sonrisita, haciendo sonrojar a Sims.

- Cállate - le dijo, entrando también al escondite.

Reed rió de buena gana y siguió a su compañero. Ya sabía que Tyler no era tan inocente, pero nunca se imaginó tal grado.

- Y miren nada más qué pasión - dijo, burlesco.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó al pelilargo evadiendo la mirada traviesa del rubio -. Me preocupé luego de lo que dijiste en los baños.

- No es nada que no pueda tolerar - explicó el rubio tornándose serio de un momento a otro -. Pero hay algo más. Tenemos que averiguar de alguna forma qué tipo de hechizo le lanzó Collins a Caleb, empiezo a creer que puede tratarse de algo serio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó el ojiazul tomando su lugar en la butaca de piedra alrededor de la mesa de lectura.

- No lo sé, pero piénsenlo. Ha sufrido de dolor luego de que le lanzaron ese hechizo y, aunque no lo admita, debe ser más fuerte de lo que creemos.

- Deberíamos buscar en los libros…

- No hay nada, estuve buscando antes de que llegaran.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mientras todos miraban a distintos puntos.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar el Caduceo. Si acabamos con Collins todos los hechizos que hizo terminarán por desvanecerse. Y necesitamos del Caduceo para encontrarlo - Pogue giró su vista a Tyler -. ¿Crees poder averiguar algo más de tu madre?

- No ha dicho una palabra, ni siquiera quién fue el otro guardián, aunque lo más seguro es que se trate de mi padre.

- Eso no es de mucha ayuda… - Les recordó el rubio -. Tenemos que apresurarnos, no hemos hecho nada por averiguar quiénes son los guardianes y a pesar de que Chase no ha aparecido después de que luché contra él, pronto volverá.

- Sí, pero esto se complica cada vez más. Nadie nos da ni siquiera un punto de apoyo con lo de la maldita cosa esa y tampoco tenemos idea de qué hace exactamente - intervino el pelilargo.

- Sin contar con que tampoco tenemos la más remota idea de cómo buscarlo entre nosotros cinco - complementó Tyler.

Reed suspiró, tenían razón. Ni una sola pista, ni una sola idea de qué podía tratarse el endemoniado objeto ese, esperaba que Collins estuviera en las mismas.

- Decidido, iremos los tres a casa de Tyler y le sacaremos la información que podamos. No importa cómo, ni si tenemos que atosigarla para que diga algo - señaló el rubio, levantándose.

- Sí, pero también necesitamos a Caleb - apuntó Tyler -. Generalmente con él es menos retenciosa.

- Sí, pero tú eres su hijo, algo tendrá que decirnos - dijo el pelilargo.

- No se diga más entonces, vámonos - finalizó el rubio.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y se marcharon de la Cueva, subieron a la hummer de Tyler en dirección a la casa de éste. Ya era hora de que pusieran manos a la obra después de tantas distracciones.

Alice Sims se encontraba en la mesita de jardín tomando el té. Observaba el revolotear de las mariposas a lo lejos y el correr del agua en el río artificial detrás de ella.

- Señora Sims - la llamó el mayordomo, tendiéndole el teléfono -, la señora Evelyn.

- Gracias, Paul - dijo.

El mayordomo le sonrió de forma amable y se marchó a seguir con sus deberes.

- ¿Evelyn? Hola¿a qué debo tu llamada?

- Querida, es hora de que nos reunamos las tres - indicó la otra mujer con tono serio -. Tenemos qué hablar de los dos guardianes.

Alice suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿A qué hora y en dónde? - preguntó educadamente.

- A las nueve en mi casa.

- ¿Qué hay de Caleb?

- Puedo asegurarte que no estará aquí.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche.

- Hasta luego, Alice.

Evelyn colgó y ella dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

- Mary Anne... - murmuró a la nada.

Alzó ligeramente la vista hacia el firmamento azul y sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Señora? - la llamó de nueva cuenta Paul, mirándola con preocupación.

- Está bien, Paul... es sólo que me invade la nostalgia.

- ¿Por la señora Mary Anne? - Alice se mantuvo en silencio, actitud que el mayordomo comprendió -. Qué tonto, claro que es por eso.

- Estaré bien - aseguró sonriéndole -. Saldré esta noche, iré a casa de Evelyn.

- ¿Qué piensa decirle al joven Tyler?

- Que iré con Evelyn y Mary Anne a tomar un café y hablar de cosas de mujeres.

Paul sonrió y asintió.

- En ese caso, venga y busquemos un hermoso vestido para que sorprenda a la señora Mary, estoy seguro de que extraña verla - afirmó el mayordomo.

Alice negó suavemente y continuó mirando a la nada.

- No, Paul, lo nuestro tuvo su tiempo y pasó.

El hombre de cabello y bigote blanquecino y rostro afable, ablandó la mirada y se marchó en silencio. Su "niña" seguía sufriendo por ese amor que nunca pudo ser y entendía el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, quería que la dejase sola y era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, de momento.

Se acercó hasta la sala y estaba por sentarse un momento cuando escuchó la puerta ser abierta y como los tres jóvenes entraban.

- Buenas tardes, jóvenes - dijo cortésmente el hombre -. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos?

- Gracias, Paul. ¿Está mi madre?

- Está por salir, pero no creo conveniente…

Los tres chicos se adelantaron hasta la habitación de la mujer sin esperar a escuchar lo que el mayordomo tenía que decir. Paul pensó seriamente en detenerlos, pero desistió. El momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Se limitó a adelantarse a la cocina para preparar té en caso de ser necesario.

Tyler se apresuró a tocar la puerta de su alcoba.

- Pasa, querido - los tres pasaron en tropel a la habitación.

- Que gusto verlos, chicos - aseguró mientras se aplicaba una ligera cantidad de perfume en el cuello y las muñecas -. De haber sabido que iban a venir no hubiera hecho planes…

- Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, Alice - aseguró Pogue -. Sólo necesitamos más información sobre el caduceo.

Alice dejó de prestar atención a los aretes de plata que estaba por acomodarse y giró su vista hasta Pogue, su hijo y el rubio tenías expresiones serias en sus joviales rostros. No obstante, devolvió su atención a sus pendientes.

- Ya les dije, chicos, que eso no es algo de lo que puedo hablar. No hasta que aparezcan los siguientes guardianes.

- Mamá, esta es una emergencia - urgió Tyler acercándose más a ella -. Chase ya mató a alguien en su afán por encontrarlo. Si nos dijeras algo que pudiera ayudar…

- No puedo, Tyler - explicó la mujer con una voz más firme -. Ninguno de ustedes sabrá nada acerca del Caduceo hasta que el momento propicio llegue...

- Tiene que ayudarnos, Alice - rogó el rubio acomodándose cerca de la mujer -. Sin su ayuda más vidas podrían perderse.

- Chicos, entiendo su preocupación, pero no hay forma de que pase información a otros que no sean los siguientes guardianes.

- ¿Incluso si uno de ellos es Chase? - preguntó el pelilargo.

- Dudo que el caduceo eligiera a alguien tan lleno de ambición para salvaguardarlo.

- ¿Cómo es que son elegidos los guardianes, entonces? - Tyler seguía lanzando a su madre aquellas preguntas y Alice no quería hacer nada más que contestarlas y que su hijo se enterara de la verdad. Pero había hecho un juramento con el cual prometió no decir nada.

- ¿Cuándo es para ti el momento adecuado? - preguntó finalmente el rubio luego de un largo silencio.

Alice lo miró de forma intensa y volvió a ponerla en sus manos. Reed se parecía tanto a Mary Anne...

- ¿Mamá?

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que sacar toda esa angustia de alguna forma y la más fácil fue simplemente llorar.

Reed observó las gruesas gotas que comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de la mujer y se apresuró a arrodillarse ante ella, Tyler enseguida fue a abrazarla y Pogue se hincó a lado de Reed.

- Perdónanos, no queríamos molestarte tanto pero en verdad es necesario - dijo Tyler.

- Está... bien... - les dijo, tratando de ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Nos comprendes¿verdad? - le preguntó el rubio, mirándola seriamente -. No nos queda de otra más que hacer lo que está a nuestro alcance para mantenernos a salvo.

Alice asintió y le devolvió una mirada demasiado nostálgica.

- Tyler, cariño, sólo quiero que trates de entenderme un poco - le murmuró a su hijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con las manos -. El Caduceo sólo se guarda en los corazones de una historia de amor que le conmueva porque no puede ser.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y parpadearon, claramente confundidos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? - preguntó Tyler, alejándose de su madre tratando de no creer lo que sus palabras implicaban.

- Alice, no estarás diciendo que...

- El Caduceo se sirve del amor y lo imposibilita¿es eso? - preguntó el rubio, claramente consternado.

Alice asintió y volvió a dejar caer nuevas lágrimas.

- Pero papá, yo pensé que tú y él...

- Tyler, hijo yo...

Reed le lanzó una mirada a Pogue indicándole que ese ya no era su lugar y salieron, dejando a ambos solos.

- ¿Tú qué, mamá?

- Yo quise a tu padre y siempre traté de ver todas sus virtudes, pero nunca fui capaz de amarlo por completo. Para cuando lo conocí, mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona y...

- Él no tenía cabida - susurró tristemente, yendo al lado de la mujer que le había dado la vida -. ¿Quién fue?

Alice vio el dolor en los ojos de su hijo y le acarició el rostro infantil con ternura, tratando de sosegar su decepción.

- No te lo puedo decir, hijo, y no debes preocuparte más por ello. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, ante todo eres mi hijo, mi mayor bendición y mi más grande orgullo - murmuró, abrazando fuertemente a Tyler.

El chico correspondió al abrazo de su madre y dejó caer copiosas lágrimas.

No podía sentir rencor contra su madre, no se lo merecía, ella sólo había sido víctima de ese Pacto que involucraba a todas las familias y les sujetaba a sus condiciones. Así de sencillo y cruel.

- Esta noche saldré con Mary Anne y Evelyn - le informó con dulzura a su hijo -. Cabe la posibilidad de que llegue tarde. Sé un buen chico mientras no estoy ¿De acuerdo?

- Tenlo por seguro - el ojiazul le extendió a su madre un pañuelo desechable para secar sus lágrimas -. Pero, antes de eso, necesito hacerte una última pregunta. Los elegidos… ¿Su amor nunca podrá ser?

- Espero que eso sea algo que nunca sepas, amor - finalizó la mujer limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas que surcaban su dulce rostro para aplicarse un poco de maquillaje.

- Las cosas parecen complicarse cada vez más - dijo Reed tomando una de las tazas de té que Paul les había ofrecido a los dos que aceptaron gustosos -. Pero, cuando menos ahora tenemos por seguro que no es Chase uno de los guardianes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no está secretamente enamorado de ti? - preguntó Pogue con cierta picardía.

- Cállate - le dijo el rubio en un tono tan serio que no admitía discusión -. Creo que después de todo vamos a necesitar a Caleb. Mañana mismo iré a verlo.

- Espero que ya se encuentre mejor - dijo el pelilargo con los ojos fijos en su taza -. ¿No has hablado con él?

- En lo absoluto - mintió el rubio.

Ambos se tomaron unos minutos para asimilar la nueva información dada por Alice Sims pensando lo mismo sin querer afrontar la verdad. Alguna de las recién formadas parejas podían terminar por ser los herederos del Caduceo y, en su caso¿sus relaciones estaban predispuestas a fracasar sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto?

Tyler se les unió poco después en la biblioteca donde le pidió otra taza de té al mayordomo, preferentemente con un toque de whisky.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Pogue al verle tan pálido.

- No estaba preparado, eso es todo - dijo el menor tomando asiento -. Mi madre saldrá hoy con Evelyn y tú madre - le dijo a Reed -. No sé que pensar…

- Tyler, nadie espera que asimiles esto tan rápido - explicó el rubio.

- Crecí creyendo que mis padres se amaron hasta el día en que él murió. Y ahora… Ahora me entero de que mi madre siempre amó a alguien más… un amor que no pudo ser…

Los otros dos se conservaron en silencio. Habían tenido suficiente información sobre el tema para un día.

Mientras los chicos seguían en la casa de Tyler las matriarcas de las familias Danvers, Sims y Garwin estaban sentadas tomando café en la amplia sala de la residencia de Evelyn.

- Tienes razón, son ellos - aseguró Alice a la mujer castaña a su lado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - le preguntó la mujer rubia.

- Sus ojos, se muestran tan dolidos y decididos al mismo tiempo. Reed está dispuesto a todo por terminar con Chase y tratar de hacer que la felicidad llegue a Caleb.

Evelyn suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

- Y Caleb está decidido a sacrificar su vida por él - complementó finalmente.

Mary Anne tomó un sorbo de su café y se pensó muy bien las cosas. Si su hijo era uno de los guardianes y Caleb también, eso les daba una buena ventaja sobre Chase.

- En ese caso, no debemos ocultárselos más. En antaño no fue necesario que nos dijeran la verdad, pero ahora... hay más riesgos - les dijo a las mujeres.

- Hicimos un juramento - replicó la dama Sims -. No podemos romperlo así de fácil.

- Alice tiene razón, Mary Anne. Además, si le dijésemos a Reed que puede usar la magia y retrasar el efecto al doble, sabes que lo primero que haría sería dormir a mi hijo e ir en busca del otro chico para destruirlo sin temor de nada - señaló la madre de Caleb.

Mary Anne enarcó una ceja y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

- Entonces¿sugieren que debemos quedarnos a observar y esperar¡Me niego a dejar que este peligro siga corriendo de esa forma! Algo podremos hacer si buscásemos la forma...

- Mary Anne, no te exaltes - pidió la castaña -, estoy segura de que el Caduceo se revelará ante los chicos más pronto de lo que imaginas y en ese momento podremos hablar y ayudarles a prepararse para que destruyan a Chase llevándose el menor daño posible.

- Evelyn está en lo correcto, Mary Anne, puedo sentir que el poder de Reed crece dentro de su corazón y apuesto a que a Caleb no le falta mucho.

La mujer rubia posó su mirada en los ojos azules que hacía tanto no veía más que el reflejo en las gemas de Tyler.

- Está bien - cedió -. ¿Y qué hay de su amor?

Alice se removió incómoda en su asiento y Evelyn se dedicó a ver la foto de Caleb en la mesita a su derecha.

- Eso depende de ellos - les susurró Evelyn con la mirada sombría.

- Pero tú conoces la historia del Caduceo, sabes que a cambio de mantener equilibrado el poder, los guardianes deben dar su tesoro más preciado y permanecer separados - replicó la dama Sims.

- Tonterías - resolvió la castaña, haciendo un ademán -. Los guardianes podrían desafiar el destino y las tradiciones y esto no afectaría en lo absoluto al Caduceo. ¿Acaso no vive en sus corazones? Es una tontería creer que puede regirse bajo ese sistema.

- Ese fue el convenio - añadió la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Y ese es uno de los precios a pagar - complementó la señora Sims con una sonrisa triste.

Evelyn veía imposible dejar su punto en claro con esas dos mujeres que antes que nada debían arreglar sus asuntos.

- Entonces ¿para qué se preguntan qué sucederá con el amor de Reed y mi hijo si por lo que escucho les queda más que claro que está condenado al fracaso? - dijo, dando por terminada la reunión al ponerse de pie -. No den por hecho las cosas en las que ni siquiera creen del todo y antes de que volvamos a quedar de acuerdo en lo que haremos luego de que se enteren de que son los guardianes, les sugiero que arreglen las cosas que dejaron pendientes. Están en su casa y saben dónde queda la salida. Con su permiso, me retiro y les dejo a Sally por si desean algo.

La señora Danvers se marchó sin más, dejando a las otras dos damas completamente desconcertadas por su actitud. Quedaba claro que la habían hecho enfadar.

- Tiene el carácter de Caleb cuando se enfada - pensó en voz alta la señora Sims -, y tú el de Reed cuando está empeñado en algo.

Mary Anne se giró a verla rápidamente, sorprendida.

Alice le sonrió de forma amable y eso le hizo bajar la guardia.

- Creo que debemos hacerle caso - le dijo a la rubia.

- Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho. Sabíamos que ser las guardianas del Caduceo sólo podría llevar a un final. Siempre supimos que lo nuestro no debía ser…

- Eso no me impidió acercarme a ti. Ni siquiera Joseph pudo impedirlo…

- Mary… éramos jóvenes, no había forma de que funcionara.

- ¿Y no crees en la posibilidad de que no hayamos dejado llevar por un mito…?

- Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes y siempre termina en lo mismo. Nuestro destino no era el que deseábamos.

La señora Garwin se levantó un poco del sillón en el que había estado acomodada para tomar con suavidad el mentón de la otra mujer con sus dedos para obligarla a alzar la mirada.

- Al diablo con el destino. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta la idea de no estar en pleno control de mi vida - la mujer ablandó un poco la mirada y con eso parecía haberse quitado casi diez años de encima -. Te dije que te seguiría al final del mundo de ser necesario…

- Por favor, Mary Anne - la mujer pelinegra apartó su rostro de la mano de la otra -. No más. He soportado demasiada agonía en soledad preguntándome si hice lo correcto y si tú continúas… comenzaré a cuestionar mi decisión. Es muy tarde para hacer algo, ambas tenemos una vida, una familia…

- Y aun así sigues sin desprenderte de parte del luto por Glenn, Alice. Así que, por favor, no me mientas diciéndome que has seguido adelante porque no puedo creerte cuando tus acciones te contradicen de forma tan definitiva.

La mujer rubia se sentó a lado de Alice y la abrazó con suavidad.

- No tienes que seguir sintiéndote culpable, él te amó casi tanto como yo lo hago ahora y por ello estoy segura de que supo comprenderte - le susurró al oído.

Alice se aferró un poco más a ese abrazo y dejó caer algunas lágrimas, Mary Anne se dedicó a hacerle sentir que siempre había estado ahí como lo estuvo desde el momento en que la miró.

En la entrada a la estancia, Evelyn y Sally, veían con una sonrisa lo que acontecía sin que las otras dos se percataran. Con sumo cuidado, cerraron las puertas y se dispusieron a tomar una taza de café juntas. Sería una larga noche...

- Sally, dame el teléfono, debo dar la cara por Alice y Mary Anne con sus hijos - dijo, riendo suavemente.

- Enseguida, señora - dijo Sally, sonriendo.

En esos momentos, Pogue, Tyler y Reed se encontraban jugando billar todavía en casa del menor, habían estado discutiendo el asunto por algún tiempo hasta que terminaron por exasperarse y decidieron aguardar a que Caleb regresase para que se organizaran mejor.

- ¿A qué debemos que no estés haciendo uso de tus maravillosas habilidades, Reed? - le preguntó de forma irónica el pelilargo.

- A que no necesito de la magia para patearte el trasero - respondió con una sonrisa el rubio.

Tyler rió, intentando después disimular su risa ante la mirada casi asesina que le dirigía su ahora pareja.

- Y, con esto - dijo el rubio metiendo la bola negra tras un pequeño análisis del campo -, finalizo el número de victorias consecutivas sobre tu cabeza.

Pogue bufó, exasperado y Reed dio sus "cinco" a Tyler.

- Lamento tener que dejarles, pero tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi presencia - señaló Garwin, dejando el taco en su lugar.

- Bien, yo te llevo - dijo Tyler, tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de la hummer.

- No, no, está bien, pediré un taxi y lo esperaré afuera. Estoy seguro de que querrás más que marquitas esta noche con tu noviecito - le susurró esto último al oído cuando Pogue volteó a ver una balanza de oro que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea.

- ¡Reed! - chilló el menor, sonrojándose furiosamente.

El rubio comenzó a reír, tomó el celular y pidió su servicio.

- Bien, les dejo, nos vemos mañana y traten de no desvelarse, me parece que los exámenes sorpresa nos darán dolores de cabeza esta semana - dijo, guiñándoles un ojo -. Y, por cierto, Pogue, trata de ser menos animal o terminarás por devorarlo.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de que el castaño reaccionara.

- Niños, niños - se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, se sentó en el porche de la casa y aguardó el taxi -. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea quedarme adentro... - un pequeño grito que resonó a través de la puerta le hizo sonreír abiertamente -, aunque pensándolo bien estoy mejor así.

El frío aire de la noche hizo que se hundiera un poco en su chaqueta negra mientras resoplaba entre sus manos frías.

Se atrevió a mirar el cielo como hacía mucho que no lo veía y le pareció ver un halo alrededor de la luna que brillaba con especial intensidad en su fase llena.

El taxi llegó y rápidamente abrió la puerta mientras volvía su vista hasta la casa "Que se diviertan", pensó el rubio referentemente a sus amigos y se adentró en su transporte. Nuevamente otro conductor de Taxi le miró de forma extraña al informarle de su destino, pero hizo como se le ordenó y se alejó de la residencia de los Sims.

Reed se acomodó en el asiento del auto con los brazos cruzados sobe su pecho tiritando un poco. Nunca le había molestado el frío, pero eso no lo hacía del todo resistente a un clima tan extremo como el que estaban experimentado recientemente en los últimos días de Septiembre.

Reed miró por la ventana el envidiable paisaje boscoso que se desplegaba ante él como si la luz de la luna desvelara alguna extraña belleza oculta.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia otoñal no se hicieron esperar impactándose contra el vehiculo. Reed comenzó a pensar que este sería su primer encuentro premeditado con Caleb luego de aquel beso que no podía apartar de su cabeza y le había robado el aliento. Bien, mientras más tiempo pudiera mantener la plática alejada del tema cabía la posibilidad de que el otro chico no hablara al respecto.

La lluvia ya caía de forma abundante para cuando llegaron a la antigua residencia de los Danvers. El rubio pagó con el primer billete que extrajo de su cartera y corrió hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta antes de que la lluvia le mojara por completo.

Lamentablemente no fue eso lo que pasó. En el pequeño recorrido desde la cerca hasta la puerta se sintió calado hasta los huesos por el agua que parecía, de hecho, pequeños pedazos de hielo impactando contra él.

Ya adentro se pudo desprender de su chaqueta en la entrada y la dejó en un perchero para encontrarse con un buen montón de recipientes conteniendo el agua que caía del extenso número de goteras que había en el techo.

- Hubiera sido más fácil usar un hechizo - susurró para si mismo mientras se abría camino hasta la sala de estar.

Ahí se sirvió un vaso de licor para calentarse un poco. Se quedó ahí un momento antes de decidir que haría a continuación.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado reflexivo.

- Ser reflexivo no está nada mal para tu primer día sin magia de los muchos que te esperan - le dijo Caleb, sorprendiéndolo al llegar a la estancia -. ¿Es hora de que por fin me devuelvas mi libertad?

Reed sonrió maliciosamente.

- Tu madre está muy ocupada con las damas Sims y Garwin, así que, para hacer más interesante esto, juguemos algo.

- Tú dirás - respondió el mayor con una sonrisa encantadora.

El rubio tuvo que tragar duro al verla, pero se repuso de inmediato y sacó una baraja de su bolsillo.

- Póker

- ¿Póker? - Preguntó el mayor acomodándose en la silla frente a la chimenea -. Espero que no creas que voy a jugar póker de prendas contigo.

En esa ocasión Reed no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se disparó en sus mejillas de inmediato. Carraspeó sonoramente y se giró para servirse otro vaso de licor… Tal vez sería más conveniente llevarse la botella entera y que estuviera cerca de su alcance.

- Dudo que incluso con eso consigas vencerme - contestó de forma arrogante el rubio barajando con maestría las cartas -. No he perdido en este juego desde que Wayne nos enseñó y eso fue antes de que tuviéramos nuestros poderes.

- ¿En ese caso qué me motivará a ganar?

- Tu preciada libertad te será otorgada si crees poder vencerme.

- En ese caso; reparte

Ambos se acomodaron casi en la orilla de las sillas en cuanto las cartas se dejaron caer sobre la mesa.

Reed tomó sus cartas y comenzó a observar, bueno, tenía dos As, un siete y tres de tréboles y un rey de corazones.

- ¿Quién repartirá? - preguntó mirando la baraja restante a su lado.

- No soy yo quien no puede usar la magia - le respondió el mayor, sonriendo.

- ¿Quién me asegura que no harás trampa?

- Confía en mí, no necesito valerme de la magia para obtener mi libertad.

El rubio sonrió y continuó mirando sus cartas.

En el caso de Caleb, reinaba en su baraja un trío de reinas y un cuatro y seis de palos. Sonrió abiertamente.

- Dejo estas dos - dijo el rubio, dejando el siete y el tres en la mesa.

Caleb dejó también las dos cartas que le estorbaban y procedió a repartir.

Ambos volvieron a tomarlas y el rubio se vio más que feliz

- Un excelente póker de ases - exclamó.

Caleb frunció el ceño y dejó caer su trío de reinas.

- ¿Mala suerte? - preguntó el rubio, burlesco.

- Espera, apenas estoy calentando - contestó Caleb.

Reed volvió a barajear las cartas con maestría y las repartió, dejando las restantes a un costado.

Esta vez su baraja no era nada favorable, sólo tenía una pareja de sietes negros. Caleb, por otro lado, tenía dos reyes rojos y un par de ases.

- Dejo una - dijo, dejando el tres de tréboles sobre la mesa.

En esta ocasión, el rubio tenía que pensarlo muy bien, podía tentar a la suerte y cambiar toda su baraja, sería más humillante si se retirase de esa ronda.

- La dejo toda - indicó finalmente.

La magia de Caleb le tendió las cartas correspondientes a ambos trayendo una mejor suerte. El rubio había ganado una tercia de reinas. Pero Caleb... había completado un full.

- Tercia de reinas - anunció Reed con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Full - dijo Caleb, dejando su tercia de reyes y el par de ases sobre la mesa.

- Dos de tres - propuso el rubio con mirada amenazante al tomar de nuevo las cartas -. Y esta vez no te la podré tan fácil.

Luego de cuatro partidas más, de las cuales Caleb consiguió una victoria, las cartas quedaron sobre la mesa revelando una flor imperial de la mano del rubio

- Seguramente ya te diste cuenta de que tendrás que quedarte un día más en este lugar - en ese preciso momento un relámpago resonó en la quietud y silencio de la casa.

- ¿Piensas dejarme solo, entonces? - preguntó con una sonrisa arrolladora a la que Garwin respondió con una burlesca.

- No veo razón para quedarme. Mi madre me espera en casa…

- De verdad me gustaría que te quedaras - enunció el mayor en un tono de intimidad que el rubio no creyó haber escuchado jamás.

Sin más, Caleb se acercó lentamente al menor con una mirada cargada de emoción. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio con increíble suavidad y lo forzó a verse reflejado en aquellos orbes marrones. Atrajo el dulce rostro del chico hasta el suyo para besar con lentitud y pasión, había añorado tanto ese contacto que supo que tal vez nunca tendría suficiente de besar al último de los Garwin.

Entretanto el rubio cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el mar de pasión y cariño en que Caleb lo sumergía. Sintió las manos del moreno desprenderlo de su playera de mangas largas de color gris hasta el cuello donde permaneció por el momento.

El mayor se acomodó un poco mejor para comenzar a hacer un recorrido suave y delicado sobre los recién descubiertos pectorales de su "hermano" y sonrió dentro del beso al sentirlo estremecerse cuando sus manos rozaron con suma delicadeza los rosados botones que se endurecieron ese ligero toque.

Pero el rubio comenzaba a entrar en calor, su respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada mientras el otro recorría sin misericordia toda aquella piel expuesta. Abrió los ojos por un momento y sonrió para sus adentros al ver la camisa tipo Oxford que Caleb llevaba puesta y en un ataque impulsivo tomó el cuello de la camisa y jaló ambos extremos con lo que consiguió que algunos botones salieran volando para revelar de nuevo aquel torso tan apetecible del moreno.

En medio del desenfreno, Reed empujó con algo de fuerza al chico sobre si para que ambos terminaran en el suelo con las posiciones invertidas separándose momentáneamente del beso en el que se habían sumergido.

- ¿Estás loco? - Preguntó el moreno -. Eso dolió.

- Si con eso consigo contagiarte mi locura… No importa - dijo el rubio al tiempo que se desprendía por completo de su playera. Ahí fue cuando notó el ligero gesto de dolor de parte de Danvers -. ¿Qué pasa?

Caleb se reincorporó levemente sosteniendo su costado. No dijo nada pero para el rubio fue más que evidente, con rapidez se levantó y ayudó al moreno a hacer lo mismo para que colocara su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y pudiera ayudarlo a llegar hasta la habitación.

Ahí le acomodó para recostarlo en la cama con suavidad y Caleb no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su semblante pálido y preocupado.

Las manos de Reed dibujaron con extrema cautela la piel expuesta de aquella sección del tronco sin ver ninguna evidencia física que pudiera causar su dolor. Posó sus manos sobre la cama.

- Iré por algo para el dolor - se levantó y antes de que consiguiera dar un solo paso la mano de Caleb sobre su muñeca lo detuvo.

- No te molestes, estoy bien.

- Por favor, Caleb. No me cuesta nada…

- Estoy bien - recalcó el mayor tirando con un poco de fuerza para acomodarlo a su altura y poder volver a tomar posesión de los labios del rubio.

Reed estuvo dividido entre la preocupación y la excitación que estaba volviendo a surgir de nueva cuenta, todo el dilema terminó cuando Caleb se las arregló para tirar de él y acostarlo de espaldas a su lado en el lecho, acomodándose después sobre él y comenzar a besar su manzana de adán mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su piel.

El rubio gimió despacio al sentir los dedos del mayor rozando con tanta cautela la piel de su torso bajando lentamente hasta el borde del pantalón.

Caleb sonrió abiertamente al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de Reed y procedió a besarlo con delicadeza mientras le libraba del pantalón con las manos. Garwin entrecerró los ojos al sentir en su hombría el tacto tibio del castaño. Correspondió a cada beso con una férvida intensidad y muy pronto se olvidó del recato en cuanto a los sonidos que iban ya abandonando su garganta. Caleb, por su lado, no tenía ninguna prisa por dejar aquel exquisito lugar encontrado en la clavícula del rubio, sus manos viajaban a través del cuerpo esbelto y sentía escalofríos tremendos recorriéndole cada vez que oía los ruiditos de placer que Reed soltaba mientras las manos de éste se abrían paso por el pantalón, despojándole al poco tiempo de él.

Alzándose un poco más, Caleb comenzó a contemplar a Reed ya sin la desbordante lujuria del momento. Observó el cuerpo atlético y completamente desnudo, el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos azules tan brillosos, los labios rojos entreabiertos y lo tentadores que éstos se veían, el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente en medio de la búsqueda por oxígeno, pero sobre todo se detuvo a admirar la hermosura varonil que el rubio poseía.

- No sabes cuán bello eres - le murmuró el castaño roncamente cerca de los labios.

Reed sonrió suavemente y dejó escapar un sonoro quejido al sentir los dedos de Caleb acariciando aquella zona erógena de su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás listo? - le preguntó el mayor al oído, sabiendo que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta del rubio, esa noche a como diera lugar se harían uno.

El rubio medió rió y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Caleb.

Con una lentitud casi intolerable para Reed el moreno se acomodó para poder desprenderse de los jeans que aprisionaban dolorosamente su erección y continuó deshaciéndose de los boxers para quedar completamente desnudo frente a su pareja que lo miraba con completa admiración y un deje de dulzura.

- Acabas de decir que no sé qué tan bello soy pero tú no pareces percatarte de la tuya.

Garwin no pudo contenerse y volvió a demandar aquellos provocativos labios con ese dulce sabor que le hacía perder la cordura mientras le aprisionaba entre sus piernas sin intensión de soltarlo jamás.

En el momento en que sus erecciones se rozaron Caleb podría jurar que vio estrellas. Se dejó besar, complaciendo los deseos de su amante a la vez que desplegaba un poco de poder para hacer aparecer la indumentaria necesaria a su alcance. Destapó con rapidez el pequeño contenedor de lubricante para verterlo sobre sus dedos, aproximándolos a continuación hasta la entrada.

El rubio dejó escapar un gemido de anticipación al sentirle tan cerca de aquella zona tan íntima de su anatomía. Se deshizo del beso para acariciar y mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja frente a él más no pudo evitar morder la piel expuesta del cuello al sentir el primer dedo adentrarse profundamente en su pasaje para luego soltar un ronco gemido de un volumen más alto que los anteriores.

Caleb se ocupó de lubricar cuidadosamente en movimientos circulares antes de penetrar con un segundo dedo para obtener mayor dilatación de parte del rubio que gemía palabras incomprensibles a través de la bruma creada por la pasión que no dejaba lugar para nada más que el placer, se ocupó de penetrar con el tercer dedo invasor antes de continuar.

Hacía mucho que Reed había dejado de controlar los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta cerca del oído del moreno. No podía pensar en nada, el único pensamiento coherente que pudo haber formado hubiera sido que Caleb estaba amándolo como nunca antes creyó que alguien podría hacerlo.

Se acomodó cerca de su cuello para respirar agitadamente, más, al sentir el latente miembro del moreno empujando para adentrarse en su interior, mordió con fuerza el hombro que se hallaba frente a él con la esperanza de silenciar un poco la irreverente exclamación que surgió de su garganta.

El dolor de la entrada se sintió con deliciosa intensidad hasta que el moreno se encontraba dentro por completo y el menor pudo permitir su cuerpo relajarse para dar lugar al placer emergente que comenzaba a acumularse como un calor en la parte baja de su estomago. Una vez que se sintió listo presionó sus talones contra la cintura como señal para el moreno.

Caleb se sentía en el cielo cuando por fin su miembro se vio atrapado entre las cálidas y aterciopeladas paredes del pasaje del rubio que, una vez acostumbrado a la intromisión, demandaba más y el no se hizo del rogar. Comenzó a salir para embestir colocando sus manos en las caderas de su amante y tener mayor control sobre la penetración. De un momento al otro fijó sus ojos de nueva cuenta en el rostro de Reed que tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios delineaban una O casi perfecta para soltar una buena cantidad de gemidos de alto volumen. Besó sus labios con deseo mientras seguía penetrando una y otra vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio cuando llegó hasta la culminación perfecta del placer y todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Se corrió con un ultimo gemido ronco y en poco tiempo también sintió aquella cálida emisión en su interior en tanto los labios del otro dejaron escapar gemidos de un volumen menor y algunos jadeos. Con sus brazos Garwin atrajo todavía más el cuerpo del moreno que parecía a punto de desfallecer del cansancio y le besó la mejilla en un gesto de ternura difícilmente adivinable en él.

Con un enorme esfuerzo Caleb salió del cuerpo de su amante para acomodarse entre los cálidos brazos que le ofrecían un cómodo espacio para apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Reed y se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera ser consciente de nada más que no fuese la ilusión convertida en momento y el momento hecho de felicidad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Esta vez estoy yo de nuevo, solita, subiendo el capi. Nuestra querida NextMrsMolko no se encuentra por aquí porque se ha ido de viaje a EUA por unas larguisísimas dos semanas u.u  
__Yo la voy a extrañar mucho aunque sean dos semanas T-T  
__Me dijo que actualizáramos porque en verdad habíamos tenido muy abandonado este fic, así que aquí estoy n.n  
__Les pudimos responder sus reviews en la madrugada antes de que ella se fuera, y ya apenas terminé de corregir el cap y por eso lo subo a esta hora xD  
__Dejen sus reviews y ya nos veremos muy pronto!!!!!!!!!_

_Besos,  
__Yuki._

_PD.- Gracias a __**Medria**__n x su review, querida, podrías dejarnos tu mail? Así podremos responderte adecuadamente a tu review n.n_

_PD2.- Creé un foro de **Yaoi** (o **slash**) y **JMusic** que va creciendo poco a poco, lo mejor con lo que contamos es la sección de S.K.I.N. (El grupo que formaron Gackt, Yoshiki, Sugizo y Miyavi), pero tiene muchas cosas muy buenas y estamos reclutando gente interesada en los __**juegos de rol**__. Pasen a visitarlo y únanse para participar!!_

_La dire es:_

**Yaoidays . foro . st **

Unan los espacios cuando la copien en su explorador n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Celos**

En la mansión Sims, Tyler se encontraba en su habitación bajo un Pogue que devoraba su cuello sin pausa ni tregua alguna. Dejaba escapar algunos resuellos cada vez que las manos del pelilargo recorrían con tanta delicadeza sus muslos bajando hasta la curvatura de su cintura.

El pelilargo no se había podido controlar muy bien en la sala cuando el menor lo besó de forma tan suave, incitándolo a más.

Todo ello había terminado en que los había mandado a ambos hasta la habitación que le correspondía al ojiazul y ahí quedaba claro que no habría marcha atrás para el desenfreno y las ganas de conocerse con total libertad.

Las cosas hubieran ido mejor si el celular de alguno de los dos no hubiera comenzado a sonar sin parar.

- Es el mío - susurró Tyler mientras Pogue se detenía de golpe y suspiraba -. Lo siento, tal vez sea mi madre. No tardo.

Tyler se puso de pie rápidamente y así, en boxers, tomó el celular que estaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón -que estaba regado en el piso de su alcoba-.

- ¿Diga? Ah, hola, Ashley - saludó con una sonrisa.

"Suficiente", pensó Pogue, rodando los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su pareja. Le abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besarlo de la forma en que volvía loco al menor. Tyler trataba de apartarse, lo cual le era imposible por las manos que le tenían firmemente sujeto por la cintura. El pelilargo mordió ligeramente el hombro de su chico y éste se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos para contenerse de, o una buena soltada de improperios o de un gemido que alertaría a la chica al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Eh? No pasa nada, Ashley - dijo, estando ya más calmado -. ¿Te parece si te hablo en un rato? Mi madre acaba de llegar y quiere hablar conmigo. De acuerdo, yo te llamo.

Tyler dejó el celular en su escritorio y se giró a Pogue, con un brillo casi asesino en los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te diré qué pasa. Estaba hablando con esta chica sobre un trabajo importante y ¡tú llegas a hacerme perder el control, haciendo que casi deje escapar un sonido que seguramente no me traería más que vergüenzas al ser conocido por la presidenta de mi club de fans!

- Pensé que no te gustaba que nos refiriéramos a ella como tal.

- ¡Oh, cállate, Pogue!

- No entiendo tu problema - dijo el chico, mirándolo de forma feroz -. Parece que te importa demasiado la chica y lo que piense. ¡Estábamos en un buen momento y tú lo arruinas respondiéndole la llamada!

- ¡No me iba a tomar más que un minuto!

- ¡Tiempo en el que las cosas se enfrían!

- Bueno, entonces ese habría sido tu problema porque yo hubiera estado en muy buenas condiciones para entonces. Ahora, sí me disculpas, me gustaría quedarme a solas para planear el trabajo que será mi calificación del mes en la materia.

- ¡Bien¡Quédate con tu trabajito y con la estúpida chica! Tal vez sean el uno para el otro.

Pogue se puso rápidamente su playera y salió de la habitación del ojiazul, dejándolo solo y bastante herido.

Tyler golpeó su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de éste, pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Sabía que lidiar con él era difícil, pero sus malditos celos son lo peor - resolvió, frustrado.

La mañana llegó deslumbrando sus ojos en cuanto fue capaz de abrirlos solo un poco… Que él recordara no había pasado la noche en el solario como para que tanta luz entrara…

Sintió un cuerpo cerca del suyo y estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al ver que además de no haber pasado la noche en su habitación tampoco la había pasado solo pero se relajó al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y sin ser consciente comenzó a acariciar la oscura cabellera del chico que seguía profundamente dormido contra su pecho abrazándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Suspiró sin querer moverse de la cómoda posición en la que había despertado aun cuando la luz solar impactaba contra su cara de lleno se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese momento. Aunque fueron escasos cinco minutos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar desde el piso inferior donde había dejado su chaqueta y, al parecer, ya llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo. Sabía que Caleb s enfadaría si lo dejaba solo al despertar por ser del tipo romántico, pero se enfadaría todavía más si se atrevía a usar magia para algo de lo que era perfectamente capaz de hacer sin ella. Apartó con delicadeza el brazo que lo aprisionaba y dejó caer la cabeza de mayor sobre la almohada lentamente antes de correr como Dios lo trajo al mundo hasta el piso inferior. Ahí los contenedores de la noche pasada rebosaban en agua y su primer contacto con el piso fue el de un enorme charco.

- Me lleva el demonio - dijo con mal talante antes de acercarse a su chaqueta donde el celular volvía a sonar. Era Pogue -. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Tu amiguito Mathews me acaba de preguntar si seguías bien, tienes examen en veinte minutos, inepto y más te vale que…

- Pogue, no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy con Caleb.

- Entonces pásamelo, quiero hablar con él.

- Está dormido.

- ¿Cómo que está… Oh - esas dos letras dichas en semejante tono de comprensión eran todo lo que Reed necesitaba para saber que Pogue ahora lo sabía todo -. Bien, creo que deberías falsificar una nota médica si quieres pasar el semestre… Yo te llamo luego.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y volvió escaleras arriba.

Cuando Reed volvió a la habitación que había compartido con Caleb, se sorprendió de encontrarlo todavía dormido.

Con cuidado se adentró en las sábanas y se apoyó en su brazo derecho para observar a detalle al joven durmiente. Pensó en todos aquellos años de jugar a su lado, de observar el semblante triste cuando recordaba al padre que prefirió invertir su tiempo en la magia y también rememoró aquella tarde de lluvia en la que ambos se habían quedado bajo el hueco de un enorme árbol para poder protegerse de la tormenta, esa tarde en que Caleb le abrazó y él se permitió dejar de hacerse el niño rudo; todo a causa de su temor a los relámpagos. Pero si lo pensaba, en realidad¿cuándo se había enamorado de él?

Tal vez pasó en aquella primera noche cuando tenían cuatro años y Caleb le rescató justo cuando iba a caerse por las escaleras de la mansión de Tyler, o tal vez se había quedado prendado del mayor en un día a sus trece años cuando observó lo magnífico que Caleb lucía al usar con tanta elegancia sus recién descubiertos poderes. Como si lo divino fuera parte de él.

- No - se dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -, lo que aumentaban en mí sus acciones era la fascinación.

Entonces ¿cuándo se enamoró de Caleb? Ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta y se sentía satisfecho con ella.

Se acomodó mejor al lado del pelinegro y volvió a tratar de sumergirse en el sueño.

Caleb, por su parte, se había despertado cuando sintió el frío en el lugar donde Reed debía estar. Sintió temor al pensar que éste se había marchado tan fácil, dejándolo solo sin ninguna consideración. Se levantó y estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz del rubio, entonces volvió a meterse a su habitación para "hacerse el dormido" mientras esperaba a Garwin. Tuvo que quitarse la sonrisa que mantenía como tatuada en el rostro cuando escuchó los pasos del menor subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Pensó que debía "comenzar a despertar" cuando Reed se coló entre las sábanas de nuevo, pero desechó la idea en el momento en que se supo observado por ese par de brillantes zafiros. Y después aquella silenciosa confesión para finalizar en un acercamiento tan íntimo y tibio...

Cada cosa en Reed le hipnotizaba sin remedio y así era como poco a poquito se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento que reinaba en su corazón de forma inocente cuando estaba a su lado para ayudarle o incluso protegerle, porque a sus ojos en aquellos días Reed parecía un ser tan frágil e idealizado... ahora era real y suyo. ¿Qué cosa podía ser mejor que ésa?

Tyler se encontró incapaz de concentrarse durante su segunda clase del día: Patología. Honestamente, por una vez le importaba un comino el cuadro clínico de un infarto al miocardio mientras seguía tan concentrado en la discusión de ayer que tuvo con Pogue y encima el suéter de cuello de tortuga que se había forzado a usar gracias a la "linda" marquita que el pelilargo había dejado en su cuello lo estaba sofocando… hacía demasiado calor como para ser soportable.

Pero eso no era todo, para complementar su madre no llegó mientras el estuvo despierto. No se tragó en lo más mínimo la excusa de la señora Danvers aunque no parecía que su madre tuviera nada fuera de lo común aquella mañana a excepción de los ojos llenos de nostalgia, probablemente por la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior.

- ¿… causa, señor Sims? - preguntó el profesor con clara intención de evidenciarlo frente al resto de la clase.

- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó respetuosamente el ojiazul despertando de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Es que acaso no estaba prestando atención? Bien, tal vez prefiera estar fuera de mi clase mientras ordena su perturbada cabeza y deja al resto de sus compañeros aprender.

Con un gesto derrotado y molesto el chico tomó sus cosas y salió del aula en espera de su siguiente clase. Se dirigió al baño donde pudo desprenderse de su suéter para poder respira con algo de normalidad mientras analizaba las marcas en su cuello.

- Idiota - dijo para si mismo antes de refrescar su cara con agua.

- Sims¿cierto?

La voz de un desconocido lo hizo girar su cabeza hasta la entrada conde miró a un chico con cabello castaño oscuro, cálidos ojos verdes, delgado y considerablemente alto. Sus facciones eran algo duras más su rostro reflejaba serenidad.

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

- Derek, Derek Callahad ¿No eres amigo de Caleb Danvers?

- Sí

- Me preguntaba si le pasa algo… lleva algunos días perdiendo clases y me preguntaba si…

- Alguien muy cercano a él falleció - explicó sencillamente -. ¿Eres compañero de su carrera?

- En efecto.

Tyler lo miró sin ver realmente, pues a quien sus ojos seguían era al castaño que justamente pasaba por ahí, le miró de soslayo y continuó su camino. Sims suspiró pesadamente aunque el hecho no pasó desapercibido para Derek.

- Tengo entendido que otros de sus amigos es Pogue Parry y Reed Garwin, todos estudiantes en esta universidad ¿cierto?

- Sí - respondió Tyler -¿gustas acompañarme a la cafetería?

- Claro, nunca viene mal un buen café a estas horas de la mañana - dijo el chico con una sonrisa por demás encantadora.

Tyler le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería de la escuela.

- ¿De dónde vienes, Derek? - le preguntó Tyler.

- De la preparatoria pública de Boston.

- Justo de donde venía una amiga - susurró Sims -, y a todo esto¿por qué entraste a arquitectura?

- Me gusta crear cosas nuevas, lugares que mejoren el paisaje que el hombre se encargó de "remodelar". Llegué aquí porque la ciudad me gustó bastante para sembrar bases de mis propios diseños.

- Ya veo¿y tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hijo único además vivo solo. Mis padres a estas alturas de su edad todavía viajan por el mundo, trabajando - dijo el chico, tomando un sorbo de su café -. Pero hemos estado hablando mucho por teléfono. Mi madre tiene esa idea loca de querer seguir al pendiente de mí.

- Eres hijo único, créeme... sé lo que es eso - señaló Tyler riendo -. Representas la herencia de la familia, si te pierdes todo lo demás desaparece también.

- Ni que lo digas. A veces me pregunto lo que harían si les dijese que soy gay, cosa que no es del todo cierta pero ya sabes...

- Bueno, si tu madre es como la mía, tal vez te apoyaría con todo y pancartas.

Ambos chicos rieron un rato, en realidad el ojiazul había encontrado muy agradable la compañía de Callahad. Aunque no supiera explicar exactamente por qué, era ameno y fluido.

- Bueno, hemos hablado mucho de mí y no se nada de ti todavía - le dijo Derek, guiñándole el ojo -. ¿Qué hay de Tyler Sims?

- Mhn... Soy del tipo misterioso - dijo el chico, endureciendo la mirada siendo contradicho por la sonrisa traviesa que se asomaba en sus labios -. No, en realidad sólo soy un chico que quiere ser médico a pesar de que todavía su estómago no es muy fuerte para soportar una cirugía. Hijo único y soltero, por si te interesa - dijo esto último en claro son de broma.

- En verdad tomaré en cuenta eso último - murmuró el otro de forma coqueta.

Tyler rió.

- Por lo que sé la gran mayoría de los que planean ser doctores tienen clase a esta hora¿no te apeteció ir?

- De hecho me sacaron de clase - dijo el ojiazul, frunciendo la nariz -. No comenzó siendo un buen día.

- Lo imagino, pero anímate, me conociste - aseveró el chico, pavoneándose con una sonrisa -. En verdad tienes una sonrisa hermosa¿qué puede arruinarte semejante don?

El ojiazul sólo rió con nerviosismo ante la evidente coquetería de Callahad.

- Y… ¿Qué tienes de planes a futuro?

- Bastantes cosas, podemos decir que soy muy ambicioso - respondió sencillamente el chico moreno con una sonrisa maquiavélica y eso dio por zanjado el tema.

Pogue no quiso pasar por la cafetería aquel día y en su lugar se acomodó en los jardines del campus tirado sobre el pasto con la vista fija en las ramas del árbol debajo del cual se había acomodado. Seguía enfadado.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo con algo de frustración recordando las muchas veces que sus celos habían sido motivo de pelea con Kate.

¿Eran en realidad sus celos un problema?

"No", pensó "La estúpida de Johns es el problema"

Después de todo ya había quedado más que claro que Tyler y él tenían algo muy cercano a una relación formal… ¿Es que acaso su niño no entendía que sus celos eran algo común con la gente que apreciaba¿no veía que la idea de perderlo ahora que lo tenía era tan intolerable que le quitaba el aliento?

Suspiró un poco apesadumbrado sin saber qué hacer o decir a Tyler de forma que volvieran a como habían estado ayer.

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa? - preguntó una voz en extremo conocida.

- Pensé que seguirías en confinamiento voluntario - respondió el pelilargo con una sonrisa algo forzada a su mejor amigo que se sentó a su lado.- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó con ingenuidad el moreno.

- Bueno, cuando tú me llamaste dijiste que necesitabas un tiempo solo…

- Ya llegaremos a eso, entretanto me gustaría saber qué ha sido de Pogue Parry.

Pogue lo miró con dulzura una sonrisa encantadora que incluía cierto deje de travesura.

- Y a mi me gustaría saber por qué mantuviste ocupado a Reed toda la mañana. Incluso faltó a un examen…

Las mejillas de caleb se tiñeron de un color rojo y antes de darse cuenta su vista exploraba la reciente magnificencia del pasto.

- Amigo¿desde cuándo te volviste tan ligero de cascos¿Y por qué no me dijiste una palabra?

- No sabía cómo lo tomarías - respondió sinceramente el mayor.

- En ese caso somos más parecidos de lo que creí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó el mayor.

- Tyler, Tyler y más Tyler - dijo Pogue.

Caleb no necesitó de más explicaciones para entender el estado de su amigo. Hacía tiempo que había notado el ligero y poco normal comportamiento de su amigo hacia el menor, especialmente las miradas que de vez en cuando le lanzaba pensando que nadie más lo miraba.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente para que estés tan deprimido?

- Para que me comprendas mejor, te lo platearé de esta forma - comenzó el castaño -: Digamos que hay una chica que está tremendamente loca por Reed, siempre lo sigue y le sonríe de forma asquerosamente coqueta mientras le habla de nimiedades.

- Eso no es tan grave - interrumpió el otro con una sonrisa.

- Espera - pidió Parry -, imagina que estás con Reed "demostrándole tu cariño" y de repente el celular suena y todo se interrumpe para que conteste, quien llama es la chica y lo que a Reed se le ocurre hacer es seguir escuchándola en vez de volver a ti no sin antes decirle que la llamará después.

Caleb trató de ponerse en la situación de Pogue, aunque también el asunto le daba risa.

- Bueno, no habría problema; después me cobraría cada minuto que pasase hablando con la chica.

- Hermano, en serio necesitas que te pase para que me entiendas - le dijo Pogue de forma trágica.

- Creo que tu problema es que no estás muy seguro de los sentimientos de Tyler hacia ti. ¿De casualidad han hablado de forma sincera y sin reservas?

Pogue guardó silencio un momento y se giró a ver a Caleb, intrigado.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Caleb hizo una mueca sorprendida y sonrió.

- Me parece que, antes de que hagan otra cosa, deberían ser honestos el uno con el otro.

- Y ahora me dirás que Reed y tú ya se declararon - dijo de forma irónica el otro.

Caleb se quedó callado y eso bastó para que el pelilargo se sorprendiera todavía más.

- ¡No puede ser¿Ya le declaraste tu amor y todo eso¿Cómo fue?

- Pogue, estaría loco si alguna vez te cuento cómo fue todo - le dijo Caleb

Pogue bufó, indignado y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ya le dijiste "te amo"? - preguntó al mayor.

Caleb rodó los ojos y no dijo nada.

- Porque, de ser así, entonces no necesitas preocuparte por ahora... - aseveró el pelilargo, mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Caleb, viendo en la misma dirección que su amigo.

- Creo que Reed tiene compañía que invade su espacio personal.

Caleb entrecerró los ojos al ver a SU rubio siendo abrazado por otro varón que no era él, ante lo que SU Reed no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Ves que no es tan fácil? - le dijo Pogue en son de broma e ironía.

Caleb continuó mirando la escena, en espera de que ese pelafustán soltase a SU niño. Pogue sonrió ante la imagen de su amigo viendo con ojos asesinos el brazo de Brian alrededor de Reed

- Creo que después de todo no le dijiste precisamente "Te amo" a Reed - le murmuró a Caleb.

Reed insistió toda la mañana en pasar a SU casa antes de regresar a la escuela ya que se negó rotundamente a ir a la escuela en las mismas ropas que el día anterior y, gracias a ser miércoles, su madre no estaría en toda la mañana para estar en el Spa.

El menor le ofreció ropa al moreno para sobrevivir a la posible humillación pública que podría sufrir al llevar la misma ropa dos días seguidos. El moreno rechazó amablemente al recordar los muy diferentes estilos de vestir que tenían los dos.

Al final el rubio se decidió por una playera negra con mangas largas acompañada de un par de jeans algo sueltos y un par de tenis blancos. Aunque muy casual Caleb no pudo evitar ceder ante la tentación de querer desvestirlo de nuevo. Lamentablemente por una vez en su vida Reed fue conciente del tiempo y se dio cuenta de que, apresurándose, tal vez llegarían minutos antes de las clases posteriores al almuerzo.

Caleb se apresuró a buscar a Pogue para hablar y el rubio hizo lo propio con Tyler aunque en su camino se entrometió Brian.

- Perdiste el examen

- No me sentía bien.

- Sí, claro - dijo Mathews con incredulidad -. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para la loca de Patterson, dijo que el examen sería el 20 de la nota final.

- Hablaré con ella.

- Parece que los polvos te sientan de maravilla, te ves mucho mejor que ayer - denotó el chico para luego abrazarlo con algo de sorpresa por parte del rubio -. ¿Quién logró semejante cambio de la noche a la mañana?

Reed solo rió y correspondió al abrazo, acercándose al oído de Brian diciendo:

- Se - cre - to.

- Oh, vamos - el más alto liberó a su amigo del abrazo pero acomodó su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio -. Siempre te pavoneas de quien quiera que acaba en tu cama.

- Esto es diferente - Reed consultó el reloj de su celular -, creo que está por comenzar la clase de Mayers y es suficiente con las dos clases que perdí en la mañana ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. Oh, espera, creo que Danvers quiere hablar contigo - señaló Mathews al ver a Caleb aproximándose.

El mayor de los herederos tenía un andar un poco pesado, lo que siempre era presagio de tormenta. Tomó al rubio del brazo y sin mayor consideración prácticamente lo arrastró hasta un lugar lejano de Brian que miraba la escena con un tanto de escepticismo. Garwin le miró dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y luego dirigió una mirada interrogante al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Ni puedes esperar a que terminen las clases?

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese tipo?

Reed comenzó por mirarlo con incredulidad, esbozó una sonrisa y en esta ocasión fue él quien llevó a Caleb hasta un salón vacío.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- No es eso

- No eres nada bueno mintiendo. Espera - lo miró de arriba abajo -, quiero recordar este día como EL día en que Caleb Danvers estuvo celoso.

- No me hace ninguna gracia, Garwin.

Reed le tomó de la nuca para plantar un apasionado beso en los labios del moreno que se resistió mas terminó por ceder y posar sus manos en las caderas del rubio.

- Piensa en eso cuando vuelvas a ver cosas que no son - le dijo con voz suave a su oído para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, dejando a Caleb con ganas de más que un pequeño beso de reconciliación.

Reed, mientras tanto, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, definitivamente lo había hecho feliz aquel ataque de celos de su pareja y, quién sabe, tal vez le encantaría ver un poco más seguido esa faceta en su chico...

Tyler, por su parte, estaba mucho más ocupado tratando de no quitar su atención del trabajo que se encontraba haciendo junto con Johns en la biblioteca.

- ...y por eso es que se le llama así a esta clase de efecto secundario de... - la chica hizo una pausa al notar la mirada pensativa del chico -. ¿Tyler?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Me estabas escuchando?

Tyler entonces volvió su vista a la chica y le sonrió, apenado.

- Lo siento, Ashley, es sólo que no he tenido un buen día.

- Te noto muy pálido - le dijo la chica, preocupada al tiempo que tocaba su frente y mejillas -. ¿Por qué no te tomas este día? Le diré a los profesores que te marchaste a casa porque no te sentías bien y si quieres puedo pasar por la tarde a dejarte la tarea.

- ¿En verdad harías eso por mí? - le preguntó con una carita tiernísima.

Ashley sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, asintiendo.

- ¡Gracias, Ashley! De verdad te debo una.

- Descuida, Tyler¿te parece si paso a tu casa más o menos a las cinco?

- Me parece estupendo.

Tyler guardó sus cosas con rapidez y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica, saliendo de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era descansar y Ashley le había conseguido el premio...

Estaba a punto de llegar a su camioneta cuando en el camino chocó con Reed.

- ¿No deberías estar en otro lado? - Preguntó el rubio -. No importa, necesito hablar contigo ¿Vas a estar disponible o Pogue te va a acaparar toda la tarde?

- Nos vemos en mi casa - resolvió secamente el ojiazul, no quería tocar el tema del pelilargo por el momento.

- Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Danvers

- Es bueno estar de vuelta, Callahad -respondió Caleb estrechando la mano de su compañero.

- Por cierto, lamento lo de tu pérdida. Debe haber sido alguien muy especial para ti como para que perdieras días de clase - el moreno lo miraba con suspicacia cuando el otro chico aclaró -: Sims me dijo que esa era la razón por la que faltaste.

- ¿Hablaste con Tyler?

- Si y debo admitir que es un chico… interesante.

- No te hagas ilusiones -aclaró con una sonrisa -, no es soltero de momento.

- ¿En serio? Qué extraño, él dijo que lo era.

La clase de Matemáticas Aplicadas comenzó en ese momento y Danvers no pudo añadir nada más. Se acomodó en su asiento y esperó que el profesor no tuviera la loca idea de querer acribillarlo con preguntas, no estaba del mejor humor posible.

Las chicas siempre lo habían conocido como el tipo de chico que no es celoso, el dulce, lindo y divertido Caleb Danvers… ¿Qué había pasado esa mañana? Nunca recordó sentir su sangre hervir como entonces por el solo hecho de que su niño estuviera abrazado de un amigo.

Por que eso era¿verdad? Un amigo...

Giró su lápiz entre sus dedos con la mirada perdida en la pizarra blanca donde el profesor desarrollaba una ecuación.

El costado seguía molestándolo a ratos mientras estaba ahí sentado… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Chase le había hecho¿Podían ser sus celos a causa de ese hechizo?

"No seas tonto" se reprendió mentalmente "Estás celoso porque estás estúpidamente enamorado"

No es que pensase de forma muy lúcida en ese momento, de hecho todavía sentía ganas de querer golpear a Brian con únicamente recordar "el acercamiento" que presenció.

- Señor Danvers¿podría bajar de su nube y hacernos el favor de poner atención?

La clase comenzó a dejar ir murmullos que el profesor no tardó en calmar, aunque Caleb seguía más o menos en su mundo... estaba decidido: debía averiguar más de ése tal Brian. Fue así como tomó de ejemplo a Brian en la ecuación de suma y resta en la que la variable y, a la que Matthews pertenecía, salía sobrando.

Pogue estaba más ocupado siguiendo a Ashley. La chica no le daba buena espina y se le hacía demasiado extraño el no verla casi pegada a su niño -lo seguía considerando así aunque todo estuviera en su contra. Ya no llegaría a su clase de Derecho Romano, así que pasaría su tiempo haciendo algo de más provecho; en este caso, encontrar el punto por el cual hacerle ver a Tyler que él tenía la razón con respecto a esa chica.

Ashley se encontraba más que sumida en sus pensamientos donde la imagen de Tyler sonriendo se aparecía muy a menudo, dejándole una sonrisa boba tatuada en el rostro.

Llegó a su casillero y lo abrió, sin fijarse en si alguien la veía y en el interior, Pogue pudo apreciar el montón de fotos pegadas a la puerta, unas cuantas flores secas y lo que parecía ser un portarretratos con la foto de Tyler y Ashley, juntos. Eso confirmaba su teoría...

- ¿No deberías estar con Tyler en vez de espiar a esta chica? - le preguntó Gualtier, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Llegué tarde - respondió con simpleza el otro.

Ashley se giró ligeramente y Pogue jaló a su italiano amigo hasta quedarse escondidos tras una de las columnas del lugar.

Cuando Parry vio que la chica se marchaba, se separó inmediatamente de Mozzati.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el otro, enarcando una ceja.

- Me has hecho perder mi oportunidad para descubrir a esa zorra...

El italiano se contuvo de soltar una risa poco disimulada y le dio una palmada en la espalda al castaño.

- Esos celos... apuesto a que es por eso que el niño bonito tenía esa cara triste...

- ¡¿Lo viste?! Te exijo que me digas dónde.

Gualtier sonrió y negó suavemente.

- Justo cuando venía hacia acá, él se iba en su hummer. Supongo que debía ir a su casa...

Pogue no pensó dos veces en salir corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento, debía alcanzar a Tyler y obligarlo a que hablasen, pero se detuvo un momento y se giró a ver al italiano.

- Por tu bien que no me entere que tratas algo con él - le advirtió finalmente, marchándose momentos después para diversión de Mozzati.

- Americanos...

El pelilargo corrió tan rápido como pudo siendo presa de las miradas de muchos de sus compañeros universitario, claro, en ese momento no le importaba un comino. Ubicó la Hummer a punto de salir del estacionamiento y con un leve despliegue de magia la camioneta se detuvo en seco cerca de la salida.

Se acercó con un poco más de tranquilidad mientras el ojiazul forzaba el motor.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo - contestó Sims girando de nueva cuenta la llave para encender el auto -. Todo lo que quiero es llegar a casa.

- ¿Todavía no me perdonas? - preguntó con la cara más dulce que tenía.

Tyler estuvo a punto de explotar ante el cinismo del pelilargo, le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia mientras empujó la puerta para salir de la Hummer.

- ¿Qué si todavía no te perdono? Madura, por Dios santo. Estoy harto de que tus malditos celos sean la causa de nuestros problemas y luego intentes disculparte siendo tierno y dulce. Estoy harto de que te comportes como un mártir y asumas que cada persona con la que llevo una conversación de más de cinco minutos es más que un amigo o amiga - Pogue retrocedió un poco al ver tan enfadado a Tyler hasta que tropezó con una piedra y cayó irremediablemente al suelo -. Hasta que no dejes esos celos de lado no creo que tengamos nada más de qué hablar, Parry.

Tyler regresó hasta su camioneta y desplegó su magia para que el motor volviera a arrancar. Aceleró un poco y Pogue se puso justo frente al cofre.

- No te voy a dejar ir hasta que hablemos civilizadamente. Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Con esto último se sintió aliviado al ver como la camioneta iba en reversa. Aunque, pocos segundos después la mirada iracunda seguía ahí y el ojiazul comenzaba a acelerar en su dirección.

Le tomó dos milésimos de segundo arrojarse contra el suelo antes de convertirse en un estampado contra el piso. Su mirada se dirigió a la hummer negra que se alejaba a toda velocidad del estacionamiento mientras el conductor no miraba hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué tanto miran? - preguntó al montón de estudiantes que habían estado viendo la escena.

Procurando salvaguardar algo de dignidad, Pogue se puso de pie y limpió algunas manchas que quedaron en sus pantalones y camisa. Luego, con paso lento se dirigió hasta su casillero para tomar su casco y mochila. Ese asunto con Tyler iba a solucionarse ese mismo día.

En su motocicleta el viaje fue un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba, en cuestión de minutos estaba frente a la casa de los Sims. No ubicó el auto de Alice, por lo que supuso que había salido. Mas la Hummer estaba estacionada frente a la casa. Se adentró rápidamente, esperando no toparse con Paul. La casa parecía desierta y el único lugar desde donde parecía haber actividad era la alcoba de Tyler.

La música resonaba por el pasillo, Bittersweet Symphony, si no se equivocaba, esa era la canción favorita del menor...

Y la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Tyler, ábreme - dijo en un tono extrañamente autoritario. Más no hubo respuesta -. Tyler Sims, si no abres la puerta yo la abriré por mí mismo - otra vez nada -. Suficiente.

Sin siquiera pensar en usar magia el mayor azotó su hombro contra la puerta que se abrió de par en par

- Estuviste a punto de matarme - le recriminó Pogue al ojiazul mientras éste le devolvía una mirada de indiferencia.

- Te lo merecías...

Pogue bufó, indignado y se acercó al chico que parecía estar componiendo las cosas de su escritorio.

- Tyler, ya sé que he estado actuando de forma un tanto exagerada ¡pero tengo motivos!

Tyler le dirigió una mirada de "No me digas" y negó con incredulidad.

- ¿Y cuáles son¿Que sospechas que Ashley sea una terrorista y tenga hasta cámaras en mi casa para vigilarme y secuestrarme uno de éstos días?

Tyler se alejó para acomodar algunos libros en su librero y Pogue lo siguió de cerca.

- ¡No! Pero la chica está obsesionada contigo, creo que hasta debe tener un muñeco ritual con tu forma en su casillero.

- ¡Pogue, por Dios santo! Si quieres arreglar las cosas, éste no es el modo. Mejor vete y hablamos otro día.

- ¡No! No estuve a punto de ser aplastado por ti nada más porque sí, ahora me escuchas. ¡Lo merezco!

- ¡Entonces habla! - le gritó el ojiazul, mirándolo con enojo.

Bueno, no había comenzado bien las cosas gritándole, así que era mejor que cambiara de estrategia.

- Tyler, perdóname - le susurró una vez que el chico se giró de nuevo para ordenar sus cosas -. Ya sé que he estado actuando como idiota, pero no lo haría si no fuera porque me importaras.

- Ese es el problema, Pogue - le dijo el chico, mirándolo de soslayo -. Para ti pedir perdón cada vez que haces algo que no está bien te parece suficiente y te olvidas del daño que causas. ¿Sabes qué siento cada vez que actúas así? Pareciera que pensaras que yo soy Kate y que terminaré enamorándome de la persona nueva de la cuadra para engañarte y dejarte.

- No es esa mi in...

- Tal vez no lo sea para ti, pero eso me das a entender. Pogue, yo no soy Kate y tal vez sería mejor que dejásemos esto.

Pogue se quedó callado en tanto Tyler se sentaba sobre su cama.

- No - resolvió el castaño, hincándose a su lado para tomar el rostro del menor entre sus manos -. Ya sé que no eres Kate, ella nunca tomó tu lugar, siempre has sido lo más importante para mí y lo daría todo por ti, quizás tengas razón en que tengo miedo ¡pero no porque piense lo peor de ti! sino porque en verdad te amo...

Tyler lo miró muy sorprendido y Pogue se acercó aún más a su rostro.

- Simple y sencillamente te amo...

El castaño inició un beso suave mientras se alzaba para ir recostándolo en la cama y quedar encima de él.

- Ésa fue la mejor disculpa que he oído jamás - le susurró Tyler con una radiante sonrisa en los labios rojos.

Pogue correspondió a ella y Tyler se encargó de distraerlo con un nuevo beso.

- ¿Significa que me perdonas? - preguntó, repartiendo besos en la frente y mejillas del menor.

- No, significa que te pondré a prueba...

- Mentiroso - declaró el mayor.

Tyler sonrió y dejó escapar un gemido cuando Pogue se acomodó mejor sobre él, mas apartó las manos del pelilargo con suavidad.

- Quiero que me prometas que dejarás de molestarte por Ashley, ella es mi amiga.

- Pero… Tyler… - replicó Parry con tono suplicante y ojos dulces.

- Que yo recuerde a mi no me atacan los celos cada vez que tú pasas esas sesiones de estudio con Mozzati…

- Eso es muy diferente… - entonces una idea asaltó la mente del pelilargo -. Bien, lo dejaré siempre y cuando tú le digas a Johns de lo nuestro ¿De acuerdo?

Tyler selló aquel pacto con otro beso suave y se dejó hacer a los deseos de su compañero pelilargo que lo desprendía, con infinita ternura, de su suéter de cuello de tortuga que evidenciaba su linda marquita en el cuello, la cual besó desprendiendo aquella misma dulzura

Tyler gimió de nuevo al sentir los labios de Pogue sobre la sensible piel de su cuello con la vista ligeramente nublada enfocando, a medias, el techo de su alcoba. Tomó entre sus manos algunos mechones de cabello del chico sobre él que lo desprendía de su playera sin mangas y comenzaba un húmedo recorrido desde el cuello hasta su abdomen, repartiendo besos suaves que quedaban marcados a fuego en su piel.

Parry se desprendió de su chaqueta de piel ante el incremento de temperatura y desplegó magia para que la puerta de la habitación quedara cerrada de nuevo mientras la música llenaba la habitación aunque lo único que importaba en ese momento eran las palabras incomprensibles que salían de los labios de su chico al que no podía dejar de mirar con completa adoración.

- Déjame sentirte - dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa blanca que Pogue llevaba encima.

Sus dedos resbalaron suavemente por la piel bronceada del abdomen como quien lo hace por primera vez, Pogue se extrañó un poco al ver que sus manos temblaban suavemente cuando dirigió esas mismas manos hasta su cinturón.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es nada - Tyler sabía que en esos momentos todo lo que quería y podía querer era al pelilargo, pero eso no dejaba de lado su nerviosismo, mismo del cual había sido presa desde el momento en que aquellos sentimientos fueron confesados.

El mayor sonrió al darse cuenta de la situación y tomó las manos de Tyler entre las suyas para depositar un beso en cada una antes de sumergirlo en otro profundo beso.

Pogue le quitó el resto de la ropa a Tyler dejando a su paso un toque gentil y lleno de amor. Sus labios profanaron muchas zonas sensibles del cuerpo de su niño y sus manos no se quedaron quietas, recorrían cada centímetro de piel del menor y su mente sólo se dejaba llevar por los gemidos que el ojiazul intentaba callar.

Tyler gimió un poco más fuerte al sentir las manos de Pogue rozar la parte más erógena de su miembro y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que estrujaba las sábanas entre sus manos.

- Déjame escucharte - murmuró el castaño a su oído, mordiendo después y de forma ligera el lóbulo derecho de su oído.

Las manos expertas de Pogue llevaron un ritmo intenso sobre la masculinidad de Tyler y su boca se encargaba de probar el cuello y pecho que se ofrecía a él cada vez que el menor arqueaba la espalda.

El castaño lo veía todo, las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello ligeramente humedecido que se movía al compás de los espasmos de su niño, la piel nívea y virginal. Tyler nunca se había dejado tocar por nadie, él sería el primero y el último en la vida de Tyler, lo tenía decidido. A partir de ese momento serían uno y jamás se separarían.

Cuando notó que Tyler terminaría, alejó sus manos y lo besó con delicadeza.

- Seamos uno - le susurró al menor que trataba de controlar su respiración.

El chico jadeaba y sentía que su mente era una completa nebulosa sin pies ni cabeza y no ayudaba el tacto placentero de Pogue, esas manos le recorrían sin ninguna inhibición y sus labios estaban sellados en medio de un beso que le hacía estremecerse por lo visceral del acto.

El pelilargo terminó por desprenderse de todo lo que todavía le cubría y Tyler dejó escapar el aire al darse cuenta de la posición tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo cómodo de la situación, podía verse reflejado en las dilatadas pupilas de su amante y creyó que nada jamás podría ser mejor que aquello, nada.

Sonrió para atraer a su chico y besarlo mientras sus pieles se rozaban. Todo era calor, placer y amor, porque, aunque el menor no lo dijera, el ojimiel sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos eran más que correspondidos.

Se deshizo del contacto para acercar sus dedos índice y medio a los labios rojos de su niño que no tardó en adentrarlos en su boca en mientras Pogue intentaba acomodarse para lo que vendría.

Con suma lentitud alejó sus dedos de aquella boca la cual posesionó de nuevo con la suya mientras un gemido era ahogado cuando Tyler sintió esos dedos tan cerca de su entrada, girando en movimientos circulares para aflojar la recién creada tensión en su esfínter.

Un dedo se adentró profundamente dentro de sí y una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y su rostro quedara contra el pecho de su amante al tiempo que sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a los hombros del otro

- Todo está bien relájate.

Sims asintió, pero no dejó aquel seguro lugar que había encontrado para resguardarse mientras una lágrima de pasión escapaba por sus ojos. Volvió a tensarse al sentir otro dedo invasor dentro de su cuerpo y dejó escapar un gemido de mayor volumen que los anteriores sin darse cuenta.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Pogue procuró dilatar el pasaje de su amante retiró los dedos para acomodarse y empezar a adentrar su cuerpo en el del menor que se tensó por momentos e incluso dejó de respirar. El pelilargo lo dejó acostumbrarse a la invasión unos minutos y cuando sintió las piernas de Tyler enredarse en su cintura lo supo listo.

Consiguió hacer que Tyler dejara de apoyarse en su pecho para tomar su rostro con sus manos y repartir besos en este hasta que los orbes azules se revelaron detrás de los parpados que los tenían celosamente ocultos.

- Te amo - dijo Pogue en un susurro al tiempo que embestía dentro del cuerpo del ojiazul que en medio de un espasmo aferró sus manos y uñas en su espalda.

Tyler notó como la fricción entre sus cuerpos y las embestidas de su amante, que se enterraban profundamente en su cuerpo, acertaban certeramente sobre un punto que le hacía perder la razón.

Quiso sentirse completamente entregado al cuerpo del chico encima de sí por lo que abrió sus ojos y enfocó los del ojimiel que lo seguía mirando con aquella profunda adoración y pupilas dilatadas.

Un calor intenso se apoderó de la parte baja de su estómago y necesitaba liberarse de él ya. Con un grito, que seguramente se escuchó en toda la mansión, se dejó ir entre ese mar de placer, pocos segundos después el cuerpo de su amante colapsó sobre el suyo.

- ¿Pogue? - llamó inocentemente el ojiazul.

- ¿Si?

- Te amo...

El pelilargo dejó escapar una inmensa sonrisa y volvió a reclamar aquellos labios rojos como suyos, como sería de ahora en adelante.

Derek sentía que el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta y no podía dejar ir ningún sonido para indicarle al otro que se detuviera. Chase, por su parte, reía de forma insana y con un sólo movimiento mandó a volar al chico muy lejos de sí.

- Cuando quieras enamorarte de uno de mis enemigos, primero piensa en tu propio pellejo - advirtió, estando de frente al maltrecho chico en tan sólo un instante.

- ¡No me enamoré! Todo era parte de tu estúpido plan - reclamó, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

Chase enarcó una ceja y lo tomó del cabello.

- Y por eso le coqueteabas de forma tan descarada¿o no?

Le soltó bruscamente y se alejó de él.

El anochecer ya había llegado y ahora se encontraba reprendiendo al vasallo que había osado a faltarle a la lealtad. No había nada que hiciera molestar más a Chase que el perder, en este caso un simple esclavo.

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

Derek se puso de pie con dificultad y lo miró, irritado.

- Nada muy relevante aún, sólo que Caleb parece estar demasiado bien dada su perdida.

- Era de suponerse, él tiene un nuevo amorcito - dijo de forma mordaz el mayor -. Tu próxima tarea es averiguar quién es y de paso ver si puedes obtener algo más con respecto al Caduceo.

Derek frunció el ceño y asintió.

- Y, por cierto, no es en broma eso de que te pienses bien de quién te vas a enamorar. De hecho, quería decir que siempre tuvieras bien presente quién es tu dueño - declaró Chase, apareciendo detrás de Derek en un segundo.

Lo tomó con una mano por el mentón y demandó un beso arrebatador.

Reed se encontraba observando los objetos de oro que se encontraban en la repisa de la chimenea en la sala de los Danvers. Era domingo y había decidido visitar a su novio de improviso para secuestrarlo y ver en qué podían invertir su tiempo.

- Llegas tarde, Reed, Caleb tenía un trabajo que hacer con un compañero de su clase - dijo Evelyn detrás de él.

Se giró, sorprendido, y se sintió avergonzado por la mirada de reproche que Evelyn le lanzaba, imaginaba la razón a la perfección.

- Buenos días, señora Danvers - saludó.

- Buen día, Reed. Creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente¿quieres desayunar en el jardín o en el comedor?

Reed se sintió tentado de denegar el ofrecimiento, pero suficiente grosería había sido el casi "desaparecerse" de la vista de la distinguida dama.

- En el jardín está bien - dijo.

Evelyn sonrió y llamó a una de las sirvientas para darle las indicaciones. Minutos después, ambos estaban sentados y con un montón de platillos ligeros y frescos para degustar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre Caleb y tú? - preguntó la señora, dando un sorbo a su café.

- No pienso que deba decírtelo yo del todo, ni siquiera he tocado el tema con Caleb...

- Entonces cambiaré de pregunta¿qué pasó con aquel plan que habíamos ideado¿Cómo es que, de repente, Caleb aparece con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sin mayor tristeza en el semblante?

Reed sonrió de forma encantadora ante las insinuantes palabras de la dama y tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja, quedándose callado.

- ¿Sabes algo, Reed? No es secreto para ninguno de ustedes que Caleb es lo que más quiero en este mundo y que me preocupo mucho por él, tanto que en este momento me veo tentada de pedirte que, por su bien, comiences a ser más consciente con respecto al uso que le das a la magia - Reed iba a replicar, pero Evelyn le instó con un ademán a que la escuchase por completo -. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que realmente siento que deba decirte.

La dama centró sus ojos en el rostro del rubio y suspiró.

- Yo sé que amas a mi hijo y viceversa, no necesito que me lo declaren para que me dé cuenta, pero lo que sí deseo saber es tu posición con respecto al poder que tienes y a Caleb¿qué es más importante para ti?

Reed entendía a Evelyn a la perfección, ninguna madre como ella desearía que el amor de su hijo no fuese correspondido o poco valorado, en este caso tan especial, entendía la relevancia de la pregunta.

- No te voy a mentir, Evelyn, todavía tengo ciertos problemas con el control de mi poder y que todavía soy un poco inmaduro con respecto a mis decisiones, y sé que tengo que mejorar en esos aspectos, pero me siento capaz de hacerlo todo si es por Caleb.

Evelyn sonrió de forma cariñosa y acarició la mejilla del muchacho con verdadero afecto.

- Nadie podría ser mejor para Caleb que tú - señaló -, aunque creo que eso Caleb lo tiene muy claro desde aquella noche. ¿En verdad no piensas contarme qué pasó?

Reed sintió que se ruborizaba ante la mirada pícara de la señora Danvers y tosió de forma fingida para tratar de calmarse.

Evelyn ensanchó su sonrisa y Reed tuvo muchas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí¡lo apenaba esa mirada que decía "Sé lo que pasó entre los dos"!

Procuró serenarse con un trago de su vaso de agua. Respiró profundamente y luchó contra el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó? - preguntó inocentemente.

- Tengo mis suposiciones. Pero preferiría saberlo de ti… tú sabes que Caleb puede ser muy reservado en ese aspecto.

Otro silencio, esta vez todavía más inaguantable para el rubio que de verdad deseaba que la dama frente a él dejara de verlo con esa sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Esa noche tu hijo me amó y yo hice lo mismo.

- Ése era el tipo de honestidad que esperaba de tu parte, querido. Ahora bien¿fue bueno?

Para entonces el rostro de Reed estaba tan rojo como playera que llevaba encima mientras evadía la mirada de la señora Danvers a toda costa.

- ¿De verdad es necesario tener esta conversación?

Evelyn rió de buena gana ante semejante muestra de pudor por parte del chico. Rió como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y luego dirigió la mirada, todavía divertida, al muchachito rubio que estaba tan sonrojado como una colegiala.

- Vamos, querido, que yo sepa no eres muy introvertido con respecto a estos asuntos - señaló la dama Danvers.

Reed enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

- Tiene razón, señora Danvers, pero definitivamente muchas cosas salieron a relucir desde aquella noche con Caleb.

- Me imagino - cedió la señora, dejando de momento el lado divertido -. Cambiando de tema¿qué tal les va con su investigación con respecto al Caduceo?

- Seguimos como siempre, sin la más remota idea de qué hacer para encontrarlo o el poder que desprende que Chase busca. Estamos técnicamente en ceros.

- En ese caso, creo que es momento de que yo les dé una pista.

- Tú... ¿puedes¿No se supone que habían hecho votos de silencio?

- Bueno, Reed, no es que precisamente te la diga de frente... ¿recuerdas a Romeo y Julieta?

- Trágica historia.

- Bueno, júntala con la mitología griega con respecto a Hermes y sabrán por dónde continuar.

Evelyn le guiñó un ojo y continuó degustando su cóctel de frutas.

- De improviso cuentan las palabras: Tragedia, Mensajero, Amor y Poder... supongo que investigando encontraré la relación entre las palabras¿cierto?

- Así es, cuando lo descubran... creo que todo el camino que falta será fácil.

Reed sonrió y después se quedó pensativo, aún había algo que le atormentaba a menudo.

- Evelyn... ¿qué hay de la historia de amor que no se realiza en los guardianes? - preguntó por fin.

Evelyn suspiró y miró su taza de café, a lo mismo con los malditos tabú...

- Es sólo una leyenda que ha sido respetada porque los guardianes no luchan por cambiar el "aparente destino" del que son objeto - aseguró -. Pero no les culpo, el poder del Caduceo cambia muchas cosas, Reed, es el poder en potencia de todos los iniciados de Ipswich, es normal que afecte tanto la vida de cada uno que simplemente la lucha diaria se torna difícil.

- Entiendo...

- Aunque no es momento para que te adelantes, primero debes informarte más...

Reed asintió y continuó comiendo, aunque todavía se sentía inquieto.

Entonces, alguien le cubrió los ojos y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Quién soy? - preguntó la persona a su oído en un susurro.

- Caleb - respondió, sonriendo.

El mayor le quitó la mano de los ojos y lo besó en la frente.

- Ejem... - carraspeó la mujer, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha en los labios.

- Hola, mamá - saludó el chico, tomando asiento a lado del rubio.

- ¿No crees que debiste decirme antes? - preguntó Evelyn, con un tono de molestia fingida -. Reed ha sido el que pasó por el interrogatorio que debía ser para ti.

Caleb sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

- Lo recompensaré - apuntó.

Reed casi se ahoga de la impresión¿desde cuándo Caleb era tan... "inmoral"¡Por Dios, hablaba con su madre!

- Y precisamente ahora me lo llevo, tengo muchos planes para este día - se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano -. Vendré tarde.

Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y se llevó a un shockeado rubio con rumbo a aquel lugar que había recordado hace poco...

El moreno abrió la puerta para darle paso a Reed en el interior del auto hasta el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó cuando el menor no parecía tener la menor intención de entrar.

- Me tratas como una novia consentida.

- En lo más mínimo - se acercó para besarlo en los labios, apenas un roce entre ellos -. Te trato como el novio que provoca que tenga una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro de manera permanente.

Reed frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- Deja de hacerte del rogar, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

A regañadientes, el rubio accedió. Se internó en el auto para acomodarse en el asiento, poco después Caleb le hacía compañía. Arrancaron y dejaron la mansión Danvers atrás.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Yuki.- Hyo, hyo a todas de nuevo!  
NMM.- hi!!!!!!!! Ya estamos de vuelta y con un gran cap x3  
Yuki.- Justamente! Jo... el kalor aumenta... pero los misterios kada vez ven la puerta de salida más y más cerka o.o  
NMM.- XD Nos gusta subir la temperatura x3 Y ojalá hayan dusfrutado con nuestro nuevo OC x ahí x3  
Yuki.- Eso xD Ahm... partikularmente tuvimos problemas kon el título de este kapi, tanto así ke peka de cliché xD pero no me digan ke de todas formas no fue genial xD  
NMM.- Claro q lo fue!!! x3 Bueno, ojalá hayan disfrutado x3  
Yuki.- Dejen sus lindos reviews y nos seguimos leyendo x3  
NMM.- Así es x3 Mientras, disfruten de el poco tiempo q les queda de vacaciones y feliz fin de semana x3  
Yuki.- Ni me digas, no kiero entrar a la eskuela T-T Jane a todos u.u..._

_PD.- Les invitamos a nuestro foro de Yaoi y JMusic n.n la dire es (unan espacios):_

**yaoidays . foro . st**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**Deseo**

El paisaje boscoso se mostraba mezclado con tonos anaranjados, cafés y unos toques de verde mientras las hojas caídas de los árboles revoloteaban por la velocidad del auto.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos sacados de alguna película romántica? - preguntó Garwin ante lo que el mayor rió de buena gana.

- Si, parece que el clima quiere proporcionarnos un ambiente romántico.

- Puedo soportar eso… Pero no creas ni por un segundo que te voy a dejar llamarme "bebé" o tonterías por el estilo.

- ¿Así que ahora hay reglas para los apodos?

- Por supuesto: queda prohibido llamarme por cualquier diminutivo o nombres de pastel, mucho menos en tonito meloso.

- Haré lo posible por contenerme - cedió Caleb de buena gana con aquella misma sonrisa divertida

Pronto habían cruzado el puente que los llevaba hasta la región donde se había localizado originalmente la colonia Ipswich y Caleb giró hacia la derecha para internarse en el bosque.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Ya lo verás - estacionó el auto y tomó algo del porta equipajes -. Tendremos que caminar a partir de aquí.

Intrigado, el rubio bajó del auto y siguió al moreno a través de la espesura frondosa de los árboles del bosque en el que se internaban, escuchando el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Muy a su pesar el ambiente sí que era de lo más romántico.

Un enorme árbol se erigía frente a ellos y no estaba del todo seguro, pero podría jurar que había estado ahí antes. No fue hasta que se acercó del todo que reconoció el árbol y miró interrogante a su acompañante que acomodaba una frazada sobre las hojas.

Hizo un recorrido circular alrededor de esa imponente creación de la naturaleza hasta encontrar la abertura que había estado buscando. Un agujero de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro con un espacio hueco adentro.

- Aquí fue donde me encontraste, ¿no es cierto?

- Así que lo recuerdas.

- Nunca quise hablar al respecto y doy gracias por que tú no sacaras el tema a la luz - Garwin regresó al lado de su pareja y se acomodó sobre la frazada -. Desde ese día no he vuelto a tenerle miedo a las tormentas.

- Es una interesante confesión, ¿sabes? - aseveró el pelinegro, rodeando al rubio por la cintura.

- Mmm... no lo creo, sólo es un episodio digno de recordar únicamente hoy.

Caleb rió suavemente y besó a Reed en los labios.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, definitivamente ese episodio quiero compartirlo exclusivamente contigo y a tu lado.

- Hablando de momentos cursis...

- Los cuales, apuesto, disfrutas bastante.

- No es que quiera arruinar el momento, pero creo que sería mejor si nos pusiéramos a pensar en el Caduceo...

- ¡Reed! - regañó el mayor.

- ¿Qué? - intentó defenderse el menor.

- Que obviamente sí lo arruinas ¡y mucho! Además ¿de cuándo acá tú propones que pensemos en qué hacer con los problemas que tenemos?

- Bueno, Tyler está ocupado con nuestro querido amigo Pogue, así que él también queda fuera, y tú estás flotando en las nubes... ¡alguien debe ser sensato!

Caleb frunció el ceño, nada convencido por la declaración de Reed. Suspiró y estrechó un poco más su abrazo.

- No deberías tener miedo, Reed.

El rubio sonrió, si pensaba engañar a Caleb, necesitaba más que argumentos absurdos...

- Ok, entendí, no hablaré más de eso por ahora...

El rubio pronto recordó su inesperado ambiente romántico y se acomodó entre los brazos del mayor para apoyar su espalda contra su pecho mirando el entorno de forma casi soñadora. Ni siquiera intentó reprimir el suspiro que pugnaba pos salir aunque este llamó la atención del mayor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No quiero hablar de eso, al menos no ahora – mintió el rubio acomodándose un poco más. Pero sentía una especie de impotencia en su pecho cada vez que se encontraba entre los brazos de ese chico.

"El Caduceo sólo se guarda en los corazones de una historia de amor que le conmueva porque no puede ser." Ahí estaba la voz de Alice de nuevo haciendo eco en su cabeza, como había pasado desde el día en que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas y una especie de terror desconocido se apoderó de él. Porque sabía que ahora que tenía a Caleb a su lado no podría ni querría a nadie más, a menos que…

- ¿Crees en el destino? – fue la pregunta que salió casi inconcientemente de sus labios.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – inquirió Danvers sin perder su sonrisa

- Yo pregunté primero – objetó el menor con el mismo tono juguetón que ya había usado antes.

Caleb levantó la vista hacia los árboles que les cubrían del sol, sabía lo que podría decir para responderle a Reed... pero ¿sería lo mejor?

- Te encontré por primera vez aquí hace tiempo, te cuidé y después nos volvimos a encontrar sin que pensásemos que fuera posible, y han sucedido tantas cosas hasta que llegamos a este punto. ¿Tú crees que todo es coincidencia? A decir verdad, yo digo que es y era inevitable, pero eso no es destino.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta...

Caleb respiró profundamente, sin pensar realmente. Sólo tenía que hablar con la verdad, ¿o no?

- Sí, creo en ello.

- ¿Por qué?

Inconscientemente, Caleb esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Con aquellos porqués, se le asemejaba la voz infantil de su amante hacía ya varios años...

- Porque el destino es una cosa necesaria y que tiene que suceder tarde o temprano. Lo inevitable, en cambio, sucede porque sucede.

- Me asombra tu elocuencia - bromeó el rubio -. Entonces al final sí crees en ello...

- Así es.

- Si fuéramos los guardianes del Caduceo... ¿creerías en aquella profecía?

- No, la profecía no es una sentencia del destino ni algo inevitable.

Reed se sintió aliviado por la respuesta tan segura que su pareja le había dado y al mismo tiempo se sintió muy tonto. ¿Por qué temer de algo como eso? Él nunca había sido tan miedoso en ese aspecto... Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, nunca antes había sentido algo siquiera similar a lo que sentía por Caleb

**-:-x-:-**

- Tyler, por favor, no me hagas esto… - suplicó el mayor aferrándose casi inconscientemente con las uñas a la pared.

- No seas exagerado, Pogue…

- No estoy exagerado… ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera tocarlo?

- Eres todo un Drama Boy, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo en tono divertido el ojiazul sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos que se había convertido en la nueva pesadilla de Parry

Precisamente el día anterior Tyler se había enamorado irremediablemente de lo que debía ser el animal más terrorífico que había existido sobre la faz de la tierra depuse de haberlo encontrado "Indefenso" en la calle.

"Como si semejante cosa pudiera ser indefensa…," pensaba Pogue.

Mientras tanto Tyler decidió que ya había hecho sufrir lo suficiente a su novio por lo que depositó al pequeño animal sobre su cama. Había sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que Pogue Parry, el chico malo de los nobles herederos tenía un talón de Aquiles, después de todo, que resultó ser un incontenible terror hacia los felinos, sin importar raza, color o pelaje.

Aquel gatito indefenso a acurrucado contra una pared había despertado su vena sensible por lo que el ojiazul no vio ningún problema en levantarlo de la acera hasta que notó como los ojos de su novio se habían fijado en el dulce animalito con terror.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará tu nuevo compañero de cuarto en tu casa?

- Hasta que se recupere, el pobre está desnutrido

- No me gusta la idea – aclaró el ojimiel mientras se mantenía estratégicamente lo más alejado posible de aquel engendro del demonio y veía a su novio acomodarse una suéter de un azul marino que no hacía más que intensificar el color de sus ojos.

- Puedo darme cuenta de eso

Tyler sostuvo al gatito de nuevo entre sus brazos y le hizo algunos mimos que despertaron la simpatía del animal.

- Necesita un nombre.

- Oh, vamos, Tyler, esa cosa vendrá si hay comida cerca o algo así... no necesitas darle tantas atenciones.

Tyler hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de su novio y continuó regalándole mimos al pequeño.

- Según sé, los gatos necesitan de un nombre corto al que puedan responder por el sonido peculiar de este - pensó en voz alta el ojiazul -. Creo que estaría bien Ed...

- ¿Edward?

- Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre - explicó -. Y Ed es un apelativo al que puede responder sin grandes percances... ¿Te gusta el nombre de Ed?

El minino maulló como asintiendo y se acurrucó mejor en los brazos de su nuevo dueño.

- Pero antes de presentárselo a mamá, debo bañarlo. Cuídalo, ya regreso.

Pogue estuvo por replicar, sin embargo, Tyler ya había salido por la puerta antes. Suspiró pesadamente y miró al gatito que lo miraba desde la cama.

- ¿Qué me ves?

El gato maulló y se puso en cuatro patas, caminando sobre las sábanas mientras parecía acercarse a él.

- ¡Quédate donde estás o no respondo!

El felino maulló de nueva cuenta y continuó su parsimonioso andar, sin perder de vista al castaño que se apretujaba más y más contra la pared.

- Te lo advierto, engendro del infierno, acércate más y ni Tyler podrá salvarte... ¡¡AH!! ¡¡TYLER, TU GATO SE BURLÓ DE MI!!

Gritó cuando "vio" lo que parecía ser una burla gatuna en los ojos del dichoso animal.

Manteniendo su espalda completamente adherida a la pared y en una maniobra estratégica el pelilargo consiguió llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación por la cual estaba a punto de huir despavorido si el felino se aproximaba un paso más.

Como si el pequeño hubiera leído su mente dio un par de vueltas sobre la cama antes de recostarse cómodamente en el cobertor y Pogue consiguió relajarse un poco.

- Deja de ser tan escandaloso – le recriminó el menor antes de tomar al gato acurrucado que ni siquiera se quejó cunado lo levantaron.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. A ti no te dejaron encerrado por cinco minutos en una habitación a merced de un animal.

Esa vez Tyler no pudo reprimir una dulce carcajada que escapó de sus labios como notas musicales.

- Difícilmente fue un minuto –consiguió decir una vez

Con un talento natural, el ojiazul se aproximó hasta la tina donde había dispuesto una generosa cantidad de agua tibia para conseguir asear al felino.

- ¿Puedes pasarme eso? – indicó una vez que sumergió al felino en el agua a lo que éste ni siquiera se quejó. Pogue alcanzó la botella plástica sobre el fregadero.

- ¿Shampoo especial para el cuidado de felinos? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

- Lo compré en la mañana.

- Decididamente, le das demasiadas atenciones a esa fiera…

Tyler rodó los ojos y continuó aseando al minino. Un poco incómodo por la mirada acusadora que el castaño todavía le lanzaba al gato y también porque él mismo luchaba contra las ganas de echarse a reír por la cara de su novio, así que no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en su tarea de despulgar al animalito. Uno de éstos días, cuando Pogue no estuviese tan alterado, le haría un poco de burla por lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué más esperas? Te he dicho todo lo que sé.

- Tu información no es suficiente. Has estado cerca de ellos una buena temporada y no pareces hacer ningún progreso – Chase elevó su mano en dirección al joven sentado frente a él, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

Derek no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que Chase era una persona increíblemente volátil y, así como podía llegar a aparentar algo muy similar al afecto, en unos segundos la ira podía consumirlo. Pero, más importante, sabía de su poder y lo sencillo que sería utilizarlo para dañarlo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Puede haber algo!

- ¿Así que te he refrescado la memoria, eh? – susurró Collins un tanto divertido.

- Es Sims, Tyler – un destello rojizo pareció inundar los ojos de su amo en el momento que el nombre de uno de sus enemigos fue pronunciado, por lo que se apresuró a continuar -: El otro día, cuando estuve platicando con él… Parecía que estuviera interesado en Parry.

- ¿Parry? – preguntó con un deje de incredulidad que se convirtió en una sonrisa -. ¿Sims y Parry?

- Es lo que parecía – se defendió Derek todavía algo atemorizado por la mano de Chase que seguía elevada en su dirección -. Puedo investigar más y…

- Hazlo. Cualquier arma que pueda ser utilizada contra ellos servirá.

Derek asintió, y antes de que Chase pudiera cambiar de opinión, se marchó rápidamente de ahí. No había logrado saber de quién estaba enamorado Caleb, y tampoco había podido acercarse mucho a los hijos de Ipswich. Pero si quería seguir vivo, debía hacer algo y pronto.

- O de lo contrario, Chase me matará...

Entonces, recordó la conveniente tarea que tenía de la clase que compartía con Caleb. Subió a su auto y se marchó en dirección a la casa de los Danvers. Ya no podía seguir jugando ni un sólo momento más.

-:-

Reed no recordaba a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo habían pasado de ése modo. Seguramente más tarde su espalda le recordaría la mala postura en la que estaba, pero se encontraba tan embobado viendo a Caleb dormir, que lo demás era totalmente insignificante. Estaba feliz, y muy decidido a no dejar que Chase lo arruinara todo. Sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de ver quiénes eran los nuevos guardianes del Caduceo, y en caso de que resultaran ser Caleb y él, no le importaba si tenía que dejar sus poderes a un lado, pero no iba a dejar que nada los separase... ni siquiera la magia.

Entonces, como un gran letrero, su mente se iluminó con una idea.

- ¡Caleb! - llamó, despertando a su compañero.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, con tono sonmoliento todavía.

- Creo que ya sé cómo podríamos saber quién tiene el caduceo...

Caleb despertó por completo y se reincorporó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Primero necesitamos a Pogue y a Tyler - declaró.

Caleb frunció el ceño y se abrazó un poco más a él.

- Caleb, párate ahora mismo.

- No quiero - dijo el otro, como niño pequeño. Reed suspiró.

- Anda, es importante. Si estoy en lo cierto, podremos quedarnos así mucho tiempo luego de que derrotemos a Chase...

El moreno no hizo ningún intento por moverse, lo que comenzaba a enfadar al menor, aunque no hizo nada por apartarlo.

- ¡Danvers, escúchame, esto es importante!

- Quiero quedarme así – alegó el moreno que volvió a cerrar los ojos -. Collins puede esperar.

- ¿Acaso estás…? Podemos abrazarnos cuando terminemos con Chase…

- ¿Y por que no hacerlo ahora? No ha vuelto a aparecer desde que acabaste con él y el destino sería un verdadero bastardo si decidiera hacerlo en este momento.

- Déjate de tonterías…

- Carpe Diem – susurró Caleb tomando la barbilla de su novio para sumergirlo en un beso profundo que hizo que en un segundo todas las preocupaciones de Reed se desvanecieran y se dejara abrazar por esa magia que los envolvía cada vez que se besaban.

Había veces en que eso confundía al mismo Caleb que no alcanzaba a entender qué era ese sentimiento de bienestar que llenaba su pecho y se extendía hasta el dedo meñique de su pie derecho, algo que sólo se daba si era el rubio quien estaba cerca.

- Ahora sé cómo callarte – susurró Caleb al separase de aquel beso.

- Cállate – le espetó Reed con una mano sobre su cabello. Dejando el tema de Chase por un segundo "Ya se lo recordaré cuando no se comporte como adolescente empalagoso", pensó - Comienza a hacerse tarde, deberíamos regresar.

- ¿Qué necesito para hacerte entender que no quiero irme? – Caleb acercó sus labios a la oreja del rubio donde colgaba la argolla y le dijo -: Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sentimental? –preguntó algo extrañado el rubio, aunque no menos alagado.

- Tú tienes la culpa.

Reed rodó los ojos y se deshizo de Caleb al ponerse de pie.

- ¡Oye! - recriminó el mayor, todavía en el suelo.

- Si no te mueves ahora mismo, tendrás que forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero...

- ¿Es eso una sugerencia? - ronroneó el mayor.

Reed, sonrió con malicia: - Será una patada en el trasero si no te paras, ¡ya!

- Qué poco romántico - reprochó Danvers, pero de todas formas terminó poniéndose de pie -. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde deberíamos ir a buscar a Tyler y Pogue?

- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie - le dijo el rubio, Caleb sonrió -. Me gustaría encontrar a Alice ahí...

- Por el bien de ella, espero que no. ¿Te imaginas cuán traumático podría ser para ella el oír lo que suceda en la habitación de su hijo?

- Oh, sabes mejor que nadie que en nuestras mansiones, sólo quien ocupe determinada habitación, sabe qué ocurre en ella y no más. Alice estará bien.

Los dos subieron al auto de Caleb y éste arrancó.

- ¿Al menos podrías decirme parte de la maravillosa idea que se te ocurrió?

Reed negó: - Todavía tengo que reorganizarlo...

- Después me cobraré esta.

Pero Reed no le hizo caso. Estaba más ocupado pensando rápidamente en cada posibilidad. El Caduceo daba poder, sí, mas nunca nadie les explicó si ese mismo Caduceo podía ser detectado con la fuente de poder que proveía...

- Hola, venimos a ver a Tyler - saludó Caleb al mayordomo de los Sims. Éste hizo una reverencia y los condujo a la sala.

- Enseguida le avisaré al señor Parry y a él que están aquí.

Ellos dos asintieron. Caleb se sentó y Reed se dirigió a los libreros de la sala, buscando un libro.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- ¡Lotería! - dijo Reed, tomando el libro de mitología romana que tantas veces había contemplado cuando niño.

- ¿Reed? ¿Caleb? - los llamó un empapado Tyler, seguido de un Pogue con el ceño bien fruncido -. ¿Pasa algo?

- Creo que sé cómo podemos encontrar el Caduceo - dijo Reed, sin verlos, mientras hojeaba el libro entre sus manos hasta que dio con la página correcta -. Evelyn me dio una pista esta mañana, creo que la respuesta está aquí.

Sobre la mesa de centro, colocó el libro y señaló la ilustración donde aparecía Hermes, las dos serpientes entrelazada y el cetro en medio, al parecer, para separarlas.

- Evelyn dijo: Romeo y Julieta y Hermes; es decir, amor, mensaje y poder.

- No entiendo - dijo Pogue, acercándose a ellos -. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la ilustración?

- Generalmente, se asocia que el poder está representado por el cetro. Pero si analizas otra posibilidad, no es el cetro lo que separa a las serpientes - dijo Reed, algo exasperado -. El poder es lo que surge entre esas dos serpientes.

- Bien, eso ya lo entendí - dijo Tyler -. Pero ¿qué haremos con eso?

Caleb se puso serio y se acercó a su novio, revisando la imagen para luego mirarlo.

- Quieres decir que...

- Si queremos saber quiénes son los que tienen el Caduceo, tenemos que explotar nuestro poder para hacerlo surgir, pero no es de la forma en que lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora - explicó antes de que Tyler o Pogue pudieran decir algo -. El Caduceo de los Ipswich nos brinda mucho poder, pero necesita alimentarse de algo.

- Amor - dijo Tyler, Reed asintió.

- Y ¿qué hay del mensajero? - inquirió Pogue.

- El mensajero son las advertencias - declaró Reed -. El hecho de que envejezcamos y que Chase mismo lo hiciera tan pronto, no se debía sólo a que usaramos excesivamente la magia, sino a que el Caduceo estaba cambiando de manos y eso provocó que nosotros cayeramos con él.

- Pero entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con explotar el poder de modo distinto? - preguntó Caleb.

- Las serpientes parecen estar apareándose, ¿no? - Caleb asintió -. Pues eso es lo diferente de la historia. Romeo y Julieta vivían en una disputa de familias. Es decir, metafóricamente, eran dos corrientes de energías diferentes.

- Si no es usar el poder hasta elevarlo a lo más que se pueda... ¿te refieres a...? - dijo Pogue, sintiéndose incapaz de terminar la frase.

- Justamente - le dijo Reed, suspirando -. Tenemos que pelear entre nosotros.

- No lo haré – declaró Pogue.

- Es la única forma de encontrar el Caduceo – dijo Reed un tanto molesto.

- Me importa un bledo el Caduceo - espetó el pelilargo -. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejamos oculto? Así Chase nunca pondrá sus manos sobre él y asunto resuelto.

- No es tan fácil como eso – alegó Tyler -. Chase podría arreglárselas para enviarnos a los cuatro a la tumba con el secreto o, peor aún, enterarse de lo que sabernos y usar a uno de nosotros como rehenes hasta que lo encontremos. Es mejor hacerlo bajo nuestros términos y asegurarnos de tener ese poder de nuestro lado para acabar con él de una vez.

- No estás siendo razonable…

- Al contrario, Caleb, parece que soy el más sensato de los tres, pero ustedes parecen estar listos para enfundarse en armaduras y subir a sus caballos sin pensarlo. No tenemos más que una suposición de Reed con las pistas que le dio Evelyn.

- ¿Y eso no es suficiente? Tal vez tú tengas una mejor idea – sugirió el rubio.

- Claro que la tengo, deberíamos ir a hablar con Mary Anne o Alice.

- Las dos nos dirán lo mismo. "Juramos mantener silencio". Si queremos resolver este asunto debemos hacernos cargo…

- ¿De que? ¿Hacernos estallar en pedazos?

- No seas exagerado, Pogue – dijo Tyler.

- Mantente fuera de esto. No voy a permitir que te hagan daño, mucho menos si tendré que ser yo quien lo haga.

- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Si pensaras en algo más que en protegerle, podrías darte cuenta de que el Caduceo puede ser la llave para destruir a Chase.

- Si tanto te importa destruirlo creo que no estás tan enamorado como para ser el guardián – sugirió Parry, a esas alturas estaba tan enfadado que no pensó dos veces en lo que decía.

- No le hables de esa forma – lo defendió Caleb.

Pogue permaneció en silencio. Pensó que tal vez Caleb se daría cuenta de la ridícula sugerencia que acababa de hacer Reed. Pero no, Caleb tenía aquella expresión de firme determinación en su rostro que sólo ocupaba cuando estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Miró a los otros dos esperando que entraran en razón más sus rostros se mostraban similares a los del mayor, ni siquiera Tyler pareció ablandar la mirada.

- No lo haré – repitió Parry -. No pienso hacerlo y no pueden obligarme.

Pogue comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y luego de unos segundos escucharon la puerta azotarse con fuerza.

- Creo que eso no salió del todo bien – comentó Tyler.

- Deberías de hablarle – sugirió Caleb mientras un todavía enfadado rubio murmuraba algo de ir por un vaso de agua -. No podremos hacer esto sin él.

-:-

- De verdad lamento importunarla.

- No deberías preocuparte – dijo Evelyn sirviendo un poco de té de la bandeja que Rally acababa de traer -. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

- No se moleste, señora Danvers. Es usted muy gentil.

Evelyn sonrió dulcemente. Pensando por una fracción de segundo que ese no solía ser su comportamiento con visitas, mucho menos cuando no los conocía, mas ese chico parecía emanar un encanto cada vez que regalaba una sonrisa, además de ser tremendamente educado y cordial.

- Entonces ¿estás estudiando arquitectura, Derek?

- Así es – respondió el muchacho dejando vero otra sonrisa arrolladora -, y debo decirle, señora Danvers…

- Por favor, llámame Evelyn.

Callahad sonrió con sus labios contra la taza de té. A pesar de que sus poderes no eran nada que envidiar de los hijos de Ipswich, ni siquiera antes de ascender, ese hechizo que estaba usando ya había mostrado su efectividad en muchas otras ocasiones. El hechizo de "encanto", como lo llamaba Chase, podía hacerlo agradar a cualquier persona sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, aunque parecía afectar más conforme a la edad de esta. Lo había utilizado brevemente con el mismo Tyler y había hecho maravillas, aun así era un poder tan sutil que era casi imposible que alguno de los herederos se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

- Evelyn – corrigió el joven -, que su hijo es especialmente bueno, el mejor de la clase por mucho.

- Eres muy amable, Derek. Pero, ahora que mencionas a Caleb, él mencionó algo sobre pasar todo el día afuera…

- Con su enamorada, supongo…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó un poco a la defensiva. Derek aumentó un poco su hechizo para que la sonrisa de la señora Dances se volviera a instalar en su rostro.

- Nada en especial… Es sólo que… Últimamente lo he notado muy distraído, con una sonrisa casi tatuada en su rostro y yo asumí que…

- Oh, entiendo - dijo Evelyn -. Yo también lo he visto así, honestamente ¿qué madre no se sentiría feliz de ver a su hijo sonriendo de forma tan abierta?

- Sí, eso creo - respondió Derek, dejando la taza sobre la mesa -. No me sorprende entonces que tenga ya a alguien a su lado, digo, muchas chicas de la escuela se pelean por él y...

- Oh, querido, pero ¿quién hablaba de una chica? - dijo Evelyn.

Derek se acercó a Evelyn, sin dejar de sonreír; sólo un poco más y lo sabría...

- ¡Mamá! - dijo la voz de Caleb de pronto, mientras dejaba las llaves sobre una de las mesitas del vestíbulo -. Tenemos que hablar seriamente con...

Caleb calló al ver a Derek sentado, junto a su madre.

- Caleb, no entiendo por qué no esp...

Reed se extrañó ante el silencio del mayor y giró su vista hacia donde éste la tenía. Frunció el ceño. Ya había visto a ese chico antes, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde...

- Derek, qué gusto verte - le saludó Caleb -. ¿A qué debo tu visita? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Callahad disminuyó de poco en poco el nivel del hechizo, sólo lo suficiente para poder sacar información sin ser descubierto. Con Reed ahí, tal vez todo sería más fácil.

- Tenemos una tarea de estructuras, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó, poniéndose de pie -. Venía para proponerte que la hiciéramos juntos, en realidad yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

- Ah, claro - dijo Caleb, no pudiendo evitar corresponder a la sonrisa que Derek le ofrecía; pero ante el carraspeo de Reed, se apresuró a enmendar el pequeño error -. Por cierto, te presento a Reed; Reed, él es Derek, un compañero de la facultad.

- Oh, así que tú eres Reed. Caleb no habla a menudo, como sabrás, pero de vez en cuando menciona a sus mejores amigos - le dijo Derek, guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, bueno, yo nunca oí hablar de ti antes - dijo el rubio, mordazmente.

Derek parpadeó, perplejo, e hizo caso omiso a ello. ¿Era su imaginación o el rubio no parecía caer en el hechizo?

- Ehm... ¿para cuándo es el trabajo, Derek? - se apresuró a interrumpir Caleb.

- Para pasado mañana - dijo Derek, todavía algo desconcertado.

- Mira, en este momento tengo algo que resolver. ¿Te parece si paso por la noche a tu casa? O bien, mañana podríamos reunirnos en la biblioteca.

Derek presionó un poco más su hechizo, esto no podía esperar más.

- Ah, pero esa tarea es complicada ahora que lo pienso - se dijo Caleb, confundiendo a Reed con su respuesta.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no van a la biblioteca ahora mismo? - sugirió Evelyn -. Y Reed, cariño, tú te quedas conmigo a conversar un rato mientras ellos dos trabajan.

Reed frunció el ceño. Evelyn no se entrometía en ninguna clase de conversación si no era necesario, y mucho menos intercedería cuando sabía que si ellos dos habían llegado, era por algo importante. Sin embargo, se limitó a guardar silencio. Tal vez no vendría mal que fuera así.

- De acuerdo - cedió.

- En ese caso, no tardaremos mucho - dijo Caleb -. ¿Traes tus cosas, Derek?

- Sí, iré por ellas. Están en mi auto.

El chico salió, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Evelyn, quien correspondió gustosa a ella. Reed se dio cuenta de que incluso Caleb había sonreído tontamente...

- Ejem - carraspeó, llamando la atención de los otros dos -. Caleb, quita esa sonrisa estúpida. No te queda sonreír así. Evelyn, ¿está bien si vamos al jardín?

Evelyn asintió, sintiéndose algo confundida. "Debe ser la edad", se dijo. Y antes de que Caleb pudiera decir algo más, ellos dos desaparecieron por la puerta que conectaba a los jardines.

- Listo - dijo Derek, con su maletín en el brazo.

-:-

Tyler supo, desde el momento en que Pogue salió por la puerta, que debía haber salido a vagar con su motocicleta hasta que su enojo se pasara. Por lo que decidió dirigir su camioneta hasta la mansión de los Parry para saber qué diantres había pasado en su casa hacía casi una hora.

Aceleró un poco hasta llegar a la reja que abrió fácilmente usando su poder.

La casa de la familia Parry era una de las mansiones peculiares de la zona. Comprendía casi una hectárea de bosque en la parte posterior, como si fuera un inmenso jardín trasero, y era más ancha que alta –tenía escasos tres pisos-.

Se sorprendió de ver la moto de Pogue frente a la casa, aunque eso le ayudó a darse cuenta de algo… Pogue le había mencionado alguna vez que el nunca podía concentrarse lo suficiente para manejar cuando tenía la cabeza muy llena.

- Así que no es enojo – razonó el pelinegro mientras apagaba el motor de la Hummer -. Entonces, ¿qué puede ser?

Se apresuró hasta la puerta donde encontró a Lucy, el pastor alemán que tanto adoraba Pogue y que pareció gruñirle un poco antes de corroborar que era Tyler.

"Debe ser que sigo oliendo a gato", pensó Tyler antes de buscar a Maggie, el ama de llaves que no tardó en aparecerse.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Tyler?

El menor de los herederos sonrió, ella solía ser un poco menos formal que las otras amas de llaves o su propio mayordomo y siempre le había agradado.

- Buenas tardes, Maggie. ¿Está Pogue?

- Está en la cancha, pero dijo que no quería ver a nadie…

- Oh, vamos, Maggie. Necesito hablar con él, ¿por favor? – preguntó con la cara más inocente que pudo.

- Está bien – concedió ella luego de un suspiro -. Pero si pregunta, no nos vimos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias.

Tyler comenzó a caminar en dirección la cancha. Ahí era donde Pogue y su padre solían pasar tiempo juntos practicando lo único que el pelilargo parecía tener en común con su padre, el tennis.

Pogue ya se había cambiado y lucía una camisa negra sin mangas junto con unos shorts blancos que solía ocupar para entrenar. En el lado opuesto una máquina lanzaba las pelotas que Parry devolvía con increíble fuerza. Tyler se dio cuenta de la situación y maldijo a Reed y Caleb por dejarlo solo para encargarse de la fierecilla que en esos momentos era su novio.

- ¿Pogue? – le llamó algo dudoso

El aludido giró su vista hasta la entrada de la cancha donde estaba Tyler. Parecía más sorprendido que enfadado.

- ¿Tyler? – una pelota lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo por aquellos segundos de desconcentración -. ¡Mierda!

La máquina se apagó luego de un destello de fuego de los ojos del pelilargo que casi corrió para encontrarse con Tyler. No obstante, una vez frente a él, no supo que decir.

- Vamos a mi habitación – sugirió el mayor.

El cuarto de Pogue se ubicaba en el segundo piso, casi al final de un pasillo inmensamente largo. Ahí todo parecía encontrarse en el más absoluto desorden y uno tenía que entrar con cuidado para no pisar algo en el camino. Mas Pogue no le dio mucha importancia y se acercó al clóset abierto para sacar algo de ropa.

- Voy a ducharme, no me tardo – aseguró mientras entraba a su cuarto de baño.

Tyler no dijo nada y se sentó en la cama (Donde descansaba un gran montón de ropa) y esperó pacientemente mientras miraba con la curiosidad digna de un niño todo aquel desastre.

En el piso podían encontrarse mucha ropa, algunos CD's, revistas y zapatos; aunque algo destacaba por el claro orden en el que había sido acomodado. Una estantería donde descansaban los libros que la señora Parry le compraba muy frecuentemente a su hijo único y de los que Pogue se había enamorado durante sus tiempos en Spencer.

Recordó la primera vez que puso un pie en esa habitación y cómo Pogue decía que se negaba a que Maggie arreglara porque luego de que lo hiciera no podía encontrar nada.

Su risa dulce e infantil llenó al habitación cuando recordaba las muchas veces que Pogue se quejaba de no encontrar nada en su cuarto, así fuera ordenado o no.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Pogue que sólo vestía unos boxers y se vestía mientras su cabello largo goteaba por, lo que debía ser, el baño más corto de la historia.

- Eso fue rápido.

- Si, bueno, tenía que hablar contigo – Pogue se acomodó unos pantalones negros y se acercó a Tyler -. Siento lo que pasó, sé que no debí hablarte así…

- Ni a mí ni a Reed – completó el más joven.

- Tienes razón, actué como un idiota. Pero…

Tyler se acercó un poco más y le robó un beso. Uno corto y lleno de ternura que no fue más que un roce de sus labios. Luego apoyó su mano derecha contra la mejilla del pelilargo.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo.

Y aunque esas palabras no fueron las que Pogue siempre idealizaba, fueron más que suficientes para calmarlo.

-:-

- Reed, querido, no creo que este asunto no sea de mi incumbencia, así que podrías decirme ¿por qué estás tan ansioso?

Reed la miró apenas unos segundos y devolvió su vista a la taza con chocolate caliente que la misma Evelyn le había preparado.

- No me gusta Derek - confesó, ante la mirada sorprendida de su "suegra" -. Y estoy enojado, porque no soy una maldita chica para comportarme así.

- Entonces ¿sólo es por celos?

Reed negó: - Hay algo en su forma de sonreír, como cuando una persona sabe que alguien es falso. Yo he estado rodeado de muchos patanes idénticos, sé que no me equivoco con él.

- De ser así, no veo por qué te comparas con una muchacha - respondió la pelinegra, calmadamente -. Y no todas son o fuimos así.

Reed, al entender, abrió los ojos: ¡Se sentía tan apenado! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que Evelyn era, de hecho, una mujer?

- Y-yo no...

- Descuida, cariño, entiendo perfectamente esto. Yo sé que no es fácil, así que mejor cambiemos el tema...

- Evelyn, ¿qué fue lo que hablabas con Derek antes de que llegáramos? - le interrumpió, con un tono respetuoso.

Evelyn parpadeó, sintiéndose confundida. Por alguna razón, sentía que su cabeza le pesaba y los recuerdos eran difusos. Lo que siempre recordaba, era la sonrisa encantadora de Derek, y unas cuantas palabras... pero era extraño, porque se sentía como si toda su atención siempre hubiera estado enfocada en la sonrisa del chico y no en sus palabras...

- Creo que era acerca de la vida amorosa de Caleb.

Y esto, fue lo que menos le agradó a Reed.

**Continuará…**

_¿Entendieron cuál fue el deseo?_

_n.n_

_¡Saludos a todos!_


End file.
